Artemis Fowl and the Undercover Operative
by BosBaBe
Summary: Opal is still at large, and the LEP has reason to believe someone is targeting Artemis at St Bartlebys. They send out a reluctant Holly to deal with the problem. But what she doesn't know, is that something far more sinister awaits her there. A/H & OC/OC
1. Mission Impossible

**Hey people! I'm sorry I took sooooo long to launch this, but I needed to stop writing for abit, you know, to do some ACTUAL studying! But I'm back now, and have finally launched my next story!**

**I hope you guys like the storyline!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Mission Impossible.**

Holly stood outside Foaly's operations booth, trying too gain the courage to go inside.

The minute she had gotten the call, she had begun to worry. Foaly's voice had had a level of hilarity to it, and she had heard muffled giggling in the background. But no matter how hard she tried and no matter how loud she shouted, he would not tell her what was so damn funny. Eventually, she had gotten fed up, and had hung up on him.

And now there she stood, grinding her teeth together.

Finally, with a heavy sigh, she pushed the door open, and stepped inside, expecting the worst.

Commander Trouble Kelp was leaning against the far wall, grinning from ear to ear, while Foaly was half buried in a large box, as he rummaged through its contents. As she stepped into the room, Foaly looked up, and let out a happy whinny.

"Holly! So glad you could join us! From the way our last conversation went, I thought we'd have to drag you over here.'

Holly rolled her eyes, and prayed for patience.

It never came.

"Foaly, please just cut to the chase. What is this 'major important mission' that I had to rush down here to hear about? And may I remind you; I'm supposed to be on leave." She said, rubbing her temples, a trait which she had picked up from a certain human companion.

Trouble gave her a stern glare, as he pushed away from the wall.

"Forget about your leave Short. This is a serious matter! And I'm not going to replace my finest Captain simply because she's getting home sick!"

Holly opened her mouth to give a snappy retort. When no retort came, she closed her mouth.

Trouble nodded at her, and then turned to Foaly.

"Well you heard her. Explain the situation."

Foaly trotted happily to his huge computers, and began to type, his fingers flying across the keyboard. As he typed, he started to explain, his voice layered with excitement.

"Right, as you know, the past Opal came here to the future, to steal our little Lemur friend. Needless to say, she failed miserably. We sent out a retrieval team to dig her up, but…"

Holly froze, and stared at her two friends, her eyes darting from one to the other.

"No." she said, shaking her head, "You're lying to me! Foaly, tell me you're lying!"

"I'm afraid I'm not, Holly. Opal was not there. She left your helmet there as a decoy. Some how, she managed to gain the strength needed to escape."

Holly hung her head, to shocked for words. After a minute of cursing in her head, she looked up.

"So, you're saying I have to go out there and find her?"

Foaly shook his head.

"No, we have other plans for you. You see, we have reason to believe that our friend Artemis may be in serious danger. We believe the threat may not come from Opal herself, but from someone she is controlling."

Holly frowned, obviously confused.

Foaly sighed, rolling his eyes skywards.

"You know how Opal managed to control Angeline Fowl?"

"Yes. How can I forget?"

"Well, she is doing the same to someone close to Artemis. We believe that this person is close enough to actually go to school with Artemis."

Holly nodded, beginning to understand.

"So you want me to fly up to Artemis' school and bring in this someone?"

"Umm…it's not that simple. You see, this is not a short term mission."

Suddenly, Foaly began to grin, his whole face lighting up.

Holly shrank away slightly. When Foaly grinned at her like that, things weren't going to turn out the way she wanted it to.

"So what are you implying?" she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Foaly's grin grew even bigger, as he trotted over to the box. With a barely stifled giggle, he withdrew something from the box.

As he turned back to her, Holly saw what he was holding. With a load cry, she jumped back, her eyes wide.

Foaly whinnied happily, enjoying her spectacular reaction.

"Holly, I'm happy to say that you're going back to school!" he cheered, waving her school uniform at her.

Trouble burst into helpless fits of laughter, holding his sides.

Holly shook her head wildly, looking like a panicking animal.

D'Arvit Foaly! There is no way in hell you're serious! This is all some sick and twisted joke!" she growled, sticking her hands out in front of her, as if that would protect herself.

Foaly grinned wickedly.

"I'm dead serious. You're name is already on the student list!"

Holly's jaw dropped, her heart almost skidding to a halt.

"Oh gods…"

Foaly laughed, as he began to move towards her.

"Come along Holly. It's time to try on your new uniform!"

She jumped back, shaking her head again.

"No! No a chance! You're not bringing that thing near me!"

Suddenly, Trouble stood next to Foaly, all his hilarity forgotten.

"Holly, that's enough! Put it on now! That's a order!"

Holly bristled, then, with a heavy sigh, reached out and grabbed the uniform.

Then, with as much dignity as possible, she stormed of towards a door on the far side of the room.

Suddenly, Foaly gave a call from behind.

"Hey sweetheart! The changing rooms that way!" he called, pointing in the opposite direction.

Holly froze, then turned around, her eyes blazing.

Foaly's smile faded, and with a startled cry, ran back to the box.

Holly charged, one hand reached out like a claw, while the other still clutched her school uniform.

When she reached him, instead of punching him, she grabbed his arm.

"Foaly, aren't you forgetting something?" she asked, her voice dripping with un concealed malice.

Foaly looked slightly confused. Then suddenly, his face lit up.

With a happy chuckle, he reached into the box, and drew out a large school bag.

Holly snatched the bag, then stormed out the door.

As the door slammed shut behind her, Trouble and Foaly both burst into fits of laughter.

"Did you see the look on her face?!"

Trouble nodded, still laughing to much to answer.

They both stood there, laughing their heads off, till the door slammed open, a loud bang echoing through the room.

They both turned, and the laughter died in their throats.

Holly stood in the doorway, her face livid.

She wore a short, red plaid school skirt that came up about five fingers above her knees, along with a crisp, white button up school shirt with a red tie. The school emblem stood out in black on the tie. She wore a black school blazer, with red lining around the edges, and a pair of black school socks and shiny black school shoes. Her black school bag hung over her shoulder, filled to the brim with books.

Trouble's mouth hung open, as he stared at her in shock. Neither of them had ever seen her in something like this before. It was shocking. Trouble felt strangely attracted to this new Holly. But, what type of warmblooded man wouldn't?

Foaly was the first one to break the silence.

"Wow...um...oh dear...um...oh I forgot! You need contacts!"

Hurriedly, he pulled a small box out of a bag for her. With a shaky hand, he handed it to her.

Holly snatched it away, and looked inside. She took out a small dark contact, and carefully placed it over her blue eye.

Finally she turned to them, her arms spread wide.

"Well, how do I look?"

Without thinking, they both replied at once.

"Sexy!"

Holly rolled her eyes, as she walked over to the box.

"Peadophiles!" she muttered, making her voice loud enough so that they could both hear her snide comment.

"Peadophiles!" scoffed Foaly, a smirk crossing his lips,"Says she who goes around snogging and daydreaming about a fourteen year old mud boy!"

Suddenly, Foaly ducked low, as a heavy English dictionary soared over his head.

He stood up straight, grinning wickedly at the furious elf.

"I'm sorry Holly. That comment was out of line." he apologized.

Holly sighed, and turned back to the box, picking up the rest of her school things.

"I can't believe I'm doing this! This is insane! Talk about Mission Impossible."

"Aw, don't worry! And look at the bright side! Your school shoes make you about three centimeters taller! And when you're Holly Short, every centimeter counts!"

Once again, Foaly ducked as a French dictionary soared over his head.

Trouble strode over and picked up the two dictionaries, a scowl on his face.

"Captain Short, stop fooling around! Get your stuff packed and head down to the plaza shuttle port! School starts in five hours! This is serious! I want to see you at that shuttle in an two hours! Don't make me wait!"

Holly stopped in her tracks. Then, with a hurried salute, she walked out the room, carrying all her new school things.

Foaly laughed happily.

"Well done Trubs! I think you handled that rather well!"

Then Foaly let out a sharp cry of pain, as a dictionary hit his head.

"Don't call me that, centaur! I'm your superior officer, and you will address me with respect." Trouble growled, as he left the room.

Foaly rubbed his throbbing head, muttering under his breath.

* * *

**Tada! Do you like it!? I was reading other fanfictions when the idea hit me! You see, writing a story like this is hard to make interesting, and I think I just might have the tools to make this work! Get ready for more laughter in the later chapters! I will try to update as soon as possible! See you then!**

**A parting message to Flossi and Mange!**

**Mange: Get more Internet! You have to watch Hellsing! You have no idea how AWESOME it is!! Alucard just seems to be getting cooler and cooler!:)**

**Flossi: You are insane! But the conversations we have are really...enlightening! Honestly, I think you'd be sitting in a asylum if it wasn't for Alecia and me! And by the way, watch a episode of Hellsing Ultimate, or I WILL kill you! You will not regret it!:D**


	2. St Bartlebys

**Hey people! I can't believe my story's only been on for one day, and it's already making such a huge splash! This is sooooo awesome!**

**But, I just want to sort some things out with you guys.**

**While Artemis and Holly were in Limbo for three years, the school was taken over. It is no longer an all boy's school! And Arty decided it would be best just to finish his school life at St Bartley's.**

**Holly's size. Yes, that may be a bit of an issue, but don't worry, I got a brilliant idea from one of my reviews! (Thanks for that!)**

**Let me just remind you that Artemis is fourteen now. So technically, he is in year 9. As he said in the previous book, he mesmerized his parents, forcing them to over look his age. But even though his mother now knows the truth, she will most likely not argue with him, because the idea of putting him up in the higher grades is ridiculous. And yes, his passport will say his original date of birth, but this is Artemis Fowl we're talking about. It will not be hard for him to change the dates. If he couldn't, then life would be very hard for him indeed. So now that I have put this out, I hope this will end you're confusion. I'm getting abit tired of having to answer the same questions again and again.**

**And please forgive me for leaving out the 'b' in 'St Bartlebys'. That was a honest mistake on my part. I'm sorry.**

**Well, now that that's over, here's the next chapter.**

**Oh, and I do not own Artemis Fowl (sigh)!**

**St Bartleby's**

Holly climbed out the shuttle, and stepped nimbly onto the grass. With a sigh, she took a look at her surroundings.

She was standing in the middle of the sweeping lawns of St Bartleby's. To her left stood the looming school buildings, and to her right were the beautiful gardens, complete with a forest area and pond. Just beyond the forest, she could just see the tiled roof of the two dormitories. Students hurried around, laughing and chatting. All of them seemed too busy to notice a lone student standing in the middle of the lawn. All in all, it was stunningly beautiful, but the sight did nothing to lift her spirits.

She looked down at her body, a scowl crossing her lips.

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_

When she had gotten back to her apartment, a nasty surprise had been waiting for her. No1 had been sitting on her couch, grinning up at her. Before she could say a word, he had begun to chant, his eyes glowing bright red. Later, he had told her that if he had explained the spell to her earlier, she would have most likely killed him.

And now there she stood, looking like a modern day human teenager.

Well, maybe a short teenager.

The spell had made her taller, but only to a certain degree. She'd never play netball, but it was way better than it was before.

Holly meshed her teeth together, irritation rolling off her in waves.

Gingerly, she reached up, and rubbed the tips of her ears. They were perfectly rounded. Another side effect to No1's spell.

Unfortunately for him, No1 had just dropped a wrung down the Christmas present ladder.

Swearing under her breath, Holly began to drag her bags towards the path leading to the dormitories.

She only managed to get a few meters, before falling flat on her nose, straight into a flower bed.

"D'Arvit!" she swore, getting up onto her hands and knees. There was no way she'd be able to carry all those bags in one trip.

She looked up, wiping the dirt off her check.

Suddenly, she noticed someone, and burst into helpless fits of laughter.

A girl, obviously in the same position as Holly, had figured out a very bizarre way to solve her problem. She dragged one bag, while that one was tied to another four bags, forming something like a luggage train. The sight was hilarious. Who would of thought that someone could be that creative!

Holly kneeled on the ground, laughing hysterically, looking like an absolute idiot.

Suddenly, she heard someone cough, trying to gain her attention.

Blushing, Holly stopped laughing, and looked up.

A tall boy, with lightly tanned skin and shocking emerald eyes grinned down at her. His dark blonde hair looked messy and carefree. He stood there, slouching slightly with his hands in his pockets, looking like he couldn't care less where he was. He wore the black school blazer, along with the red tie, black pants, a white button up shirt and shoes. This was the first time Holly had seen the boy's school uniform.

"Looks like you need some help." He said, his smile friendly, "Do you mind if I help?"

Holly's eyebrows shot up in astonishment, then creased into a frown.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She said her voice cautious.

The boy rolled his eyes, obviously not believing her.

"Come on! Don't be like that! You obviously need help! Here..."

Before she could say another word, he picked up two of her bags, acting as if they weighed nothing.

Holly climbed to her feet, picking up her other two bags.

"Fine, since you insist." She muttered, walking next to the strange, handsome youth.

The boy smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I did insist, didn't I?" he asked, grinning down at her.

Holly couldn't help but smile.

"Is this some kind of strange pick up technique? How do I know you haven't just tried this trick on some other girl?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in mock suspicion.

The boy gasped in mock shock, darting his eyes to and fro.

"Nooooooo! Now why would you think that?" he asked.

Suddenly he leaned down, whispering in her ear.

"But is it working?" he asked ruefully, wagging his eyebrows.

She laughed happily. This boy was so funny, so alive. She couldn't remember feeling like this, besides for the times she'd been with Artemis.

"Sorry, but no! I'm sad to say, you're not my type." She said, smiling at him.

The boy shrugged, still putting up that carefree manor.

"That's cool. But what's the problem. Not tall, dark and handsome enough for you?" he asked wickedly, flicking his hair.

At his words, a image of Artemis flashed before Holly's eyes. He was leaning against a tree, his vampire smile playing across his lips. His hands where in his pockets, and his eyes were half lidded, as he watched her through his thick eyelashes. Holly felt her heart begin to beat faster, and felt irritation towards herself rear its ugly head inside her.

She shook herself, pushing away the image.

"Maybe, but I think there isn't a single girl out there who would say no to you." She said reassuringly.

He smiled at her, his white teeth flashing.

"Thanks shorty! It's nice to think there's someone out there!"

Holly gasped, punching him lightly on the arm.

He winced slightly. "Hey! It's the truth! You are short!"

Holly rolled her eyes, "You could lie and make me feel better!"

The boy smiled ruefully, "You know what, I'm wrong! You are tall! Why didn't I see it before?!"

"Forget it! I know you're lying now!"

The boy sighed in mock defeat.

"Fine, but do I get ten bonus points for trying?" he asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it."

"Done! Oh, and by the way, my name is Luke Papadopoulos."

Holly's face shot up to stare at him in awe.

"You're Greek? But you don't have an accent!"

Luke shrugged, "I was born in Greece, but when I turned five, my family and I moved to Britain. So I lost what accent I had."

Holly nodded slowly.

"Well, my name is Holly O'Connor." She said proudly, beaming up at him.

"Sounds a whole lot better than Papadopoulos, that's for sure!" he muttered, shaking his head in disgust.

Holly patted his arm gently.

"It's OK. I think it sounds cool!" she said reassuringly.

"Haha, that's a first." He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Suddenly, Holly froze, as they entered a huge open area. Before them was a large quad, boxed in by three large buildings. Directly ahead of them was a smaller building, and next to it on its right and left were two much larger buildings, which were obviously the dormitories. Directly in the centre of the quad was a large fountain, trickling water happily. Bunches of students huddled around, chatting with one another. It was a warm sight, and Holly was shocked to find that the sight made her feel more at home.

Luke smiled down at her, watching her reaction.

"Let me help you. That building directly ahead of you is the out building. It has all the luxuries in it. You know, like the TVs, the games, the indoor pool! It's the place where everyone hangs out when the day is done!"

Holly frowned, looking up at him.

"There's an indoor pool?"

Luke stared at her, bemused by this question.

"Of course! It's for all those people who need a nice warm swim! Because of the cold weather, an indoor pool is essential!"

Holly nodded in agreement.

"Great! And that building to your left is the girl's dormitory. And the one directly opposite that is the boy's dormitory! We can go in each others dormitories, but we are not allowed inside the actual rooms. But who follows that rule!? If you get invited in, there is no chance in hell you will ignore the invitation!"

Holly nodded again, and was shocked to find that the bizarre concept made perfect sense.

"Thanks, I don't think I'd survive without a tour guide."

Luke bowed royally, "It's my pleasure ma'am! No please, direct me to your royal bedchamber!"

Holly took a card out her blazer pocket, reading out her room number.

"Number 64."

Luke stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth, thinking.

"Ah ha! That's on the left side! Lucky for you, that's the closest to the forest! You get the best view of the animals from there!"

Holly beamed, excited by the idea of sleeping near the forest.

"Well come on shorty! We can't stand here flirting all day! Lets get a move on." he called happily, walking on ahead.

Holly hurried after him, as they made their way to the entrance.

As they reached the double doors, Luke pushed the door open with his foot, then stepped aside for her to pass.

Holly grinned, winking at him as she passed.

"You really are a gentleman!" she laughed. She felt alive and new, and this banter and chatting seemed to flow naturally. Things felt like they were changing for the better.

Suddenly she gasped, as her eyes took in her surroundings.

The building was well furnished, and the decor was absolutely magnificent. The floors were made of polished redwood, and a royal red carpet ran down the centre of the corridor. One corridor led off to the left, leading towards the bathrooms and shower rooms, while the other led off to the left, leading to other rooms. In front of them stood a large grand staircase, leading up to the next floor. Above the staircase hung a Chrystal chandelier, twinkling and sparkling in the light.

Holly stared at the magnificent sight, her jaw slack with awe.

Luke laughed at her, staring at her awed expression.

"My my shorty! You act like you've never seen something like this before!"

Holly shook her head slowly.

"That's the thing Luke. I haven't! This all just looks so...stunning!"

Luke stood next to her, gazing around.

"I guess your right. But come along! Times are wasting!"

Holly followed him, as they made their way towards the stairs.

"So have you finished unpacking?" she asked curiously, as the began to ascend the stairs.

"Of course! All my stuff is packed out and ready!"

"Ah, I see."

They reached the second floor, then turned left down the winding corridors, passing doors as they went.

Holly looked around, her eyes wide.

"How many storeys are there?" she asked sheepishly.

"Three."

"Oh gods.."

Luke looked down at her, frowning.

"You really are strange! But you know what? I like it! It's nice meeting someone different for a change."

He stopped abruptly, pointing to a door to their left.

"Room 64! Wow that was easy! Left, up, left, then left again! Now I know where to go when I want to sneak up to your room in the middle of the night!"

Holly elbowed him in the side, as she took out her room key.

"Pervert!" she muttered under her breath as she unlocked the door.

Luke burst into helpless laughter, hugging his sides.

"Oh come on shorty! You know I'm kidding with you! And besides, have no fear when a gentleman is near!"

"Oh gods, then I must really be petrified, shouldn't I?"

"Hey! That hurt!" he mumbled unhappily, as they entered her room.

Holly walked over to her bed, dropping her bags. With a contented sigh, she looked around her new home.

A desk stood next to the door, and her bed was pressed up against the wall next to the window. A small nightstand stood just below the window, a lamp perched on it top. The room looked more like a nice hotel room than a dormitory room, complete with a black couch and dressing table. There was a door to her right, and Luke opened it curiously, stepping inside.

"Wow, check this out! You have a huge cupboard in here! This is like a suite!"

Holly silently blessed Foaly, then unzipped her bag, beginning to unpack.

Luke stepped out of the copboard, grinning like a loon.

"I've got to go shorty. Class starts in ten minutes! Maybe we're in the same class! I'll see you later."

Before he left, he embraced her gently, surprising her. Then he left silently, closing the door behind him.

As he left, she began to feel cold and lonely. It was as if all the joy had left the room with him.

She sighed, then dug around in her school bag, searching.

With a grin of triumph, she found what she was looking for.

She withdrew her hand from the bag, dragging out her new Neutrino blaster.

The gun was bigger than her old one, but it had to be to make up for her new size. It was also much heavier than the old one. But despite these facts, the gun fit her perfectly.

Spinning around on the spot, Holly cocked her gun,aimed it at her own reflection in the dressing table mirror.

A wicked grin spread across her face, and she placed the blaster back in her school bag, making sure it was well hidden.

_Watch out Koboi! Your assassin is in for one hell of a year! I promise you, I'm not going to rest before I give you all hell!_

* * *

**That's it! Do you like it!? I hope this chapter has explained alot!**

**And please people, don't be shy! Send me your reviews! Please! But no flamers! If you don't like it, then that's fine, but I don't want to hear how rubbish you think it is! And thank you to all of you who added me to your favourite stories list! You guys are awesome! I promise I will try to update as soon as possible!**

**And heres a message to Flossi.**

**"Child, you are insane! INSANE! And I have never meet anyone so dodgy in my entire life! But, these are the things that we love most about you! There is never a dull (or normal) moment around you! This is from me and Manga Zeal!:p**


	3. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Hey! I've finished the next chapter, but I guess that's pretty obvious! But as you guys must already know, I often state the obvious. It's a nasty habit I just happened to pick up! :)**

**But I just want to say, that things are going to be VERY interesting in this chapter (wicked grin)! Oh this is going to be fun!**

**Thank you to all of you for reviewing my story! You guys are awesome! Where would a writer be without their fans support!? No where, that's for sure!**

**But I'm going to stop babbling, so you can read the chapter! This is all about Holly and Arty, not about the insane author (and yes, I just admitted that I'm insane, but aren't we all? :))**

**A Series of Unfortunate Events**

Holly hurriedly unpacked her bag, drifting into a blind panic. School was due to start in fifteen minutes, and she still wasn't finished unpacking her bags!

And the worst part was that she had no idea where her first class was. She had no map, and Luke had already moved on to his first class.

Finally, Holly's resolve shattered. She grabbed her bags, then tipped them over, spilling their contents onto the floor of her closet. She dumped the bags in the corner of her room, and then made a beeline for the door, her heart racing.

Usually, she was calm in high pressure situations, but this was different. She had no idea what punishment would be given to tardy students.

An image of a belt crossed her mind, and she flung the door open, desperate to get moving.

She hurriedly locked the door, but suddenly felt a frantic tapping on her shoulder.

Swearing under her breath, Holly turned round to face whoever it was.

A girl with caramel and blonde hair and whiskey colored eyes was bouncing up and down on the spot before her, a cheery smile on her face.

Holly's heart ground to a halt, as she recognized the girl. It was the same girl who had made the luggage train earlier.

Suddenly, the girl broke into a frenzy of chatter, still bouncing around like a mad thing.

"Hi! Oh…my…GOSH! You must be a newbie! This is sooooo cool!! Who are you?! What's your name?! What's your favorite color!? Mines purple! Oh my soul, purple is a _fabulous _color! Oh, by the way, my name is Susannah Gibson! It's so nice to meet you!"

Holly stared at the girl in disbelief.

_What the hell?! Is this child on steroids?! No one can be this high without some form of drugs!_

Holly's police officer instincts kicked in, and her fingers were literally itching to do a narcotics test on the hyper active girl before her.

Her hand drifted down to her hip, searching for her Neutrino. When her hand closed on air, Holly sighed inwardly.

"My name is Holly O'Connor. Yes I'm new here."

Suddenly Susannah exploded into a fit of bouncing, and she grabbed hold of Holly's arm.

"I knew it! This is awesome!! We can be best friends! I'll show you all the best people! You're going to love it here! Oh, and I just have to show you the guys! You'll fall head over heels!"

Holly pulled her arm away, her eyes following Susannah. The prospect of spending the day with this drug crazed girl was about as appealing as being locked in a Honeymoon suite with a hormonally crazed troll.

Holly's mind raced, trying desperately to find a solution.

Suddenly, a plan formed in her mind. It was desperate, but it was fool proof.

Holly let out a startled gasp, her eyes widening in fake shock.

"Oh my gosh, who is that snogging that guy in the corner! Right over there! Who on earth is that stupid! Honestly, that girl looks like a complete hooker!" Holly cried out, pointing over Susannah's shoulder dramatically.

Susannah let out a cry of alarm, turning round on the spot, craning her neck and dancing on the spot, trying to catch a glance at the supposed fornicators.

Holly took her chance.

Spinning on the spot, Holly tore down the corridor, running as fast as her new legs could carry her. She sped down the halls, till suddenly her progress came to a halt, as she skidded around a corner and crashed into someone.

Both of them were sent flying, skidding across the floor, till they finally came to rest against a wall. Holly found herself lying on something soft. From the way it moved up and down, she came to the conclusion that she was actually lying on top of someone.

Holly groaned, screwing her eyes shut. She didn't want to have to explain herself. And besides, this person was soft and warm. She felt as if all her troubles were being washed away, as if this person was her safe haven.

Suddenly, the person sat up, and Holly's hands clamped onto the person's arms, and she buried her head into its chest, moaning in protest. The thought of getting up now was too horrible. She felt perfectly fine with the idea of lying here for the rest of the day. Hang classes! She had no idea why, but lying here just felt…right.

Suddenly, the person stiffened, and Holly opened her eyes, and looked up.

A startled gasp escaped her, as her mind shut down completely.

She was staring into the face of Artemis Fowl the second. His eyes were wide with shock, and his mouth was hanging open in disbelief. Apparently, he was as shocked as she was, most probably more.

Holly averted her gaze, and then realized their position.

She was sitting in his lap, her knees straddling him. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, so close that she could feel the rapid rise and fall of his chest. She could even feel his warm, sweet breath against her cheek.

She looked up into his face again, and gulped when she saw how close their faces were. If she moved just the slightest bit forwards…

Holly shivered, as she fought the urge to kiss his lips. He was so close…it was too tempting.

_Why waste the opportunity? You know you want this! _A voice in the back of her mind whispered.

Holly gasped in shock, and hurriedly pushed herself up, moving away from him. Artemis tried to protest, but Holly was already fleeing down the corridor, looking for a way to escape.

Holly found a store room, and hurried inside, slamming the door behind her. She pressed herself against the door, breathing heavily.

"Shit, shit, shit! This is not happening!" she panted, shaking her head.

Suddenly, the image of Artemis flashed across her eyes.

She saw him, staring down at her, his mouth slightly open, his tongue just visible. She felt his warm chest pressed to hers, and the heat of his lap. She felt his warm breaths caress her cheek, and the feel of his chest rising and falling, pressing itself harder into her every time he breathed.

Holly groaned in longing, her legs trembling. She felt her heart beat faster, and her mind drifted off into a warm state of bliss.

Then she snapped back to reality, and swore at herself viciously. Obviously, a lot hadn't seemed to of changed when she came back from the past.

Talk about getting in touch with her inner teenager.

But, she new these were lies.

She couldn't just explain away her feelings. They went deeper than that! Things had definitely changed.

And it certainly wasn't because of adolescence.

She had thought that her feelings towards Artemis would end when she changed back. She thought it would all be over.

Obviously, she was highly mistaken.

Then, another question popped into her head, causing her to bang her head against the door.

_Why did I run?_

She was afraid. Why? She had no idea.

_Pull yourself together! You've just made life harder for yourself! You have to tell him eventually!_

After a full minute of debating with herself, Holly opened the door slowly, and stepped outside. When she saw that the passage was empty, she turned around to close the door behind her.

Suddenly, a low cry escaped her lips, and she jumped back.

Artemis was leaning against the wall just next to the door, his eyes closed. His arms were stuffed in his pockets, and he was lounging against the wall, looking all the world like a contented cat.

Abruptly, his eyes flashed open, and his trade mark vampire grin spread across his lips.

Holly trembled, and her heart began to race all the faster.

"Good morning, Captain Holly Short. This really is a pleasant surprise!" he said, his voice sly.

Suddenly, he pushed away from the wall, and before Holly could so much as blink, he was standing before her, just a hairs breadth away.

"But I must admit, you do seem different some how." He grinned, looking her up and down.

Holly opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Artemis cocked an eyebrow, and he came closer, pushing her up against a wall.

"What's the matter?" he breathed, grinning maliciously, "Cat got your tongue?"

Holly was silently panicking. How had he cornered her like this? He was trapping her, giving her no room for escape. His body was still pressed to hers, and his hands were resting against the wall on either side of her face. He was so close…

"Oh gods!" she gasped, shaking her head wildly.

Artemis frowned slightly.

"What's wrong, Holly? Don't you like this?" he whispered, touching her cheek with his fingertips.

Inside, Holly was screaming in sudden rage and horror. What was he thinking!? How on earth could he be so…cruel!? She thought that Artemis had moved on, changed. Why was he suddenly acting like his old self?!

But that wasn't the truth. The truth was much more problematic. Artemis was still his same normal self, and Holly knew this.

But what was he playing at?!

Artemis stopped grinning, and his face became softer. He tilted his head slightly, looking into her hazel eyes with his own dark blue ones.

At that moment, Holly's instincts took hold of her.

There was either fight, or flight.

Holly chose flight.

With a hard shove to his chest, Holly pushed him away, and for the third time that day, began to run down the corridor, as if her life depended on it.

She skidded around a corner, and finally, the grand staircase came into view.

She didn't even pause, just carried on running.

With a leap, she jumped, soaring down the stairs. She wasn't particularly worried. She knew this feat was do able. And besides, she had been in worse situations than this.

As the floor rushed up to meet her, Holly bent her knees, and braced herself.

She landed on her feet, bending her knees to fight the impact. As she landed, she pushed off, using her new found momentum to add to her speed, as she raced out the double doors.

She took a moment to appreciate the fresh air, and then carried on, running toward the path she and Luke had taken earlier. She raced down the path, running towards the main school building. Her mind was racing, and she made a solem outh that she would punch Artemis through his smug face for forcing her into a corner like that!

_He is such a...a...IDIOT! Is that what he thinks is going to put him in my good books?! Honestly, how stupid can someone get?!_

Artemis, on the other hand, was still in the corridor where she left him, a wicked grin on his face. With a sadistic chuckle, he began to follow her.

But inside, he was silently shouting at himself.

He hadn't been able to control himself. When he saw her, standing there, so perfect and beautiful, whatever control he had left shattered. He hadn't meant to be so...sadistic, but it had been hard. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him, demanding that he kissed her, touched her, anything to fill the hole inside.

His old personality had resurfaced briefly, and he felt ashamed. He had seen the horror and fear in her eyes, and it had made him instantly regret his actions. Underneath his wicked grin, his resistance was crumbling. He feared that he had lost her. After everything he had done to her, he wouldn't blame her if she never wanted him to touch her again.

But, there was a spark of hope.

While he was staring into her eyes, he had seen her eyes film over in something that can only be described as want and longing.

Artemis chuckled, walking down the grand staircase.

"Maybe she does feel something." he murmured, his heart filled with hope.

* * *

**It's finished (well there's me stating the obvious again :)!)! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Oh, and I know, Arty and Holly seem abit ooc, but hopefully it still sounds awesome (but if you don't think their ooc, then tell me please!) ! I just love Arty being sadistic and trying to seduce her! Hahaha**

**Please, review this chapter! But no flamers! I'm desperate for more reviews! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**I'm going on holiday soon, so I might not beable to update soon, but if I can, i will! So keep your fingers crossed!**

**Bye bye for now!;)**


	4. Nicknames and Affections

**Hey!!! I managed to get hold of my dad's laptop, so even though I'm on holiday, I can still update! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I couldn't find the time.**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews!**

**Here's a message to Flossi:**

**I got both the new Artemis Fowl graphic novels! You're going to love them! And there's a little part about it that I know you're going to love (you being dodgy and all)! I miss you lots, and can't wait to see you and Manga again! Hope your enjoying your holiday! And read Manga's new story! YOU HAVE TO!!!! Go look at my fav stories, and you will find it! It's on my profile page!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Nicknames and Affections**

Holly stumbled up to the classroom door, breathing heavily. It had taken her forever to find her class, and it had been by pure accident that she had stumbled upon this particular corridor. She was just praying that she wasn't late.

To her surprise, she wasn't.

The rest of the students were just stepping through the door, chatting and giggling amongst themselves. Holly stepped in last, avoiding the crowd.

She looked around, and was suddenly blown away by how little students there was. She counted only sixteen, including herself. She thought there would be a lot more! But then she remembered that there was more than one class per grade.

This seemed to reassure her, so she took a another look around.

Instead of small, one seater desks, there's two by three rows of long desks that could easily fit three students. The desks were in two columns of three, and each had three chairs.

The other students were already choosing their seats, making sure to sit with their friends. Holly spotted a desk right at the front which was completely empty, and immediately bolted for the desk. She sat at the far left of the desk, and heaved a sigh of relief. She was there at last. And she prayed that she would be alone for the rest of the class.

Unfortunately, life had other plans for the unlucky Captain.

Holly dug a exam pad out her bag, and looked up, her eyes darting towards the teachers desk.

The desk was sitting next to the chalk board, and it was piled high with papers and reading books. The desk was a utter disaster zone, and it was obvious the teacher didn't take much care of it. Holly wondered where todays work was, and hoped the teacher would never find it. Report cards and tests could easily get lost on that desk.

_Well, there's some good news for all those flunkies out there._

Suddenly, a young man walked into the class, carry a laptop carrier bag. He closed the door behind him with his foot, and walked leisurely to his desk, muttering to himself.

Finally, he walked to the front of the class, and stared down at them.

Holly was thrown by how young the teacher was. She estimated he was about twenty three! How could someone that young be a teacher!?

He had short, black hair which made a small curly at the top, a curly lock dangling over his forehead. He had pale, fair skin, and his eyes were dark, ocean blue. He was wearing a maroon colored button up shirt, and a black tie. His trousers were creamy white, and he wore black loafers.

He stood there, his hands buried in his pockets, his eyes sweeping over them. His stance was casual and relaxed. It was hard to believe he was a teacher.

"Well well, look who we have here! So this is the sorry excuse I have for a homeroom class." he said, his voice dispassionate.

Suddenly, his face broke into a boyish smile.

"Welcome back guys! It's great to be back. Hopefully, your marks will be better than they were last year." he called, suddenly putting on a mock grimace.

Holly looked around at the faces of her fellow classmates. They all wore happy, excited faces. Obviously, they were all familiar with this strange teacher.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened slowly, and everyone turned to stare at the latecomer.

Holly's eyes fell upon his face, and a pained groan escaped her throat.

This had just gotten a whole lot worse.

Artemis stood in the doorway, a bored look on his face. He closed the door behind him, then turned to the teacher, who was staring at him with a slightly amused expression.

"Aaah, Master Fowl. Thank you for joining us at last." he said, his voice still dull and expressionless.

Artemis nodded curtly, then took a look around.

His eyes fell on her, and a smile spread across his pale lips.

Holly shivered slightly.

The pale youth walked straight to her desk, and sat down right next to her, ignoring the seat on the far right. Holly groaned inwardly. Of coarse he'd choose the seat _right _next to hers!

Artemis took out his own exam pad, and dug in his blazer pocket. He took out a pen, then began to write hurriedly down on the piece of paper.

She turned away, returning her focus to the teacher.

He was still staring at Artemis, his smile gone. Then he turned to look at her.

Holly smiled warmly, trying to make a good impression.

He didn't smile back, but she saw his eyes soften.

Then he turned back to the class, acting as if the interruption hadn't taken place.

"As most of you know, my name is Mr Freeman. And let me remind you all, that I'm _not _your friend, or your 'buddy'. My relationship with you all remains friendly, and we all have our fun, but you _will_ treat me with the utmost respect. I'm your teacher, not your play mate."

Some of the smiles seemed to shrink, but upon seeing this, Mr Freeman gave them all a small smile.

"But, as you all know, I'm not like your ordinary teacher. My relationship with my students goes a bit beyond the professional. If you all do as your told, I will always treat you in a very friendly manner."

The class immediately perked up, and Holly couldn't help but grin.

Suddenly, his gaze turned back to her, and his smile grew even broader.

"Well well well, look who we have here." he said, his voice still that same, dull monotone. Holly noticed that he would often slip out of the dull tone, and creep into a more excited and cheery one, but he generally kept up the same bored, dispassionate tone of voice.

"Are you new here?" he asked her, grinning slightly.

Holly's eyes shifted to the side, and she saw Artemis staring at her, his eyes lit up with curiosity. She guessed that he wasn't the only one staring.

"Yes sir." she said firmly, her voice sounding similar to the way she would address a higher ranking officer.

"Well then, stand up and introduce yourself!"

Holly stood to her feet, feeling every ones gaze burn into her skin.

"Right..." she said, thinking about where to start.

Suddenly, she felt irritationally nervous. She saw that some of the gazes felt cold and hostile, while most seemed just bored and cold. She new the feeling all to well. It was like walking into a holding cell filled with convicts. Convicts that you just so happened to put there in the first place.

But she was still thrown by their coldness. The people she had met so far had all seemed nice and friendly, but why were they all suddenly so...scary?

Then, memories of her previous years in school broke through the surface, and she finally understood.

In a school, there is a unique society . The students all have a social group, and everyone is familiar with one another. Everything is set and in place, and nothing must disrupt the order of things.

But when a new student arrives, that person is an outsider. Unfamiliar and ignorant to the natural order of things. That person is viewed as a threat until someone takes them in. And when that person does, things will pan out, and the hostilities will eventually die down, as you become familiar in their environment.

Holly decided that the best way to go would be to explain herself as much as possible to them.

_Oh gods. This is not going to end well._

Suddenly, something caught her eye, and she looked down.

Artemis was smiling up at her, watching her. When he caught her eye, he smiled even wider, as he silently encouraged her.

Holly couldn't help but smile back.

Then, with a deep breath, she turned back to the class.

_Best way to handle this, is to look them all in the eye! Show that you're not afraid!_

"Hello, my name is Holly O'Connor. I'm Irish, and I was born in Dublin. My father's name is Patrick O'Connor. He works as a engineer. Due to his job, he travels a lot, so I have to be sent to boarding school. And...umm...well I'm here now, as you can all see!" she said, suddenly running out of things to say.

A girl with a black bob cut stuck up a hand, looking at her curiously.

Holly nodded at the bob head, indicating for her to continue.

"And your mom? What does she do? Is she a house wife, or something else...?"

Holly stiffened, and she heard Artemis' sharp intake of breath.

"My mother...died a few years ago. She was an environmentalist."

It wasn't far from the truth.

The bob head's cheeks drained of color, and she bit her lip as her eyes widened in horror.

"I'm so sorry. I...shouldn't have asked..."

Holly shook her head hurriedly, waving a hand dismissively.

"No no, it's alright! How were you supposed to know." she said reassuringly.

The girl nodded meekly, still looking miserable.

Holly sat down, and was relieved to see that most of the gazes had softened slightly.

But despite it all, a sharp pang of sadness clawed at her, and she bit her lip, looking down at her page.

Then she felt a warm hand touch hers under the desk. It was soft and shy, but still warm and gentle.

Holly looked down at her hand on her lap, bemused.

Artemis had reached across the short distance between them to lay his hand over hers. Her hand felt cold, and he gently rubbed it with his thumb, comforting her.

Holly felt blown away by this sudden burst of affection. It was way too out of character!

But, that didn't mean she didn't like it.

Gingerly, she turned her hand over, and entwined her fingers with his, accepting his comfort. She rubbed his hand with her thumb in return, and turned to flash a smile at him.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Happiness chased away the sadness, and she wondered why she hadn't done this sooner. She felt wanted, safe and at peace with everything. A part of her was too shocked to register what was happening, but she didn't care. Whatever it was, it felt right, and she wasn't going to ruin it.

They sat like that for what felt like an eternity, holding onto one anothers hand, then Artemis pulled away reluctantly.

As his hand left hers, Holly felt a urge to grab it again, but resisted the urge. It felt as if all the joy and warmth had left with his hand, and her heart yearned for him to touch her again. All she wanted was to be held, to know that everything would be okay. She wanted him to hold her, and for once, she wanted to let her guard down, to be able to feel and be felt. She wanted to drift, to lose her sense of uneasiness.

And she knows that there is only one person who can make her feel that way.

She opened her mouth to say something to him, but before she could say anything, the classroom door opened for a second time.

Mr Freeman heaved a loud, exasperated sigh, as a girl entered the class, look around, her expression

nervous.

"Are you all finally done? Is that the last of you? Because I'd really like to move on." he said, rolling his eyes.

The girl bit her lower lip.

"Sorry sir, but I arrived late. My flight was held back."

Mr Freeman waved a lazy hand at her.

"Fine Eve, but please warn me next time. Just sit down, please."

The girl nodded, and took a seat, dropping into the chair next to Artemis.

Mr Freeman mumbled something about ethics, then turned back to the class.

"Right, now that that's all over, lets get down to business. Last year, I promised I'd give you all nicknames. You had to earn the right to receive a nickname, and now that you're all no longer Grommies, you may now receive your nicknames and become individuals!"

The class burst into chatter, excited by the prospect.

Holly looked down, and was just in time to see Artemis drop a folded note in front of her.

Gingerly, she opened it up, and stared in awe at his neat, crisp hand writing. It looked like a piece of art work!

_Dear Holly_

_I'm terribly sorry about what happened in the corridor...I know I've done a lot, but I just want to let you know that I feel awful about it all! I understand if you can't forgive me, but I just want you to know that I truly am sorry._

_And that thing in the corridor...um...well I must admit, my social skills are a little rusty. I feel very foolish!_

_But I must ask, why are you here? Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that you're here, but I'm curious._

_What is wrong? Goblin trouble? Maniac trying to take over the world? Stolen fairy technology? I can't think of a huge enough reason why you'd have go undercover here at St Bart's._

_Or...has there been human contact with the people? Or is it...no, I'm not even going to suggest it. The prospect is to unbelievable. Whatever it is, I'll be happy to help._

_Oh, and by the way, No1 did a very good job! The growth spell looks amazing! I barely recognised you earlier._

_And I'm really sorry about your mom Holly. If there's anything you want or need, I'll be there to help. That's a promise._

_And I always keep promises to my friends and family_

_Sincerely_

_Arty_

Holly was shocked by his message. This was all to good to be true. Artemis had never been so...sweet.

She took a pen and began to write furiously, as Mr Freeman walked around the class, pausing and thinking as he gave his students nicknames.

_Dear Arty_

_As I said to you earlier on the way back to Fowl Manor, lets leave the past in the past. And I do forgive you! I'll admit, I most probably would do the same for my mom. But back to my previous topic, I do forgive you, and lets get past it._

_And if you do that thing in the corridor to me again, you'll lose all your front teeth! You'll have to eat all your food through a drip for the rest of your life!!!_

_And that unbelievable prospect? Well you'd better start believing it, because it's happened. I'm here to protect you. I have to find the person who's been sent to hurt you._

_I'll tell you more about it later._

_You think so? I personally hate it! This is so strange and unnatural! No1 isn't going to get hugs and kisses any time soon._

_And thanks for your support Arty, it's nice to know you're here. But please do me a favour. Seeing as we're in the same class, do you mind showing me around? I'll get lost without a tour guide!_

_Holly_

As she finished the letter, she sneaked a quick peak at Artemis.

He was laying on his arms, his head resting on them. He was looking out at the board.

But what struck her the most was his eyes.

They were filled with a deep, sad longing, and his eyes seemed to glisten with moisture. He looked sad and anxious as he waited for her reply.

_Oh...Arty._

Holly felt her own heart swell up, and all she wanted was to see that smile of his.

She didn't know if it would help, but she drew a small, crude smiley face on

the letter. She had never been an artist, but at least she could draw a smiley face when she needed to.

Folding the letter neatly, she handed it back to him, letting her hand linger there for just a second longer than necessary.

He took the letter, touching her hand for a brief second, then reading his message.

Holly watched as he read, and saw his eyes soften, then his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Then, with a wicked grin, he writes his letter, grinning to himself.

Finally, he hands the letter back to her, smiling ruefully at her.

_Captain, I must say, you really would be lost without me! Of course I'll help. Did you expect me to just walk off after just seeing my elven friend pop up in my class? No, I don't think I'll do that._

_Opal, if I'm not mistaken? Well, then we really have a problem. I honestly thought this was all over._

_Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk._

…

_On that first note Holly, thank you for your forgiveness. But..._

_There's somethings I can't leave behind. If I lose my most precious memories, I'll most likely lose my sanity along with it._

_Arty_

Holly stared at the message, her jaw hanging.

_Is he saying what I think he's saying?_

Holly just stared, to shocked to move.

Suddenly, Artemis grabbed the letter, and stuffed it into his blazer pocket.

She opened her mouth to protest, when she saw the reason for his actions.

Mr Freeman had reached their desk, and was standing in front of her, wagging a finger at them.

"Now now, no love letters in my class!" he sang, smiling wickedly.

Holly opened her mouth, but no words came out. Surprisingly, Artemis did the same.

"Right, time to give the new girl a nickname...hmmmm." he murmured, pausing in thought.

Suddenly he clicked his fingers, his boyish smile spreading cross his face.

"Pixie!! That's your nickname!"

Holly gave a comic double take, too shocked for words.

When words did come, her voice was high and strangled.

"Pixie, sir? Why a pixie, of all things!?"

"It's quite simple! You're so small and cute! You remind me so much of those cute little fairy pixies dancing round the flowers!" he laughed, smiling from ear to ear.

Holly had a silent fume, and wondered just how ironic this all was.

Mr Freeman moved on to stand in front of Artemis, and his smile grew by about two centimeters.

"And finally, Master Fowl. I have the perfect nickname for you!"

Artemis looked up, looking bored.

"Your new nickname, Artemis, is going to be Rambo."

The class burst into hoots of laughter, and Artemis gaped at his teacher, stunned.

"Sir...why Rambo!?! I'm nothing like him!"

"Exactly! That's why! It's pure genius! And besides, can any of you imagine Master Fowl trudging through the forest carrying a heavy loaded machine gun, wearing army uniforms and gear with tar smeared across his face?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Suddenly, a red headed boy with bad acne whispered to his friend, projecting his voice loud enough for all to hear.

"To be honest, I think Rambo suites him nicely! I mean, have you seen him in the shower rooms!?Hell, I'd hate to see him in the happy hour!"

Holly felt her cheeks grow red and hot, as the class fell into shocked silence.

Artemis was blushing a bright shade of red, as he ground his teeth together.

Oh, Root would be proud!

Slowly, Artemis turned in his seat, glaring at the snickering boy.

"Now really. I don't believe you're in the position to make snide comments, Spotty. Forgive me for this, but I must point out, that your...size isn't what one would call 'stupendous', now is it? I mean, at least I _have _something to show off! I wonder, is there anyone else who hasn't noticed you sticking toilet paper down your pants as you leave the bathrooms?" he sneered, his voice loud and clear.

The color drained from Spotty's face, as everyone turned to grin at him.

Mr Freeman had a hand in front of his mouth, as he tried to hide his smile.

"Please, can we not discuss the size...or lack thereof, of Spotty's...equipment. That must be a very sensitive subject for him!"

Spotty buried his face in hands, looking on the brink of committing suicide.

Artemis grinned, as he turned back to Holly.

She shook her head in disbelief, smiling at him.

"You know what Arty? You are disgustingly devious!"

Artemis smiled ruefully at her, chuckling.

"I try, Holly. I really do!"

* * *

**So, did you guys like it? I really hope you do! I worked really hard on it, and I actually had writers block for a while! But I got through it, as you can see!!**

**Please guys, don't be shy! Send me more reviews!!! PLEASE!!!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!:D**

**But no FLAMERS!!**

**By the way, Grommies are like newbies. They are the babies in the high school. The pests, and the ones that mean absolutely nothing to society!**

**And I made Mr Freeman after my own favourite teacher, Mr Leighton! And he just so happens to be my English teacher! My teacher is the best!**

**I'll update soon! That's a promise!**

**See ya!:)**


	5. Something Sinister

**Hey!! I can't believe it! I have over 50 reviews!! Thanks sooo much guys! I decided to start working on the chapter as soon as possible, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it! I have a brand new character for you all! I have a feeling you guys are going to like her!**

**Here's a message for Manga Zeal:**

"**I WILL STEAL YOUR CAT!!! I HAVE NEVER MEET A VAMPIRE CAT BEFORE, And I WANT HIM FOR MYSELF! DON'T BE SELFISH!**

**Alecia, we must buy him a red cape, orange reflective sunglasses, a red sun hat, and two water pistals! He will look just like Alucard! Then he will be a real vampire cat! We can paste it on YouTube!:)"**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Something Sinister**

Holly watched, as Mr Freeman paced slowly up and down, giving them all instructions. Holly found herself beginning to drift slightly, as his speech sailed over her head. She couldn't seem to find the energy to listen to him.

She turned to look at Artemis, and was mildly surprised to see him twirling his pen lazily, his eyes drooping. If Artemis didn't pay any attention, then the speech was obviously not to important.

Suddenly, thoughts of Artemis pushed their way into her head, and she hurriedly turned away, not wanting to be caught staring.

But she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted him...very badly.

She bit her lower lip, and she jammed her knees together, feeling heat worm it's way up her body.

She fought back a moan, and took a shaky breath.

Then, unconsciously, she began to suck and chew on her pencil, not being able to keep still.

Artemis watched her out of the corner of his eye, quietly bemused by her sudden bizarre behavior. But once she started sucking on her pencil, his eyes widened to the size of golf balls, and the pen in his hand came to a abrupt halt, stopping in mid twirl.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The sight before him was mystifying, and his eyes couldn't seem to tear themselves away from the provocative image. He heart began to beat faster, and his cheeks went red with heat.

Holly continued to day dream, till her eyes wondered to the side, and she saw his stunned expression.

She stopped, and quickly removed the pencil, trying not to blush.

Suddenly, Mr Freeman clapped his hands together, causing both dreamers to jump in their seats.

"Right!" he barked, "I want you all to keep yourselves busy. Read, write, chat, I don't care. But please keep the noise level to a minimum. The last thing I want is to get a lecture on 'child behavioural patterns, and ways to give out punishments', like I did last year. I have a nasty suspicion that if I get called into the office again, I'll most likely be leaving with a tanned backside."

The class laughed at his dry sense of humor, then broke into moderately loud chatter.

Mr Freeman shook his head in defeat, then walked back to his desk, instantly disappearing behind the piles of papers and rubbish.

Holly shook herself, then turned to Artemis, smiling.

"Is it always like this?" she asked him curiously.

Artemis shrugged, "Pretty much."

She nodded, then went silent, thinking.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Holly?"

The elf was brought back to reality with a jolt.

"Yes?"

"Umm...how long do you plan to stay here?" he asked her, and was shocked to hear the obvious tremble in his voice.

Holly frowned, surprised by this question.

"For as long as it takes me to find the assassin. I can't leave till then. I can't risk leaving you unguarded. But...I think that this goes deeper than just a assassin. When we find this person, it will lead us to Opal. We can't rest till she's been sent back to her own time."

Artemis nodded, not saying anything.

"Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, Holly. That's all I need to know."

Holly opened he mouth to argue, but then closed it again.

The truth is, Artemis didn't want her to leave. Life just felt cold and boring with out her, and the thought of her leaving again was just too horrible. It was always like that. They'd get together, complete the mission, then go their separate ways.

And he hated it! He wished that for once, they could just be together. No fear, no hustle, no bullets raining down on them, no evil, insane pixies chasing them. He just wished that for once, they could hang out, like normal friends.

Yes, he enjoyed the thrill of a mission. But now he wasn't looking for a thrill. He was looking for a companion.

While all this was taking place, Holly was looking around, watching and examining each individual.

Everyone seemed happy, chatting with their friends, playing around, their faces lit up with happiness.

Holly's eyes fell upon the girl sitting next to Artemis, and frowned.

The girl had long, wavy dark brown hair, and her skin was fair and pale, almost as pale as Artemis. Her hair hung like a curtain at her sides, hiding her face from view. The girl had slim, white arms, and her legs where crossed. She was average height and slim, but her bust was fairly large, almost too big. Her frame was in a perfect hourglass shape. Holly had a sneaky suspicion that most of the girls in the school would be jealous of this beautiful young woman.

Holly looked down at her own ample chest, then back at the girl.

Both of them were living proof that slim and petite girls could have a large bust line.

But something else caught Holly's attention, and the sight made her blood run cold.

The girl was reading a thick, blue and black book. If Holly leaned the slightest bit forwards, she could just make out the title.

**Flesh House**.

On the cover was a picture of a dirty, blood stained tin bath, white against the moonlight. The sight was highly disturbing.

Suddenly, the girl covered her mouth with her manicured hand, and pushed the book away, her shoulders heaving. She lay down on her arms, trembling.

As Holly leaned forward to get a closer look, the words on one of the pages flashed up, burning into her eyes.

'_...Heather fell back, crying into the bars of her cell. She didn't watch the man skin and gut her husband.'_

Holly almost gagged, covering her own mouth. An image of a man skinning Artemis crashed into her mind. She pushed it away, horrified.

_What type of person reads books like that!?_ She thought in disgust.

The girl was still huddling in her chair, in obvious distress. Holly wondered why the girl would have even started reading the book if it was going to distress her like this.

Suddenly, the girl sat up and turned, and Holly saw her face.

She had large, grey blue eyes with thick dark eyelashes, and she had full pale lips. Her face was beautiful, but very matured. Holly got the impression that the girl was matured beyond her age.

_A adult-like child...strange._

The girl was staring straight back at Holly, her eyes suddenly curious.

Then a small, wane smile crossed her lips.

Holly turned away. Her instincts were screaming at her, telling her this girl ment trouble.

Artemis looked from the girl to Holly, and noticed that Holly was on edge, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Holly, what's wrong?"

Holly whipped round to look at him, and Artemis sat back hard. Holly's eyes seemed worried and suspicious, and her eyes kept darting towards the door.

"I think I have a hunch...something doesn't feel right." she murmured quietly.

Artemis opened his mouth to say something, when suddenly a loud bell rang outside, signalling the end of the lesson.

Holly hurriedly packed her bags, while Mr Freeman stood up, just visible behind his piles of papers.

"Right, get out." he called to them in that same bored, dispassionate tone.

The elf shot out her seat and rushed out the class, looking around wildly.

She had felt something from inside the classroom. A cold sense of foreboding, and she had felt as if something inhuman was watching them.

Holly walked slowly down the corridor, the lack of other students making her nervous. Where was everybody?

She looked behind, looking out for any sign of Artemis. She thought he would of followed her.

Holly stopped in the middle of another corridor, freezing on the spot.

The corridor is dark and dingy, and she felt her heart begin to beat at a rate of knots. A primative fear clawed at her heart, as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Suddenly, she stepped back, her eyes falling upon something at the end of the corridor.

Someone tall and pale was standing at the end of the corridor, it's skin glowing in the gloom. The thing looked up, and Holly saw red glowing eyes. Long black hair flowed around it, framing it like it would in water. The thing gave a wicked grin, then charged at her, its claw like hands extended.

Holly let out a cry, then fumbled in her school bag, pulling out her Neutrino.

She cocked the gun, and aimed, her hand steady.

The monster was before her in a flash, and before she could pull the trigger, it swiped at her hand, breaking her hand and sending the gun flying.

Holly screamed in pain, holding her broken hand. Pain ripped through her, and she fought back angry tears. She looked up, and saw its face.

It wasn't a it, but more of a he. It was a man, but he was still terrifying. His teeth was bared in a horrific, blood thirsty grin. His eyes were insane and red, and they glowed in the half light. He was wearing a grey, tight suit, with belts running along the top. One could say that the creature looked handsome, but that insane smile took away all his beauty, and replaced it with something far more ugly and sinister.

Suddenly, he grabbed her chest, lifting her above the floor. His fingers and nails dug into her flesh, and she let out a scream as the pain burned beneath her skin.

She hung there for a full minute, gritting her teeth, screwing her eyes up from the pain. She felt her blazer leave her body as he ripped it off her. Then he suddenly threw her, and she flew back, letting out a startled cry.

She screamed as she crashed to the floor, hitting her head on the marble floor as she landed. There was a painful crack, and she felt the familiar feeling of one of her ribs breaking.

Light flashed across her vision, and she groaned, her head throbbing.

Magic burst into life on her body, healing her broken bones. Her eyes stung, and she felt her head become light and fussy, as she healed.

Suddenly, she felt someone touch her arm, and she shot up, her fists clenched, a startled cry escaping her throat.

Artemis jumped back, then grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"Holly! It's alright! What happened?! I heard you screaming!"

She looked up, looking for the corridor and the monster with the glowing eyes.

But the corridor was empty, and fully lit. The creature was no where to be seen.

Holly shivered, and rubbed her arms, trying to compose herself.

Artemis was staring down the corridor, then looked back at her. He kneeled down next to her, and rubbed her arms, his face concerned.

"Holly, what did you see?" he murmured quietly, rubbing her arms gently, trying to calm her. He felt the goose bumps on her arms, and realised that her blazer was missing.

"W-where's your blazer?"

"I don't know..." she whispered, then looked around again. She spotted her missing blazer. It was in the middle of the corridor she'd just come from. Her bag was there to, its contents spilled out. She could see her Neutrino blaster laying not far from it.

Holly got shakily to her feet, then, with Artemis not far behind, she walked down the corridor till she reached her bag and blazer.

She got down on her knees, and hurriedly repacked her things, her hands still shaking. She had never been so scared of anything in her life. She was petrified of him!

She pulled on her blazer, then suddenly, she looked up slowly.

Then let out a startled gasp.

The monsters face was inches away from hers, his sick grin still pasted to his face. He opened his mouth, baring his sharp razor like teeth, and a low hiss escaped his lips.

Holly back peddled, trembling uncontrollably.

Artemis grabbed her Neutrino, then dropped down and grabbed her from behind, pulling her to him. He had no idea what was scaring her like this. Holly had never been this terrified of anything.

And the worst part was, that whatever it was, he couldn't see it.

Holly turned and buried her head in his shoulder, shaking like a leaf.

"Holly, it's alright. It's alright! It's gone now! You're safe!" he whispered soothingly, rubbing her back.

"Arty! Oh gods! Did you see him?" she whispered, pushing away from him, looking at him with wide eyes.

Artemis frowned, confused.

"See who? What did you see?"

Her jaw dropped, as she stared at him in disbelief.

"The man! There was a man! Or a monster! Didn't you see him?"

Artemis shook his head.

"Did you really see it? Maybe you just have a fever? Maybe No1 did something wrong in his spell?"

Holly stiffened, and gave him a sour look.

"I am not insane, Artemis. I saw him. He hurt me! And the proof is all around you. How could I have landed over there, while all my stuff is lying over here? Think about. You must believe me!"

Artemis took her face in his hands, his eyes softening.

"Of course I believe you. You're not insane, and you certainly wouldn't lie about something like this. I'm sorry for doubting you."

Holly closed her eyes, resting in his warm hands. It felt good.

"Thank you, Arty."

His frown disappeared, and he lifted her onto his lap, pulling her close. "Tell me what he looked like."

"He had long black hair, and very pale skin, paler than yours! And his eyes were red! Artemis, that man wasn't human! He kept grinning, and he had these sharp teeth! And he was tall." she told him, eager to tell him of her horrifying ordeal.

Artemis looked her up and down.

"What did he do to you?"

Holly explained, watching as his cheeks lost what blood they had.

When she was done, he shook his head.

"If Opal is as powerful as we think she is, a feat like this wouldn't be too hard to accomplish! She must of used her assassin to put you in that situation. And the fact that you actually received bodily harm makes things all the worse! But how? How could she accomplish something like this? It just isn't possible!"

Holly rolled her eyes, seeming to be slightly over her ordeal.

"Well, why don't you go tell him that? I'm sure our monster friend will be truly sorry! Who knows, maybe you two can go out and play chess together!"

Suddenly Artemis stiffened, and he pulled her tighter to him.

"Don't compare me to that monster, Holly. I would never have done something like that to you, even if I could."

He lifted her off his lap and handed her the gun, his face blank.

Holly got up hurriedly, and grabbed his arm.

"Arty I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that, I swear! That was a horible thing to say."

Artemis nodded, then touched her cheek.

"I don't want that thing to hurt you anymore..."

Holly tried to reply, when a loud screech echoed from the end of the corridor.

They both turned, and Holly stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, no, no! Not her again, please not her again!" she pleaded.

Susannah, the girl from earlier was running down the hall towards them, her smile huge.

_Oh hell no! Not Narcotics girl again!_

The hyper active girl reached them, and she grabbed hold of Holly's arm, pumping it up and down as she continued to bounce on the spot.

Artemis stood to the side, completely shocked. He had never seen anything like this before in his entire life.

But he had to admit, the look on Holly's face was truly priceless!

As Holly tried to pry the babbling girl off her, Artemis thought about what had happened.

_Opal wants to play dirty. She knows that Holly won't let anything happen to me. So what does she do? She sends out visions of a monster, which not only harms her emotionally and mentally, but physically as well! She's doing this to break her, and it won't end till Holly is nothing more than a shivering form, to petrified to even leave her room! I have to help her! I can't let this 'thing' hurt her!_

Unaware of her friends inner struggle, Holly tried once again, in vain, to dodge Susannah, who seemed determined to gain Holly's full attention.

"I noticed we weren't in the same class together! That's a real shame! We could have had so much fun!"

"Ya, right! That was a real shame." muttered Holly, lying through her teeth.

"Ya! But you're in Mr Freeman's class! That is soooo awesome! You're so lucky!" she sang, saying the mans name as if she worshipped the very ground he stood on.

In her head, holly was mentally writing down ten successful ways to silence irritating, drug crazed teens.

_Maybe that monster guy isn't so bad!_ _I'd fight him any day! Just to get this insane girl away from me._

As if on queue, an image of his insane face flashed in her mind.

She had an instant change of heart.

_On second thought, I change my mind! I love this girl!_

"Hey, you're hanging out with Artemis! Are you two dating? Oh my soul, you two would be soooo cute together!"

Holly clenched her fists, and it took every ounce of self-control she had to stop herself from punching Susannah through her face. She was _not _in the mood for this!

Suddenly, she saw someone walking up to them. Holly leaned to the side, and recognised the girl from class.

She walked up to them slowly, a smile on her lips. As she reached them, she placed a hand lightly on Holly's shoulder, and turned to Susannah.

"Honestly, do you have to bounce up and down like that? Can't you see that this poor girl is irritated? I don't blame her! She's been listening to you for the last five minutes! I think the Pope would resort to drinking if he had to listen to you for that same period of time!" she said, a smirk on her lips.

Susannah stopped bouncing, and glared at the girl. She was actually standing still!

_People, we have a breakthrough!_

The girl seemed pleased with Susannah's reaction, and gave them all a dazzling smile.

"See? Not so bad is it? Now why don't you run along? I'm sure your little blond friends are waiting."

Susannah turned and looked down the corridor at a group of girls standing and gossiping by the window. One of them with long, blond curls stepped forward and beckoned for Susannah to join them.

Susannah turned back to Holly and smiled.

"That's my friends! The blond one over there is our group leader! Come talk to us some time! If you need me, just ask around for Sunny! That's what they call me!"

With that, she bounced off and joined the other girls.

But the blond leader still stood there, and she appeared to be glaring at someone.

Holly looked next to her, and saw that the girl was scowling, her eyes filled with hatred.

The two girl glared at one another, both of them trying to stare the other down. Finally, the blond gave in, and rejoined her friends.

The pale girl gave a huff, then turned back to Holly, all smiles.

"Wow you're lucky! That little stalker was probably planning on following you all day!" she said, smiling from ear to ear.

Holly stepped away from the girl, and tried to look natural.

"I guess so. Is she like that to everyone?"

"In general, yes. But it's worse for new people. She's always trying to get in peoples good books. But all she does is irritate people."

Holly nodded, then felt someone stop next to her.

Artemis smiled at her, then addressed the girl.

"Hello Eve. How are you? It's been a while." he greeted her, smiling.

Holly was shocked. They knew each other?

Eve smiled at him, " It has! I'm fine thanks! And you?"

"Doing moderately well."

Holly piped in.

"Sorry to interrupt this happy reunion, but do you to know each other?"

Eve nodded, "We're acquittance's. We meet at the end of last year."

Holly nodded. This information seemed to soothe her suspicions for the girl. If Artemis knew her personally, then surely she couldn't be this assassin. The assassin was supposed to be a new student.

"I'm Holly O'Connor." she said, putting on a friendly smile.

Eve gave a happy laugh, her eyes bright.

"You're the new girl! Mr Freeman named you Pixie! I think it suites you! My name is Evangeline Watson. I'm American. My name is pretty strange, so you can just call me Eve."

Holly smiled, suddenly warming up to this strange girl.

Artemis smiled at them, glad they were getting along.

"Eve, you seemed distressed in class. What was wrong?" he asked her, as they began to walk back down the corridor.

Her face contorted in disgust, and she shook her head.

"It's that dreadful book of mine! I have no idea why I started reading it! It's just disgusting! I love crime stories, don't get me wrong, but I'm never going to sink so low as to read a book about butchering people! I'm going to throw that book out first chance I get! Can you believe that I nearly got sick!?"

Artemis shook his head, "No. It really must have been bad. Books like those are quite unnerving. But then again, you do read very mature books for your age, Eve. I don't think there's a single student in this school who has read any of the books you read."

Eve shrugged, "It's who I am. I love crime fiction, and yes, the books are way to mature for my age. But can you say that I'm normal?" she asked him seriously.

Artemis chuckled.

"No, I guess you're right. You are truly one of a kind."

Eve smiled, "But you also read matured books. You read books that even some adults have trouble with."

Artemis smiled that vampire smile of his.

"True, but at least they aren't about men butchering people."

"Good point."

They were walking down a flight of stairs, and Holly stopped, frowning.

"Where on earth are we going?"

Artemis and Eve stopped, and turned to her.

"Maths class." said Artemis, then put on a sour expression. He turned round and walked a head of them, muttering to himself.

Holly frowned again, then whispered quietly to Eve.

"What's wrong with Arty? What's his problem with maths? He wouldn't have trouble with maths, would he?"

Eve looked down at her, her face serious.

"It's not maths that's the problem, Pixie. It's the teacher who teaches it. He's a full blown Evolutionary. Him and Artemis disagree on a lot. And Artemis takes a lot of personal pleasure in pointing out what he does wrong, and how ridiculous the theory is."

Holly fought back a chuckle.

"So maths class ends up being a debate class?" she asked.

Eve shook her head, smiling ruefully.

"You have no idea!"

* * *

**OK, I know they seem ooc, but I'm going to make up an excuse and say that Holly acted different because she was in shock, and Artemis was worried.**

**Also for all you Hellsing fans (if there are any reading this story), the monster may sound VERY similar to the monster in Hellsing, but let me say this. IT IS NOT HIM! If it was, then Holly would have been dead before she hit the ground! **

**But, if you want to get a good idea about what he looks like, look up Bondagecard, and look for the picture with the name Hellsing on it. Theres a picture of someone similar to the monster there, but this one is wearing a red suit. I designed my monster after him. But my one is different, and most certainly not as cool!**

**I'll try to update soon! Bye bye! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Debates?

**Hey people! I'm very, very, VERY sorry that this took soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to finish, but I have been very preoccupied! I am writing an ACTUAL book of my own! And it has a very good chance of getting published! Well, at least that's what they said! I really hope it does happen! :D**

**The story's name is "The Vampire and her Keeper"! Thank you to Manga and Holly Marie Fowl for reading what I have made so far! You guys are awesome!!!!! :)**

**By the way, here's a message to Manga Zeal. :)**

**You suck!!!!! : P you know why? Coz I said so! (Ps. This is a personal joke. Everything I say means the opposite!)**

**Enjoy my chapter!**

**Oh, and Alucard is sooooooooooooooo AWESOME!!! :) People, do yourselves a huge favour, and go look him up! You won't regret it ;)**

**Debates…?**

The trio strode into a dimly lit classroom. Artemis looked around, a scowl on his face. It seemed like some very bad memories had been born here. Holly watched him curiously, intrigued by his strange behavior.

Eve was also watching the pale youth, her face concerned. She shifted from foot to foot, wringing her hands slightly. She was in obvious distress, and Holly began to wonder just how bad the situation really was.

They took their seats at the back of the class. Once again, there weren't multiple desks, but a group of six round ones. The rest all took their places, and Artemis, Holly and Eve were left with a table all to themselves.

Holly made sure to sit between Artemis and Eve. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to separate them, but she did know that she'd sit next to her human companion, no matter what the cost.

Artemis began to rummage through his bag, muttering to himself. He dragged a notepad out his bag, and dropped it on the desk before him. He dug a pen out his pocket, and began to write on the paper, the pen shooting across the page at a furious rate.

Holly sighed, and turned to Eve, who had her eyes glued to table.

Holly leaned in and whispered urgently into her ear.

"Is this normal?" she whispered, her voice filled with worry.

Eve turned to glance at Artemis, and then looked back at the table.

"Yes. He's trying to preoccupy himself." She muttered.

Holly turned back to Artemis. The sight of him in this state was very unsettling.

He had finally stopped writing, and was now staring at the board, his dark eyes seeming to flash and sparkle.

Holly tapped his arm, and he turned to her. As their eyes met, his eyes softened abruptly, and he touched her hand.

"Yes, Holly? Is there a problem?"

She knew he was referring to her state of mind. He was undoubtedly worried about her. He knew that what she had seen could physically hurt her, and he feared for her safety. Further more, the fact that he couldn't see her tormentor made him all the more terrified for her. He was afraid to admit it, but she meant the world to him.

But, little did he know, Holly felt the exact same way about him.

"No, no problem. But…why are you so…on edge?"

Artemis frowned slightly at her, and then shook his head.

"It's nothing. Honestly, don't worry about it."

Holly couldn't help but doubt this, but she let the subject drop, much to Artemis' relief.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened, and a middle aged man with short cropped brown hair walked into the class. He wore a pair of round spectacles, and he had a scientific look about him.

Obviously not the religious type.

Artemis' glare snapped to the man, and he stared at him, the corner of his lips turned down.

The teacher dropped his bag next to his neat, organized desk, and turned to address the unfortunate students.

"Morning. It's good to see you all here! Hopefully, you have all gotten acquainted. But let me introduce myself to all the new students here. My name is Mr Johnson, and I'll be your maths teacher for the duration of this year."

A small, almost in audible groan escaped the students, signaling their discomfort and lack of enthusiasm.

Mr Johnson pretended not to notice. He pushed his glasses back up his nose with one slim finger, and then he began to pace slowly back and forth, waving his fingers at a slow, maddening pace.

At that moment, Holly decided she would dislike this teacher till the end. Not only because Artemis disliked him, but because of the way he posed himself. Prancing around like some pompous scientist, lecturing them about rubbish, things that didn't matter to anyone! It all just went through one ear and out the other. Honestly, who would ever use algebra in real life? No one, so why did he have to lecture and rant on about it?

Holly finally came to a conclusion.

_Because he's a pompous English stink worm with a science degree._

Holly tried to ignore the fact that most of the reasons why she didn't liked this teacher were because Artemis didn't. She decided rather to focus on the fact that she hated maths and pompous gits.

The elf decided that from then on, she'd do the exact opposite of what the man told her to do. She didn't care if she failed maths! She was here to protect Arty, not to pass a grade! She couldn't care any less about her grades. She'd passed school once already, and she didn't need to do it again!

Holly glared at the teacher, as he launched himself into a lecture.

"Right, now that we're all acquainted, it's high time you all learn the facts. Maths is a very important subject, and I expect all of you to take it seriously…"

Holly stopped listening at that point. She was going to stick to her pledge, and since he said they should take it seriously, she wouldn't.

She took a pencil case and notepad from her bag, placing them on her desk. She tore out a piece of lined paper, and began to draw and doodle, using the lines as guides.

Soon a form began to take shape. She drew the long arms, stretched out like a pair of bat wings. She drew the long, claw like fingers spread wide, and the long, lean body curving to the side in an almost snake like sway.

Finally, she came to the head. She gave the eyes a malicious sheen, and the smile was insane and filled with blood lust. The dark hair framed his head, flowing like it would in water.

Suddenly, her pencil dropped, as she stared at her own creation.

The man grinned back at her, and the eyes almost seemed alive, just as firery as they'd been as he had lifted her off the ground after he had broken her hand.

The memory came back to her like a flash, and her hands began to tremble. Fear gripped her hard, and she tried desperately to calm herself.

Artemis watched her out of the corner of his eye. His dark blue eye drifted down to her crude drawing, as he wondered about the cause of her distress.

His eyes widened as they took in the sight of the monster on her page. He saw her shacking fingers, and the sound of her fast breathing could be heard over the sound of his own steady intake of breath.

With a slightly trembling hand, Artemis inched his across the space between them. He lightly touched her hand, and then moved his fingers to the drawing.

Slowly, he dragged the paper to his side of the desk, and lifted it to his eye level.

He let out a loud, harsh breath as he stared at the picture. His eyes took in the insane, blood-thirsty grin and the dark, dangerous eyes. He stared at the man's position; his arms spread wide, his hands forming claws in the air. His long black hair flowed around him, and he almost seemed like some bizarre spectra.

But, he knew this man was no ghost. He had seen Holly's condition after the encounter.

No ghost would ever be able to inflict that much damage to anyone!

He turned slowly to look at his companion. Her hands were clenched, and she was staring at her own fists. Her nails were digging harshly into her soft skin, and Artemis felt the urge to hold her hands in his.

"Is that…him?" he asked, pointing at the picture.

Holly took a shaky breath, and then nodded slowly.

"Y-yes. I have never been good at art, but that's a generally good idea of what he looks like." She stated, still not looking at him.

Artemis looked back at the picture. He let out another breath, trying to calm himself.

"Oh gods…" he breathed uneasily.

"Well, that's the under statement of the year." Muttered Holly, slowly regaining her composure.

"Holly…this is…disturbing, to say the very least."

The elf bit her lip, and turned away. It was as if maths had suddenly become the highlight of her life in less than five minutes.

Artemis sighed and pocketed the doodle. He'd sketch it out later and make it look more presentable.

As he looked up, his eyes meet with that of Mr. Johnson's. He was standing in front of their desk, a large stack of papers in his hands.

A scowl crossed Artemis' face, and he glared at the man, not bothering to hide is irritation.

The man smiled at Artemis, obviously enjoying the youth's inner struggle to remain composed.

"My, my! Master Fowl! It's good to see you again!" the man drawled, his words thick and sickeningly sweet.

Artemis nodded, pasting a fake smile to his lips.

"The same goes to you, Mr. Johnson. I'm looking forward to our little history lesson later. It will certainly be…enlightening." Artemis purred, giving the evolutionary his infamous vampire smile.

Mr. Johnson reared back slightly, and then smirked at Artemis.

"Enlightening? Oh yes, I'll enjoy it immensely. It's about time you learn which way the wind blows, Master Fowl."

Artemis gave a dark chuckle, the sound sending Holly's blood cold. She thought he had changed…well, maybe just a little.

"Oh no, _sir._ I do know which way the wind blows. Maybe that's just because I'm not a monkey. But, if you insist, I could go get you a rock to write with. Would that be easier for you?" Artemis drawled, his dark eyes flashing.

Holly nearly had a full on heart attack. Was he insane?! Speaking to a teacher with such disrespect would surely get him expelled.

But to her utter shock, Mr. Johnson pretended not to hear him, and simply slammed a maths sheet onto the table before the smirking Irish boy.

He kept his hand there, and leaned in close to Artemis, speaking in a harsh whisper.

"I expect over ninety percent from you." He growled his voice almost in audible.

Artemis shrugged, picking at the corner of the maths paper.

"Fine sir. I always get over ninety for everything I do." Artemis smirked, a sparkle in his eyes.

The maths teacher seemed to lose his nerveat that point, and he carried on handing out the papers, muttering under his breath.

Holly and Eve both took one glance at their papers, and then turned to each other. They both gave a knowing nod, and spun around to look at Artemis, both with hopeful smiles pasted to their lips.

Artemis heaved a heavy sigh, gave each of them a glare, and then grabbed their papers.

Holly grinned, and patted him on the shoulder, pleased that she wouldn't have to lift a finger.

Artemis ignored her, already writing furiously. He'd answer the question on his paper, then copy it down on theirs in light pencil marks, just to make sure they wouldn't get caught cheating.

Holly didn't like to think of it as cheating. The term seemed just too ugly.

_I mean, it's me who needs to pass! And besides, I'm sure Arty wouldn't mind! Who could it hurt?_

As Holly tried to find a good enough excuse as to why she was letting Artemis do her work for her, said genius passed their papers back, smiling slightly.

Both girls' jaws dropped. It had taken him less than ten minutes to finish the papers.

With shaky fingers, they took back their papers, and began to rewrite the answers.

Holly turned back to Artemis and gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks Arty." She whispered her voice sincere.

Artemis grinned, placing his hand on the table. It was shockingly close her hers, and Holly felt the breath leave her lungs. Her heart began to race, and she feared it was loud enough for even him to hear.

"It's a pleasure, Holly."

Suddenly he frowned, and his eyes fell on his hand. He stared, his cheeks slowly growing pink.

His fingers itched to touch hers, and his own heart began to race. He bit down on his tongue, trying to hold back a croak. His throat felt dry, and his heart felt like it would explode.

Witha tentativefinger, he reached out and touched her hand gently. When she didn't pull away, he began to stroke her hand, unconsciously holding his breath.

Holly sucked in a sharp breath, and closed her eyes. This all felt like bliss to her. Her senses were already on fire, and she wondered how long it would take for somebody to notice what was really going on.

Artemis embraced her hand and slowly dragged it under the table so it would be free from prying eyes. He placed it on his lap and held her hand tightly, refusing to let go. Holly embraced him back, enjoying the company. It never used to be like this, but things like this seemed to happening more often. Ever since they had returned from the past, they had been getting closer and closer, and physical contact became shockingly common. In the past, she would have probably slapped him for this brash behavior, but now she welcomed it with open arms.

_Oh gods, what's happening to me?! No, no, _no_!!!_

Her mind screamed at her to let go, but her body refused to answer, and she continued to hold his hand. After what felt like forever, she snapped back to reality, and pulled away, her eyes wide.

Artemis also seemed what he had done, and was now blushing beetroot red. He looked around, trying desperately to look any where but at her.

Suddenly, he got up, and carried his maths paper over to Mr. Johnson.

He handed the paper in, smiling from ear to ear. That vampire smile had returned again, and Holly felt her heart stop, her blood turning to ice.

The maths teacher snatched back the sheet of paper, one side of his lips turned up in a wicked, lopsided smirk.

"Seems you've finished rather quickly today Master Fowl. Was my paper too easy for you?" he asked, his voice thick and sweet, rolling off his tongue like honey.

"Well, of course _I_ would finish quickly. I'm not an ape, Mr. Johnson. I don't need sticks and pebbles to finish this maths paper."

Holly fought back a scream. Her heart almost came to a halt, and her jaw dropped. Her eyes bugged out, and Eve wondered if she should try and push Holly's eyes back into her sockets.

But, even under the pressure of this comment, the maths teacher stood firm.

"Well then, _Master _Fowl. If you're not an ape, what are you? Do we have a jellyfish in our class?"

Artemis' smirk shrank by a couple of molars, and he snapped back irritably.

"No, I'm not a jellyfish. If I was, then your ridiculous theory of evolution would make sense, now would it?" he sneered, rolling his eyes.

Unfortunately for Artemis, this just went a little too far.

Mr. Johnson slammed a hand on his table, and stood to his feet, a scowl on his face.

"Ridiculous? What is so ridiculous about my theory, Mr. Fowl?"

"Evolution's got more holes in it than a Dutch dam made of Swiss cheese!" Artemis scoffed, spreading his arms slightly for more affect. Little did he know, he had just repeated himself, using the same words his past self had said all those years ago.

"Oh, really Mr. Fowl? Is your own religion clean? Are there no holes in your beliefs?" Mr. Johnson snapped irritably, his eyes flashing dangerously behind the spectacles.

Artemis shook his head in disbelief.

"You think I'm arguing about religion? Honestly, Mr. Johnson, this indeed feels like talking to an ape. I don't have a religion, not yet anyway. I despise the theory of evolution not because of what I believe in, but because the theory is just so pointless and ridiculous. Don't come down on me like a ton of bricks with that religious argument of yours. I believe in science." Said Artemis, looking the Evolutionary right in the eye.

Mr. Johnson actually took a step back. Artemis had never mentioned this in any of their previous arguments, and this new fact took him completely off guard.

Holly took the opportunity to round on her new found companion.

"A debate?! Is that what you call this!?" she growled, waving a hand in the direction of the fuming pair.

Eve shrugged, "So I understated it a bit, so what? You wouldn't have let him in if you'd known."

Holly curled her fingers around an imaginary neck, strangling the life out it.

"I'm going to kill him!" she hissed, imaging herself killing the under aged genius.

Suddenly, Mr. Johnson seemed to regain his composure, and launched straight back into the argument.

"Mr. Fowl, if you truly believed in science, the theory of Evolution would make all the sense in the world to you. What is it that eludes you so?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

Artemis sat down on the top of an empty desk, and pointed a finger at his teacher.

"Everyone has mixed emotions about this _theory_, Mr Johnson. I for one, think it's rubbish. Aren't we all entitled to our beliefs?"

Mr. Johnson frowned, like this was the stupidest question he'd ever heard, "Well...yes, but-"

"Then surely, you will note that not every student in this class is a evolutionary. They do not all share your...beliefs."

Artemis cast a serious glance at the students before him, and each student sank in their chairs, not wanting to be caught up in the action.

"So if not all the students share your belief, why make it your sole mission to convert me? I do not wish to be degraded or forced into following a theory which I do not agree with. Everyone is this world tries to highlight their religion or belief, arguing amongst each other. Hate and war is more often than most based on religion and belief, and to be frank, the world would be a better place if everyone just kept it to themselves. No religion or belief here is blameless...not even Christianity."

The students stared at their desks miserably, knowing what he said was true.

"People have died for religion. Innocent people have been killed and tortured, just because they were brought up with a different belief. Christianity, Muslim, Atheism, Jewish...all of them have their extremists, people who would kill and destroy lives for their chosen belief. Yes, not every Muslim likes to blow things up, and quite frankly, there's only a handful of Muslim terrorists in a ocean of Muslims, but that still does not take away the fact that religion and beliefs have been the cause of so many deaths in history that it can not be recorded. What I say next could put my head on the chopping bloke, but to me, the world would be a better place without it."

Students gasped, and Mr. Johnson's eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

Artemis smiled sadly, shaking his head as he stared down at his shoes.

"For now, I have no beliefs or religions. I just follow science and facts. Maybe one day I will adopt a belief. But for now, I'd highly recommend that you stop with this foolish attempt to draw me into the theory. May I remind you that my lawyers are watching with baited breath."

Mr. Johnson gave a happy, sick smile, shaking his head and laughing.

"So you're just going to be stubborn and ignore facts, like a common mule?"

Artemis' eyes narrowed, and he glared at his teacher, anger bubbling up inside him at the comment.

"Yes. Stubborn may be, but I mule? Most certainly not!"

Mr Johnson smiled, and walked over to his desk, beginning to write a note.

"Well in that case, I'd better just send you to the Principle and be done with you."

Artemis froze, and his eyes shot up to meet the teachers.

"For what? Disagreeing with you?"

Mr. Johnson smiled, sticking a note up on the wall.

"No, Master Fowl. That is for insulting the beliefs of fellow students and upsetting my class. You are dismissed."

Artemis turned to look at the students. They looked slightly peeved, but otherwise fine. The speech about the lives lost because of their religions had shaken them up, but they had known this already. They didn't want him to be sent to the lions den just because he had given them a fright!

Artemis sighed, and then jumped off the table, his shoes thumping as they hit the tile floor. With his head held high, he walked out the classroom, but strangely he had a smirk on his face.

But just before he passed through the doorway, his eyes meet Holly's, and he winked playfully at her.

The elf in question gave a scowl, and thrust her hand into the air, grounding her teeth mercilessly.

Mr. Johnson ignored her completely, muttering under his breath. Holly waited for him, but he still paid her no attention, flipping through some papers furiously.

Finally, Holly lost her patience, and stood to her feet, her chair squeaking as it ground against the tile floor.

Their maths teacher's eyes shot up and they widened as they took her in. His jaw slackened as he saw the ferocity in her hazel eyes. Despite her size, Holly could look quite threatening when she had her moments.

"Mr. Johnson, may I please be excused?" she asked in a slightly menacing tone, her eyes dark.

Mr. Johnson seemed thrown by this question, and it took him a few minutes to recover.

"Um…I-I don't really th-think…" his voice died in his throat as Holly curled her hands into fists, lifting a corner of her mouth in and angry sneer.

"Really, sir. I'm not asking for much now am I?" she asked, taking a small step towards the door.

"Um, no I guess not…Oh fine, you're excused, Miss O'Connor."

Holly nodded her thanks, and then rushed out the door, her heart beating erratically.

She ran down the corridor, searching left and right, keeping an eye open for Artemis.

She was about to call out to him, when a pair of hands grabbed her arm, pulling her.

Holly let out a sharp gasp, and spun on the spot, lashing out at her attacker.

Her fist connected with Artemis' chest, and he gasped, letting go off her arm. He fell back against the wall, clutching his chest.

Holly's eyes widened and she rushed over to his side, her features concerned.

"Arty, I'm so sorry!" she said, grasping his shoulders.

Artemis winced, and inclined his head to her.

"I'm fine. I just got a huge shock, that's all." He reassured.

Holly's eyes flashed, and she pulled him from the wall, scowling.

"Good." She growled, pulling him into an empty side classroom to their right. She locked the door, and then turned on him, her eyes blazing. She grabbed him and pushed him against the chalkboard, cornering him.

"Are you insane?! Have you completely lost your mind, Fowl!?" she roared, shaking him sharply.

Artemis chuckled, tilting his head back so as not to have to look her in the eye.

"Insane? No, I think not."

Holly shook him again, grinding her teeth together in shear frustration.

"Do you have any idea how _stupid _that was!? You could have gotten yourself expelled or hurt!?" she roared, pointing a finger at his chest.

Artemis stopped laughing and looked at her face, his eye wide with surprise.

"Honestly, Captain. Do you think I'd let myself get expelled? And how could I have possibly gotten hurt? This is a school building, not an asylum."

Holly growled, and took a step back, folding her arms across her chest.

"Is that what you think? It seems you have forgotten about my attack earlier. Let me remind you that Koboi is after _you_, not me. I've been sent here to protect you, and I will not have you running around getting yourself in trouble constantly! That…_thing_ could have attacked you while you walked to the offices!" she growled angrily.

Artemis slumped slightly, seeing her point. He pushed his hair out his forehead and gave a heavy sigh.

"Now that you put it that way, I see that you may have a point. That was pretty foolish…" he admitted sheepishly.

Holly cocked an eyebrow at him, "Now that's the understatement of the year."

Artemis chuckled, and suddenly put his hands on her shoulders gently.

"I'm sorry, Holly. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He murmured softly, his eyes soft.

Holly stiffened, and then slumped under his hands, resting against them.

"I…I didn't want the same thing to happen to you." She whispered her voice almost in audible.

Artemis nodded slowly, smiling down at her. He let go off her and sat down at on of the desks, making himself comfortable.

Holly shook herself. She wouldn't have another emotional breakdown, not in front of him. She would not get all soft and emotional just over memories, no matter how much they stung.

She pulled herself up to her full height and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Looks like someone's getting comfortable." She noted, eyeing him up and down.

He shrugged, resting his arms behind his head.

"We're going to be here for a while so we might as well get comfortable. I'm not going to spend the next twenty minutes standing up."

Holly frowned, obviously confused.

"But what about the principal?" she asked, staring at him in shock.

Artemis rolled his eyes, a trait he had picked up from both Holly and Juliet.

"I'm simply not going to go. Mr. Johnson was in just as much fault as I was. And besides, a message from mother…I mean mum, shall be more than enough to straighten things out."

Holly tried not to groan as she sat down next to him. She watched with anxious eyes as he took out his phone and began to type.

"Um…I know you're a genius and all…but won't he realize it's from you?" she asked worriedly.

Artemis patted her shoulder reassuringly as he continued to type away with one hand.

"It's fine, Holly. My phone has a direct link to my mum's phone. That way it seems as if the message comes directly from her."

Holly nodded, but still felt uneasy.

After a few more minutes of typing, Artemis gave a shout of triumph, and handed the phone to her. Holly took it and read the message, her eyebrows riding higher and higher on her forehead as she read.

_Dear Mr. Dornez_

_I am severely disappointed in your staff. I have just received a very emotional phone call from my dear son, Arty. He is extremely upset with the way he was treated in Maths class today. He claims that his teacher Mr. Johnson verbally attacked him in class, trying to convert him to the horrible ways of Evolutionists. From what I have heard, St Bartley's is not an overly religious school, and you except all religions, so why is it that you have an Evolutionary teacher trying to convert my son to such barbarianism? I warn you, if my son receives any more emotional scars in your care, I promise you, the scars that teacher shall receive will be anything but emotional._

_Please speak to this teacher. My lawyers will be waiting to see the results._

_Sincerely_

_Mrs. Angeline Fowl _

Holly looked back at her grinning friend, her jaw limp.

"Oh, you really are devious." She muttered, handing the phone back to him.

Artemis chuckled as he sent the message, his shoulders shaking as he laughed.

Holly rolled her eyes towards the heavens as she prayed for patience.

"Some things never change." She sighed.

Artemis laughed all the harder, slumping in his chair, holding his sides.

Holly finally snapped, and she clamped a hand over Artemis' mouth, silencing him.

"Laugh any harder and we may havevisitors." She hissed, her hand still pressed to his mouth.

His eyes widened, and his lips slammed shut. She felt his soft lips brush the skin of her palm, and she shivered slightly at the contact.

_Wait…what the hell am I doing!?!_

She tried to bring herself to pull her hand away, but just as she got the courage and will to pull away; his own hand shot up and grabbed her wrist.

She could have easily over powered him…if that was what she wanted. Instead she froze, and watched as he pressed her hand to his lips lightly in a soft kiss.

His arm wrapped around her waist as he twisted in his seat, and he pressed her to him, his lips never leaving her palm. She followed his demands, and she hugged him back, successfully entwining them both.

Her mind completely shut down at that point, and she tried to regain her footing on reality. She struggled internally, and fought back the moan that clawed at her throat.

Finally, something small clicked into place, and her mind finally took over her heart and instincts.

_What in the name of all that is holy are you _doing_!?!!!_ She roared at herself.

With a heave, she pulled her hand away and pushed away from him, dropping back into her own seat. She spread her arms wide to counteract the sudden light headiness.

Artemis' eyes widened, and what color he had left drained from his pale face.

Then it all came rushing back, as his face lit up in a crimson, embarrassed blush.

Oh Commander Root would have been proud!

They both sat in silence, each one blushing in different shades of red and pink. Finally Holly gave a nervous cough and pointed at a wall clock just above the chalkboard.

"Um…isn't it about time we get moving?" she asked shakily.

Artemis' gaze shot up to the clock, and he nodded, rising to his feet.

But as they both rose to their feet, neither one of them noticed a large, red eye watching them from the back of the classroom. The eye flashed dangerously, and then faded from view, melting into the wall behind it.

Together they walked out the door and headed down the corridor in the general direction of maths class. As they rounded a corner, the bell rang out just as the maths classroom came into view.

When they reached the door, Artemis indicated for Holly to wait outside while he got the bags. He slipped through the door, leaving her alone in the corridor.

Holly sighed, and leaned back against the wall, letting her muscles relax.

But instead of her back meeting a solid, stone wall, it made contact with something fleshy and soft.

Holly bristled, taking in a sharp breath. Her eyes widened, and she looked up, craning her neck back slowly.

She then let out a horrified gasp, and her heart came to a complete halt.

The monster from earlier was grinning down at her, his eyes red and his grin spreading wider than what was ever thought possible. She was resting against his stomach, and the material of his bondage suit rubbed against her clothes. He felt cold, and a shiver of cold and fear ran down her spine.

After a few seconds of shocked silence, she shot forwards, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

But the man had other plans.

With a wicked chuckle, he grabbed her and spun her around, pinning her to the wall. Holly gasped in pain as her body slammed into the wall, and she felt her ribs begin to crack.

He spun around till he was in front of her, and she gasped as one of his hands clamped around her wrists, squeezing them mercilessly. Without a ounce of effort, he lifted her off the ground, hanging her in the air slightly above his head. His hand shot out and his fingers clung to her chest. Holly let out a cry of pain as his fingers pressed to her bodice, his fingertips bruising the skin.

The monster grinned even more, and then leaned in, a low growl escaping him.

"Look what I caught." He said his voice filled with cruelty and insanity. His voice was silky and deep, and the sound made Holly shiver. If he was an ordinary man, she thought women would swoon over that voice, but at that particular moment, it just scared the hell out of her.

Holly winced against the pain. Her mind began to shut down as her body went into shock, her fear taking over.

_No! I can't…I have to do something!_

With a growl of her own, Holly lashed out with her leg, her foot rocketing towards his stomach.

But he simply laughed, ignoring her efforts to free herself.

"You'll die today, elf!" he laughed, as he let go of her chest. His hand moved back, straightening out and becoming more streamlined as the fingers glued themselves together.

Holly watched his hand, her eyes widening. What was he going to do to her, stab her with his hand?

She had no idea how right she was.

With one last smirk, his hand rocketed forwards, heading straight for her stomach. But just before it made impact, it stopped dead in its tracks, and the smile slid off the mans face. He dropped Holly, and he whirled around on the spot, his face surprised.

Holly collapsed to the floor as the classroom door opened. Artemis stood in the doorway, a smile on his face, both bags slung over each shoulder.

But his smile disappeared completely as his eyes fell upon Holly's limp form. He slammed the door closed and ran to her side, rushing past her attacker. He failed to notice him, and the man grinned down at Holly, smirking at her shivering form.

For a second their eyes meet, then he was gone, and the space where he had been become completely empty.

Holly shivered, and then looked at Artemis' face as he dropped down besides her.

"Holly! Are you alright!?" he asked, his face layered with worry.

Holly nodded shakily, her hand floating up to her burning chest. She pressed her fingers to her bodice lightly, and winced as the pain intensified.

Artemis stared at her hand in confusion. Suddenly realization dawned, and his eyes widened in horror.

Holly didn't want him to worry, so she thought up a hurried excuse.

"It's just my heart, Arty. I was terrified, so my heart feels like it's about to explode.

Artemis frowned, and then nodded, believing the clever lie.

He helped her to her feet just as the classroom door opened, and the students began to file out, chattering happily.

Artemis took the opportunity and whispered in her ear.

"Was it him? If it was, then I think it's me who's going to be protecting you from now on."

Holly shivered, "Yes…but I think they're trying to take me out so they can get to you." She replied, as Eve joined them. Artemis smiled at the brunette with fake happiness, and muttered back to Holly out of the corner of his mouth.

"Either way, you're still in danger, and I'll try my best to help you. You deserve that."

Holly tried to argue, but Eve butted in, her voice bringing them both to attention.

"Come on guys! You leave me all alone in that retched classroom, and now you have secret little whispered conversations! Count me in will you?! You guys can have your little dates when I'm not here!" she growled, pointing at the both of them.

Artemis blushed, and inclined his head to her.

"We're terribly sorry Eve. We should have brought you along. By the way, what do we have next? My memory seems to be fading a bit." He admitted as the walked down the corridor.

Eve rolled her eyes to the heavens, praying for patience.

"We have break now! And because it's the first day of the semester, the food in the cafeteria is going to be really good!" she sang, her voice filled with genuine excited.

Holly visibly perked up, momentarily forgetting her ordeal, and turned to Eve, her eyes bright.

"Do they have salads?" she asked hopefully. She half registered that this simple subject was a way for her mind to calm itself, but she didn't really care.

Eve looked miffed by this question, and muttered out a gruff reply.

"Well of course they have salads. But I would never go near them…are you some kind of health freak who only eats one handful of green stuff and drinks water and nothing else?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. The thought of not eating a good helping of lasagna was enough to make Eve shiver.

Holly laughed at the good natured girl. It was nice to find someone who didn't fuss over every milligram they gained.

_Oh, every cloud has a silver lining!_

**Sorry this took so long to write, but I've been pretty preoccupied! I hope you like it! :D**

**A few issues I have to address.**

**For all you Evolutionaries who are reading my story, no offence is intended. I am basically running with what I know. Artemis did mention his distaste for the theory in TTP, so please do not get the impression that I am biased. This story promotes no particular religion what so ever. Artemis just believes strongly in science.**

***sighs miserably* Yes, i will admit that this chapter has been a huge disaster in my story. I have lost many viewers because of it, and I just want to say sorry to all the people who felt insulted and angry because of my last two attempts at this chapter...that includes silentshadow104. Sorry shadow!**

**It took me forever to think of something to put in, and I think I have found something that will hopefully work (winces). being a Christian, I know that religion is important, but...I do believe that religions have cause a lot have damage. My religion is even at fault as well! Please people, I'm begging you, please don't think I'm trying to degrade religion! I love religion! But we all have to admit that people have died because of it. We all know this! It doesn't mean that we all have to go and kick our religions out of our lives! I'm just saying, think about it. And that last comment Artemis made was harsh, I agree, but I have read a chapter from one of my hero's who doesn't believe in anything, and he shook me up. I took his argument and molded it into this story, because I can't bare to see my readers this angry anymore. Religion should never be brought into stories, and I'm sorry for doing it in the first place.**

**But let me get straight to the point. Artemis has NO religion, and he is not saying that Evolution is worse than any other religion, vice versa. He is merely pointing out that for the moment, he doesn't want a religion in his life, and he despises it when people try to change him.**

**To silentshadow104 and all my other upset viewers, I am very sorry. I know you have probably lost faith in this story now, but please, don't judge it on this one chapter. The rest of this story has no form of religion what so ever, and I'd appreciate it if you read it to the end.**

**I understand that Artemis seems way ooc in this chapter. The reason for his rudeness is because he not only disagrees with the teacher, he also really dislikes him. The two of them have been at each others throats since they first meet, and their arguments often go much further than that of evolution.**

**I'm sorry Evolutionists! Please don't get offended!**

**I personally think that Artemis does not believe in evolution. It is my own personal opinion, and I am using what I know of him.**

**The reason why I keep referring to Holly's attacker as man and monster is because he is a man/monster. I can't think of anything else to call him. His identity will be revealed later in the story!**

**I think you have already picked up that I don't like maths very much. And I am proud of it! Maths is WAY too hard! :p**

**I'll try to update soon! Please review! I want to reach my goal! Please don't be shy! Please!?!**

**Message to Manga:**

**You STILL suck!**

**Bye bye for now!**


	7. Romeo and Juliet

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait AGAIN, but time just seems to be against me, and we have been getting homework by the tons! It's horrible! I hate end of the year exams and preparations! =(**

**But don't worry; I'm trying to set goals for myself! Hopefully the chapters will come quicker now…I hope!**

**A message to Manga:**

**If you forget my birthday, I will skin you alive! And you suck! P.s. LAUNCH THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY!!!!!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Romeo and Juliet**

Artemis, Holly and Eve walked down the corridor, heading in the general direction of the cafeteria.

Holly, on the other hand, had no idea where she was going, and she walked next to Artemis, looking around with big, round hazel eyes. She would sneak glances out the windows, admiring the gardens, and she enjoyed the warm sunlight that filtered through the glass, warming their skins as they passed by.

The Elvin captain tried to ignore the fact that her mind was floating around on neutral topics, trying to deal with the trauma she'd been through that day. She completely blocked her mind off to thoughts of her grinning attacker, and was now wondering around in happy ignorance.

Artemis noticed this, and felt wonder well up inside him. He was shocked by how well she was handling it all, and her psychological barriers simply astounded him!

_Truly a work off art! Even Dr. Po would have a run for his money!_

Ever since their breakthrough all those years ago, Artemis had developed some grudging respect for the man. The fact that he'd survived their sessions impressed Artemis greatly. Dr. Po was truly a man of iron.

Artemis suddenly noticed that Holly and Eve were chatting away, smiling and laughing as they walked. It was obvious that they had begun to grow found of each other, and the two of them were literally glowing with excitement.

_Thank you, Holly._ Artemis thought, as he saw how happy Eve looked.

Eve, one the one hand, was pleasantly surprised. Holly was one of the first girls she'd managed to have a decent conversation with, and the fact that Holly hadn't run of screaming was quite impressive. Eve smiled, and Holly smiled back, flashing her small white teeth.

Suddenly, an idea flashed through the brunettes head, and her smile doubled in size.

"Hey Pixie, you know Anime?" she asked curiously.

Holly's' smile shrank by a few molars, as confusion spread across her face.

"Noooo…" she said slowly, dragging out the word.

Eves jaw dropped, and she stared at Holly in a mixture of pure horror and astonishment.

"So…you're telling me you've never watched an anime show? You know Japanese moving art, graphics, animax, comicon?"

Holly frowned, and shook her head slowly.

Eve let out a little growl, and began to dig around in her school bag furiously as they walked, muttering under her breath.

Artemis rolled his eyes to the heavens, "Oh gods, not again!"

Eve let out a triumphant shout, and dragged out a large file. The file looked like it would burst, and Holly tried to keep her eyes in her head.

Eve opened up the file, and began to shuffle through the pages, humming one of her favorite theme songs. Finally she reached the selected pages, and she shoved it under Holly's nose, grinning from ear to ear.

"See? This is an anime character! Pixie, I'd like you to meet Seras Victoria!" she sang, pointing at a picture in her file.

Holly took the file from her new found friend, and took a closer look at the picture.

The picture was of a blond, nineteen year old anime girl. Her eyes were blue, and she had short, spiky blond hair that came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a mustard yellow uniform, and her smile revealed two small fangs. Holly recognized the art form. She'd watched some of them in Haven, but she had never known what it was called.

"Seras Victoria? Who is she then?" Holly asked curiously, looking at all the other pictures. There was one with her eyes glowing red, and she was carrying what appeared to be a huge, hand held cannon gun.

"Seras Victoria is a vampire who works for the Hellsing Organization. She nearly died in a mission, but a vampire saved her life by turning her into a vampire. That vampire is called Alucard!" Eve said, her voice rising in excitement.

Artemis hung his head, heaving a heavy sigh. Eve was completely head over heels for that Alucard character, and he knew that Holly would soon be in for a wild ride.

Holly became extremely curious, and against all sense, she turned the page.

A picture of a tall, lankly man in old Victorian fashion stood before her on the page, his sadistic grin huge. He was wearing a long red coat and suit, complete with a red fedora hat, and he was wearing a pair of orange mirrored sunglasses. He was devilishly handsome, and his black hair came down to his shoulders, framing his pale face. Another picture showed him in a fighting pose, a long, dangerous looking semi automatic pistol in each hand. His sadistic smile remained plastered to his face, half ruining his handsome features. His red eyes glowed with an insanity and joy, and Holly felt as if one look from him would send anyone's sanity jumping over the fence, and your mind would run off laughing into the night.

But there was something about the grin that seemed all too hauntingly familiar.

Holly looked at the pictures of him for a long while, considering him. He was definitely not the man who attacked her, but there was something about the anime character that was definitely similar.

"May I ask, who is Alucard?" she asked, not looking up from the picture.

Eve clapped her hands in delight, glad for the chance to talk to her about him.

"Alucard is basically Dracula! Instead of Van Hellsing killing him, he captured him and forced him into servitude, and now he belongs to the Hellsing Organization. He is the Organizations trump card, and he is the Elite in the slaying of vampires."

Holly did a comic double take, her eyebrows raised.

"I thought he was a vampire! How can he kill his own kind?"

"He has to! The vampires are fake vampires, but don't ask why, because it's a long story and I'm not going to ruin the plot for you. He and Seras are sent out on missions to destroy vampires and ghouls, effectively keeping Britain safe from danger. By the way, ghouls are zombies, but vampires can control them. If you are no longer a virgin and a vampire bites you, you become a ghoul."

Holly took one last look at the handsome vampire, and then gave the file back.

Eve took at it back and closed it, glad to have introduced her new friend into the wonderful world of vampires. She was feeling quite proud of herself, and turned to grin at Artemis.

Said teenager rolled his eyes, and was repaid with a view of her pink tongue, as she stuck it out at him in a very childish and irritable manner.

"And there was I thinking you're mature."

Eve shrugged, turning back to the corridor.

"I am mature, but I'm just in a particularly hyper mood right now. Sew me if you wish for trying to have fun!" she said, waving a hand at him.

Holly couldn't help but laugh, and she held her sides, laughing a rich, tingling laugh that bubbled out her mouth in happy waves.

Things really did seem to be lightening up!

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and she felt herself being pulled into a strong embrace.

Holly bristled, and curled her hand into a fist. Desperate to defend herself, she brought her fist round and up, aiming for her attackers head.

But her fist missed, as her so-called attacker leaned back, skillfully dodging the hit.

Suddenly an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Hey shorty, don't be so harsh! I rather like my face, and I'd really like to keep my head on my shoulders!"

Holly whirled round in the arms, and looked up, searching for a familiar face.

She let out a sigh of relief, as a happy, friendly face grinned down at her.

"Luke!" she laughed, looking up into the blonds face.

"Shorty!" he mimicked, his grin growing to astronomical proportions.

Artemis, who was watching from the side, tried to keep his face from revealing his inner turmoil. He was shocked at the sight of this complete stranger hugging his best friend, and he felt an irritating spurt of jealousy and possessiveness well up inside him, breaking through the calm, clear façade.

Artemis pushed up next to them, and gave Luke his most serious and cold smile ever.

"Holly, I never knew you had other friends here! How long have you two known each other?" he asked, giving Luke a once over.

Luke immediately felt the irritation and possessiveness flowing from the pale youth, the emotions rolling off of him like waves. He stepped away from Holly, his hands falling to his sides.

"Not long. We met this morning. He showed me to my room. I would have been completely lost without him," replied the elf, though she was feeling seriously confused.

Then in hit her. The great Artemis Fowl was jealous! Did he seriously feel threatened by her new, friendly acquaintance?

_Oh Arty…_She thought sadly, wishing she could say how she felt.

Luke was looking at Artemis with a curious eye, his head slightly tilted to one side.

Suddenly he snapped his fingers, a wide grin crossing his features.

"Aaaah! Now I see why I don't have a chance with you! I guess I was more right than I thought!" he laughed, turning to the now blushing elf.

"N-no! It's not like that!" she argued, hoping that Artemis wasn't listening.\

But Luke simply wagged his finger at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Don't give me that rubbish! I can see what's going on here!"

Holly tried to argue, but Luke suddenly let out a startled yelp, and he dashed forwards, coming over to stand next to Eve.

Eve in turn gave him an odd look, frowning at him.

"And you are…?" she questioned, cocking a slim eyebrow at him.

Luke gave her his dashing grin, "I'd ask you the same question! I've never seen you around here. I know him, but not you," he said, jabbing a thumb at Artemis.

Eve gave the grinning teenager another once over before answering.

"I'm Eve Watson. I'm surprised I haven't notice you, since I've been here for three years now."

Luke turned a bright shade of pink, as he realized how short sighted he'd been. He felt like kicking himself!

"Oh dear…I'm terribly sorry! My name is Luke Papadopoulos!"

Eve gave him a small smile, and then returned to her file, her fingers gliding over the page.

Suddenly Luke touched the page she was on, and he took in a sharp intake of breath.

He looked at Eve as if Christmas had come early, and his mouth hung open in shock.

"You watch Hellsing?" he asked, his voice hanging in awe.

Eve did a comic double take, her own eyes growing wide.

"Yes…do you?"

Luke didn't even answer. Instead he flung his arms into the air in mock praise, looking as if his legs were about to give way.

"My prayers have been answered!" he cheered, his voice rising.

Eve gave him a quire look, but decided that she was going to have a little chat with him. Who knew, maybe she'd get lucky.

Holly frowned at the two chatting teenagers, and she turned to Artemis, who was walking next to her, also watching this whole fiasco.

"Do you get any of that?"

Artemis frowned to, shaking his head.

"No. Eve has tried to get me to watch some of it with her, but I always declined. Believe it or not, I'm not the vampire type."

"Could have fooled me…" Holly joked, rolling her eyes.

Artemis laughed good heartily, "Very funny. I watched the first DVD, but I decided not to continue. It was OK, but I'll rather leave that kind of stuff to the experts."

"Which by some miracle…is not you?"

"No, sorry."

She nodded in understanding, but suddenly stopped as they entered a huge hall.

The room was filled with tables, and students were all sitting around, eating and chatting to their friends. At the far corner was large kitchen area, and students stood in line with plates or bowls, waiting impatiently to be served. There was even one who was arguing that someone had stolen his place, and he looked just about ready to lunge at the boy who stubbornly kept his ground.

But Holly wasn't interested in the two humans. She was more interested by the salad table, which had a long line of girls filing up to dish up their favorite bunny food.

Holly smiled, and silently blessed Foaly. She took a step into the room, not noticing Artemis' mirth-filled smile.

Eve also stepped into the hall, and she handed Luke her beloved file. She ignored his loud protests, and she jogged to reach Holly, who was already half way to the salad table.

She grabbed Holly's arm and spun her around.

"Pixie, are you really going to eat that green rabbit food?" she asked, her voice holding the slightest tinge of a whine.

Holly nodded enthusiastically, and she turned around, trying to get to her chosen destination.

Eve heaved a sigh, and let go of the elf in defeat. After a second of remorse, she pulled herself up and charged toward the hot food stands, her mouth watering.

Artemis followed Holly, also being fond of salads. He would have loved some caviar, but whenever he asked for it the chiefs would glare at him. He'd lodged a complaint, but the school had apologized for the lack of funds. In the end he'd just have to settle for fancy salads.

The two friends stood in line, waiting to reach the table. Holly laughed as she watched Luke curse in the background, still holding Eves' file. He also wanted to dish up, but he couldn't just leave her file.

Finally, Luke found a large enough table for the group, and he put the file down on Eves' seat. He took off his blazer and placed it over the file, hiding it from thieving eyes. With a self-satisfied grin, he ran to the line, taking his place behind Eve.

Holly smiled at the two of them. It was nice to see Luke interacting with someone else. She liked Luke a lot, and he was the first person to take her in at the school, but she liked to have her own personal space.

Later the two of them came back to their chosen table, their plates filled with clean, fresh salad. Holly took her place on the bench, and Artemis sat down next to her, flashing a happy smile at her.

Holly smiled back, but her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw Eve and her plate

Eve waltzed up to the table, her plate held in both hands. The plate was filled high with lasagna. She was smiling from ear to ear, her eyes sparkling with happiness and pride.

The brunette dropped into the seat opposite Holly, and she laughed at the look of shock and horror on Holly's face.

"Pixie, you look like you've never seen lasagna before! What's with the shocked expression?"

Holly took a minute to reply, "Don't get me wrong, I've seen lasagna before…but never so…much."

Eve laughed good heartily, her eyes closed as she laughed.

"That's what they all say! But don't worry; they only serve lasagna on Mondays."

"I'm surprised you look the way you do!" marveled the elf, staring at the pile of Italian food.

"I guess so! They say that I'm born under the moon, so no matter how much I eat, I barely gain a pound! But that's just a tall tale. Must be fast metabolism or something like that."

Artemis butted in, joining in the conversation, "You do happen to be quite fit, Eve. And yes, you do have a fast metabolism."

"Lucky you," murmured Holly, poking at her tiny bowl of salad. Being a police officer, she had to remain fit and healthy, and her diet consisted mostly of nutrition bars, fruit shakes and salads. She often wished that she could have the luxury of a fast metabolism, and she dreamt of being able to eat what she liked knowing that she'd exercise it off later. But being an elf meant that eating salads was the norm, and what was the point of eating a lot then? You'd just have an even bigger plate of salad.

Eve laughed, and without further a due, dived fork first into her lasagna.

Luke walked up to the table; carry an equally large plate of food. His plate was piled high with chips and a beef burger, and he seemed very pleased with his catch.

He took his seat next to Eve, and he glanced at her plate. Holly just managed to catch him looking up to the heavens in wonder before also diving into his meal.

Artemis and Holly both turned to look at one another, their eyebrows raised. Holly leaned into to whisper to him quietly, her lips close to his ear.

"Is it always like this?" she breathed, her warm breath tickling his cheek.

Artemis tried to keep his heart beat under control and his breathing steady as she leaned so close to him. The close proximity between the two of them was making him strangely nervous and…excited (?).

He gulped slightly, trying to swallow despite his dry throat.

"Generally, yes," he croaked, and mentally kicked himself for it. How much more obvious could he get.

_I seriously need to get help…_

Holly laughed softly, still not pulling away, "Oh may the saints have mercy upon use!"

Artemis couldn't help but laugh at this. His chuckles alerted Luke and Eve, and the two of them stared at the companions, their mouths filled with food.

Holly froze, caught in the act. She hurriedly pulled away, averting her eyes. The elf suddenly became very interested in the table, and she began scratching the surface with her nails.

Artemis tried not to blush as he looked back at his plate. He plucked a large blade of lettuce from his plate, placing it into his mouth. He chewed at it, trying to avoid looking at anyone in particular.

Eve and Luke threw each other knowing glanced, and they both nodded in agreement before diving back into their food.

They both knew that the relationship between Artemis and Holly went far deeper than they tried to let on.

After lunch the day passed on uneventfully, much to Holly's pleasure. Her spirits began to rise, and she smiled often, laughing and smiling with her friends. But not everyone was all smiles and sunshine.

Artemis was still very worried. Throughout the day he'd glance behind their shoulders, his eyes searching for dangers which he knew he couldn't see, but was adamant that they were there.

In a way he was right to be worried. Sets of red eyes would follow them wherever they went, watching their progress with malicious curiosity. Every time Artemis turned around, the red eyes at the back of the corridor would meet with his blue ones, and Artemis would always turn around feeling more uneasy.

He worried dearly for his friends' safety, and he wished with all his heart he could make it stop. He could only imagine how Holly must have felt, and still must be feeling. He didn't want her to get attacked again because of him, and he'd do whatever he could to protect her.

_Oh how things have changed. Looks like the tables are beginning to turn._

The three friends walked out of the hall after supper, smiling and laughing. They were immediately greeted by a grinning Luke (he had been playing soccer), who positioned himself between Artemis and Eve. The two smiled at each other, then launched into another Hellsing debate. The two seemed to be catching up, and eventually started talking about music and other interesting subjects.

But, they did not agree on everything.

The two of them debated endlessly, neither one backing down. When one did happen to lose the argument, the loser would bow their heads in defeat, and would mutter curses under their breaths. Neither one enjoyed losing nor being pulled out of their fantasies and dreams.

As these debates occurred, Holly would always fall face first into a pool of confusion. She had no idea what they were talking about, and their words just seemed like babble and gibberish to the Elvin Captain.

Thankfully for her, she wasn't the only one drowning in the babble. Artemis was just as confused as she was, and the two friends would always launch into their own conversations in an attempt not to look out of place.

Suddenly, Eve gave a loud cough, trying to gain every ones attention.

"Well I think it's about time we all go get our arses cleaned. As you men can see, you will not be able to join us. Thankfully, we have separate shower rooms."

"Damn!" Luke muttered, cursing his luck as he looked the brunette up and down.

Eve rolled her eyes at the comment, but ignored him. She waved the two boys goodbye, then turned around to walk away. But she would not escape that easily, and Luke hugged her from behind, whispering something into her ear before pulling away.

The pale American blushed scarlet, and she glared at the laughing Greek before storming off, her hair swishing too and fro as she went.

Holly quickly bade Artemis goodbye, giving the pale youth a warm hug. He hugged her back, as he too murmured into her ear.

"If anything happens, or you don't fell comfortable, feel free to call me. I'll come over and help you, no matter what the time."

The elf nodded, biting her lip as she pulled away. She smiled at Luke, then whirled around and ran after Eve, who was impatiently tapping her foot by the entrance to the girls' dormitory building. The two girls went to their separate rooms, which where both on opposite sides of the building. They each got their things, and they soon met up outside the shower rooms.

Holly stepped inside, and she took a look around, taking in her surroundings.

The shower room was clean and white, with shiny cream tiles and white walls. The one wall was composed of shower stalls, each one with a cream curtain and walls. The shower room was completely empty, since they had arrived late after an hour or two of strolling around chatting and exploring.

Eve placed her stuff on the long bench at the end of the room, humming happily to herself. Holly followed, placing her stuff just a bit away from the other girls.

The two hung their towels up on hook outside their private stalls, and the two got undressed swiftly, eager to get cleaned. Holly felt slightly uneasy about getting undressed in front of the other girl, but she eventually slapped herself. She pulled off her uniform and turned on the shower tap, putting the hot water on full. Eve did the same, and they both stepped into the showers, each one letting out a sigh of contentment as the warm water washed over them.

The two of them chatted while they showered, talking about blissfully neutral subjects. It went on like this for a few minutes, and then Eve shattered it completely.

"I see you like Artemis. I congratulate you on your choice in men, Pixie," she laughed happily as she splashed water over her head, washing away the shampoo.

Holly gasped, and some hot water seeped into her open mouth. She spat it out, and winced, knowing that her reaction gave her away.

"Why do you say that?" she asked nervously, reaching for the soap.

Eve laughed, the laughter bouncing off the walls.

"It's a little obvious, Pixie. Don't try to hide it! I can see right through your little innocent act."

Holly bit her lip, mentally cursing herself.

Eve waited, listening to the silence.

"You know, I think he likes you too…" she finally added, hoping to bring Holly back into the conversation.

Holly froze, the soap resting on her chest. She bit her lip even harder, almost biting through the skin.

"I know," she breathed, hoping it was loud enough for her to hear.

Eve just managed to pick it up over the roar of the showers, and she did a comic double take, her jaw dropped.

"You do!?"

Holly nodded, then after a full minute of silence, she realized that Eve wouldn't have been able to see the nod.

_Gods, I am such an idiot!_

"Yes. I've always know he liked me. It hasn't been for long, but ever since then, I've known."

Eve gasped in understanding, "Because you both fell in love at the same time."

"…yes."

Eve fell into thoughtful silence, the water pounding against her head.

"But despite that, you two are not a couple…why?" she asked finally, her voice meek.

"I…it's hard to explain. I just can't be with him. It would be two difficult."

"Abbreviate."

"…We belong to different families. The O'Connor's and the Fowl's are both Irish families. The Fowls live in Southern Ireland, while we live in the North. This makes are families very competitive, and we are not fond of one another. If we tried to be together, things would collapse on our heads," Holly replied, using her knowledge to get herself out of the grave she was digging for herself.

It wasn't all that far from the truth, and Holly knew it.

"Like Romeo and Juliet!" Eve cried, her heart melting for the two of them.

"Yes. But at least we can still be friends."

But Holly knew that her argument would never hold up in reality. Technology down underground had evolved dramatically, and things could still be changed.

They both had hope. They just had to realize it.

The two girls stopped the water, and they climbed out their stalls, reaching for the towels.

Holly wrapped her emerald green towel around herself, as Eve did the same, wrapping herself up in her crimson one.

But just above their heads, a large red eye watched them, eyeing them as the two girls got dressed into their night clothes. Eve pulled on a black silk nightdress with red lace, while Holly went for a less extravagant outfit. She wore a simple black top with emerald night shorts. The elf compared their outfits, and she silently wished she'd decided to rather wear her emerald and black silk nightdress. She'd brought it for special occasions, even though she had no idea when she'd get the occasion to wear it. How could going to bed be special?

Eve looked at Holly's' expression, and chuckled, smiling at her.

"Don't look so sour, Pixie! It's not that bad, now that you come to think about it! At least you don't look like you just walked out of a lingerie advert!"

"I feel like I've just walked out of a frat house," the elf muttered, twisting the hem of her black top, making it tighter than it already was.

Eve laughed, packing her bag. The two girls brushed their teeth, and as they did so, the grinning man dropped nimbly and silently down from the ceiling. He had simply moved right through the wall, and he was now crouching in Eves' shower stall, his eyes fixed on them.

When they had done, Holly packed her bags and left the room, telling Eve she'd wait outside. The brunette didn't argue, saying that it would probably be best if she moved on without her. But the elf refused, saying that she'd wait.

Eve did her nails, filing them. She'd nearly gotten her head bitten off today by the deputy principal for her nails being too long, and she wasn't going to risk getting in trouble for it again.

The man stepped out of the stall, advancing upon the unsuspecting girl. He licked his lips, moving like a cat stalking a grounded bird.

He reached Eve, and he bent over, bringing his pale face close to hers. The brunette looked up, and grey-blue eyes met blood red ones.

Eve stared at him, her face blank. The monster/man continued to grin, just inches away from her. He liked his lips again, and he seemed to lean in closer.

Eve's eyes widened and they turned an equal shade of crimson. Her lip trembled, and she seemed to struggle, fighting something.

But before the man could get closer, her eyes flashed back to their original color, and she stood abruptly to her feet, trembling violently. She grabbed her bag and ran out, small little gasps escaping her throat.

The man's smile seemed to shrink as he watched her go. He was shocked by her reaction, and he scowled angrily. He stood to his feet and disappeared, transporting himself to the boys shower room.

Artemis and Luke were in the showers, talking as they washed themselves. Artemis had gotten over his first cold behavior towards Luke, and the two of them were getting along relatively well.

"What do you think of Eve?" Artemis asked, curious to hear his answer.

Luke sighed on in his stall, the water pounding against his chest, just like his heart was doing at that moment.

"Rambo, I have never met anyone like her! I've finally found my soul mate!" he laughed in a joking tone.

Artemis growled slightly at the nickname, reminding Luke of his distaste for the name.

Luke picked up the growl, "Oh, sorry. Forgot about that…"

"It's alright. But seriously now. You two seem to be getting along quite well."

Luke sighed, resting his forehead against the wall.

"I…like her…a lot. It's hard to find nice girls out there, and I can't believe I never noticed her sooner."

Artemis bit his lip. He'd found the nicest girl in the world, and he wasn't allowed to have her. It was like being given the best birthday present a boy could ever dream of getting, and then having your father take it away and put it on a tall cupboard were you'll never be able to reach it. All you can do is look at it and wish with all your heart that you could just hold it. You sit at the bottom, begging for it, but you know that no matter how hard you cry, it will not be yours.

Artemis was never one to cry, and it seldom happened, but just thinking about it was enough to make his throat constrict painfully and his eyes to sting.

Luke waited in the silence, considering it. He wanted to ask about Holly, but something told him not to. He could tell that now was not the right time.

The two of them got out the shower and dressed, neither one talking. Both of them were deep in thought, and were both oblivious to the fact that a insane and wicked looking man was leaning against the wall just a meter away from them, it's arms crossed and it's head tilted to the side.

But the man was particularly interested in Artemis. He could sense the raw emotion rolling off of the boy. He felt Artemis' longing and sadness, and he knew who it was directed at. The man grinned, loving it completely.

Luke bade Artemis goodnight and trudged back to his room. Artemis took a bit longer to get moving. He got up and began to advance towards the door. The man pushed off the wall and followed Artemis closely, just a step away from him.

Suddenly Artemis stopped, and he whirled around, his eyes glaring at the man.

The man/monster stared into Artemis' eyes, his smile wide.

Artemis stared back, and he finally turned around, walking out the door.

As he walked, he pressed speed dial on his mobile phone, scowling all the way.

Butler picked up on the second ring.

"Yes Artemis? Something you need from me?"

Artemis looked back at the now empty bathroom, his eyes hard and determined.

"Yes old friend. Do you mind bringing me something…dangerous? A gun, preferably."

"…"

* * *

**Aah (scream in tired truimph as I crawl away from the computer, half dead.)! I'm finally done with the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and I promise to update soon! Please send me more reviews! I'm dying to reach my 100 reviews goal point (and I'd love to see if it can reach the point were it is just as good as my first story!)**

**Have a good day, and you guys are awesome! Thanks for waiting so long**


	8. Pleasant Dreams

**Hey guys! I decided to write this chapter as soon as possible (since it is my favorite!)! This is going to be the official romance chapter!!! :D I do hope you like it!**

**Also, in the previous chapter, I mentioned Hellsing. Let me warn you, that this story is NOT a Hellsing/Artemis Fowl crossover! That was a clue as to who Holly's attacker really is (and it is not Alucard). Alucard is just a clue. If anyone can catch the hints I've been throwing in, feel free to PM me and give me your idea (or you can just give it in a review. Either one suits me!). :)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Pleasant Dreams**

Holly was standing in a field, a light breeze ruffling her auburn hair. She looked around, frowning at her surroundings. The field was seemingly empty, and a cloudy, grey sky remained motionless overhead, casting the world in a dull, dark shadow.

She was wearing her school uniform, and she felt slightly baffled by this. Why would she be wearing her school uniform? Wasn't that just a little out of place?

Holly shivered, and she rubbed her arms, not liking her surroundings.

Suddenly she heard a rustle behind her, and the elf whirled around, her fists raised.

Artemis stood behind her, his school uniform flaring in the breeze. He smirked at her, revealing his pearly white teeth.

Holly sighed in relief, relaxing. She stepped forward, and suddenly felt Artemis wrap his arms around her. He drew her close, pressing her to his chest. She immediately felt his warmth, and she shivered against him.

Strangely enough, Holly didn't punch him or back away. She embraced him, her heart hammering in her chest. She nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelt like pine forest, violets and parchment, and his warm breath tickled her pointed ear.

"Holly…" he breathed, his eyes closed.

The boy dipped his face lower, and he kissed her neck, his lips brushing against her skin. Holly gasped at the contact, and her eyes widened. She struggled ever so slightly, but Artemis ignored her, his lips moving up her neck. They brushed her jaw line, and before she could take a breath his lips covered hers, claiming them in a passionate kiss.

Holly couldn't quite believe her luck, and it was a few moments before she responded to him. She pressed herself against him, trying to get as close as possible. She wrapped her legs around his hips, climbing him as to get into a more comfortable position. Artemis didn't collapse from the added weight, and he stood his ground, holding her at face level. Her newly found height made things much easier for them, and it wasn't so awkward any more.

Holly moaned into his lips, as his tongue meet hers, searching curiously. She felt a spur of triumph well up in her chest, and she smiled against his lips.

The moment seemed to last forever! The two of them drank each other in, their hearts racing. They didn't care for time, and they didn't notice the clouds over head turn red and black. The world around them became dark and menacing, and it appeared as if someone had painted the world red with blood.

Suddenly Artemis gave a jolt, and he gasped against her lips, his tongue freezing.

Holly frowned at this, and she suddenly felt something hard pressing into her chest. But something else felt out of place…something far worse.

There was a metallic, copper like taste in her mouth. It tasted bizarre, and she considered it for a second, before fully realizing what it all meant.

With a cry of horror, Holly pulled her lips away from his, spitting the blood out of her mouth. She stepped away from Artemis and bent over, coughing up the blood that had managed to sneak down her throat.

She looked up, trying to see Artemis. But as her eyes fell on him, a horrific scream escaped her, the sound echoing in the air around them.

Artemis was slumped slightly, his eyes wide. His mouth hung agape, and blood dripped from his open mouth, slithering down his chin.

But this wasn't the worst part.

A hand was sticking out of Artemis' chest, the digits painted red with blood. The hand was flat and the fingers were pressed together in a stream-lined, blade like shape. Blood spread across his school shirt slowly, turning it as red as the sky above them.

The hand sticking out of her friends' chest belonged to none other than her shadowy attacker. His eyes glowed in a malicious shade of red, and his smile spread from ear to ear.

With a sickening squelch, he pulled his arm out of Artemis' chest. Blood welled up out of the huge wound, and Artemis gave a croak, stumbling slightly.

Holly pressed her fingers to her lips, a low cry clawing at her throat. Tears poured down her cheeks, as she watched her beloved fall to the ground.

He was dead long before he hit the grass.

A loud, insane laugh filled the air, and Holly gave a choked yelp, the laughter hurting her ears. She was trembling violently, fear and sorrow clouding her senses. She hugged herself, her tears staining her cheeks.

Anger and hatred welled up inside her, and she glared at her tormentor, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"You monster!" she tried to growl, but her voice came out as more of a moan than anything else.

The tall, wicked man laughed at this, and before Holly could even draw breath, a strong hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her skyward.

"Yes, that's what they always call me, now days," he purred, squeezing her throat mercilessly.

The elf let out a gasp, and she kicked and thrashed, trying to free herself. She struggled to breathe under the pressure, and fresh tears brimmed in her mismatched eyes.

"Let me go!" she growled, clawing at his pale hand. She clenched her teeth and hissed at him, trying to add as much venom to it as possible.

But he simply laughed, mocking her efforts, "Give up, girl. I'm much, much stronger than you."

He emphasized this by swinging her, and the elf cried out as her spine stretched painfully. Some bones broke in her flesh, and she cried even louder, now more in pain than terror.

Once she'd managed to control herself, the elf began to thrash again, growling and hissing. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.

She spat at him, using what breath she had.

"Damn you prick," she swore at him, lashing out with her foot.

But her struggles were in vain, and the elf began to struggle less and less. Soon she hung still, glaring at the monster before her.

He grinned in triumph, and he shook her again, charring her small frame. His other hand grabbed her chin and forced it down, making her stare at the form of her beloved friend.

"You'll join him soon, Captain Holly Short of LEPrecon. You've lost all your nine lives," he growled, as the elf closed her eyes, not being able to bare the sight of Artemis in such a horrifying state.

The shadow man let go of her chin, and slowly brought his arm back, his hand forming that all too familiar blade that had literally impaled her human companion. He grinned, as a look of pure terror crossed her face.

Holly let out one last scream, as the hand rushed towards her chest, intending to end her life.

Holly sat bolt upright in her bed, screaming at the top of her lungs in terror. She was trembling violently, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

The elf tried to take deep breathes, her hands wringing. She struggled to calm herself, and fearful tears brimmed in her eyes.

Holly had never been one to panic, or to be paralyzed by terror, but this was different. She'd gladly rather face an army of hungry trolls than be forced to see that monster again.

She wished she could run away. She wished she could run away with Artemis and never look back. But she knew that was stupid, cowardly and naïve, and she cursed herself for being so stupid. But she was getting desperate, and the fear and stress was beginning to take over, despite the fact that she had only been at school for one single day.

Maybe she could go back under ground and gather more troops…no that was definitely not going to happen.

_And besides, he knows about the People and about me._ She thought, remembering how he'd addressed her, using her full title.

At this thought, she realized the full implication of it. He knew of the People, and that meant she'd have to deal with him and the assassin controlling him. That way she could take down Opal, and Artemis and everyone above and below ground would be safe.

_Until some other over controlling insane millionaire decides to take over the world._

But that was in the future, and she wasn't going to worry about that now. Better to deal with what's on your plate now before taking on something else.

The elf shivered in her bed, worrying. Images of Artemis lying in pools of blood filled her mind, and she covered her eyes, sickened by the horror of it all.

Holly sat up and moved her hands away from her face. She looked around her dark room, and reached out a trembling hand, searching for the switch to her bedside light.

She finally found it, and the area around her bed was cast in a warm, reassuring glow. Holly sighed in relief when she saw the sight of her empty room. She was alive and her shadow-stalker was no where to be seen.

But she still shivered, still on edge after her horrific dream. Watching her friend die like that had been the worst thing she'd ever done.

At this thought, Holly sat bolt upright, her cheeks losing their color.

The elf lunged for her phone, still trembling. She didn't notice it, but tears were streaming down her cheeks, dripping onto her black shirt.

She pressed speed dial and waited, swaying slightly. Worry clawed at her insides, causing more tears to leek from her mismatched eyes. She prayed, hoping against all hope, that Artemis would answer his phone.

Finally the child prodigy answered his voice thick with worry.

"Yes Holly, are you alright?" he asked, obviously nervous to hear the answer.

Holly stammered a bit, choking on a sob. Fresh tears streamed from her eyes, and fear ripped her apart, threatening to send her to her knees.

"Th-th-that h-horrible thing is-is toying with m-me," she tried to growl, but it came out as more of a stammer mixed with sobs.

On the other side of the line, Artemis winced. This was getting worse, and Holly seemed on the brink of breakdown. He was terrified to think of what she must have seen. Holly was strong, one of the strongest people he had ever met, and the fact that she was breaking down horrified him to no end.

"What did he do?"

It was a while before Holly answered, but when it came, it sounded almost strangled.

"H-he killed y-you, Arty…imp-impaled you straight through the chest."

Her voice was becoming steadier and less jumpy, but it was still nervous.

Artemis bristled, and he cast his eyes towards his bedroom door.

"He did…?"

"Yes…Arty, I'm not sure if either of us is safe anymore…we have to do something!" she whispered, her voice urgent.

Artemis got out of bed, and he grabbed a night robe from his clothing suite.

"I fully agree, Holly. I'm coming over now, so wait there," he ordered, heading out his bedroom door. He locked it behind himself

Holly sat bolt upright at this, and squeezed the phone in her hands, her knuckles white.

"Arty don't! Stay where you are! You can't risk going out by yourself at this time of night! It's too dangerous!" she begged, images of his impaled body flashing before her eyes. She wouldn't let that happen, she couldn't!

"I'll be fine, Holly. Just wait there for me! I'm not going to leave you all by yourself. Wait for me there, and don't go anywhere."

And with that, he hung up, and continued down the corridor, heading for the stairs.

Holly sat in her bed, staring at the phone in disbelief. He was coming to see her, in the dead of night, and all she was wearing was a night shorts and a top.

"Oh gods…" she groaned, but couldn't bring herself to climb out of bed. She knew what she was wearing was the least of her worries, and she decided to worry about her friends' journey there,

The elf ignored his previous command, and she climbed out of bed, shaking slightly from the aftershock. Holly grabbed her bag and dug around inside it, searching for her Neutrino blaster. When she found it, she stuck it in the band of her shorts, making sure it was securely in place before turning. She staggered to the door and unlocked it, opening it. She stepped out into the dark, spooky corridor, and looked left and right, doing a full combat sweep of the long corridor. When she saw no one, she shimmered out of the visibility spectrum, and began to make her way down the corridor. Even with her enhanced elfin senses, she could barely see a thing.

The elf continued down the corridor, her fists slightly raised and her back stiff, ready for action. Her mismatched eyes swept over the darkness before her, and her ears twitched slightly, searching for any noises a head of her.

She continued on like this, until she realized that she had no idea where she was, or where she was going. She couldn't see anything, and the place was eerily silent. The Captain whirled around on the spot, her eyes searching desperately for any signs of things that could indicate where she was. The corridor was too dark, and she knew the darkness was unnatural.

She wasn't alone, and she knew it.

Holly pulled out her hand gun, shaking slightly. She twirled on the spot, her ears pricked and eager to search for sounds that would alert her to any attacks.

Suddenly, she heard a hissing, eerie breath behind her, and she spun around, her gun ready. She cocked it, the gun making a loud click as it charged into life. Holly's eyes narrowed dangerously, as her officer and fighting instincts took over. She growled low, and she shrank down slightly into her characteristic fighting stance.

"Come on…I know your there," she growled, her voice thick with venom.

Suddenly, she heard another eerie breath besides her, to her left, and she whirled around again, ready to face him.

"Stop teasing me! I know you're here! Stop playing these stupid mind games with me, you sick monster!"

Just as the words left her mouth, the air began to fill with whispers and muttering. They surrounded her, and Holly froze, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. The whispers were haunting and evil and she felt fear claw at her gut. She couldn't make out the words that were said, but the whispers were getting louder and louder, hissing around her. She could almost make out the language they were speaking in, but not the words. If her guess was right, could the whispers be…Romanian? They sounded hushed and fearful, and it was hard to make out. The voices sounded like children, and Holly felt her stomach lurch.

But she clenched her teeth, and she drew in her courage.

"What the hell is this? Did you bring in some of your sick little friends? Decided to have a party did you?" she asked, glaring into the darkness.

Suddenly, as she looked around in the whispering corridor, she saw them. Two glowing red eyes, with slim, cat lick pupils in the centre. They were coming towards her, becoming bigger as the came closer.

Holly stiffened slightly, and then pulled the trigger, sending a sizzling shot at the approaching monster. The man didn't even dodge the shot, and continued his advance upon her.

"What!? He didn't even flinch…how!?" she gasped in horror, before pulling the trigger again and again, firing more shots at him.

Abruptly, a large black tendril slammed her into the wall, and another whipped the gun out of her hand, sending it flying into the darkness. The elf cried out, as she felt black tendrils wrap themselves around her, pinning her to the wall.

Her attacker was suddenly before her, and he laughed in her face, the sound insane and vicious.

"Did you think that little toy star trek blaster would kill me? It takes a man to kill a monster! You police officers are nothing but dogs!" he mocked, squeezing the life out of her like a python.

Holly gasped, and tried to wiggle free of her bounds, pounding against the black tendrils. But her struggles were in vain, and Holly went purple from lack of oxygen, the pressure on her lungs stopping her from inhaling. She struggled, trying to breathe despite the pressure, but to no avail.

The shadow man laughed at her efforts, and leaned in, his face inches away from hers.

"Do you want to kill me, little elf? Are you a man, a dog, or a monster?" he breathed, his cold breath tickling her face.

It was too much for Holly. Blackness fogged her vision, and she slowly began to fall, tumbling into the soft, black world of unconsciousness.

But just before she lost consciousness, she heard a loud scream break through the whispers, breaking the air. The scream was of a woman, and Holly winced internally from the sound.

* * *

Artemis walked down the dark corridor, his hands slightly extended. He shivered from the sudden chill, and he prayed that he'd reach Holly's room soon. He was walking down the second floor of the girls' dormitory house, and he knew her room wasn't too far away. He remembered her room number, and he used his phone to shine a light on the room numbers, searching for the right one.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, he tripped up on something large and soft, and he gave a startled gasp as he hit the floor, the hard wood winding him.

The child prodigy groaned loudly, and he pushed himself up on his arms. His lower body was resting on something soft, and he struggled to see it in the piercing, suffocating darkness.

Artemis cursed angrily, and he patted the ground, searching for the phone he had lost in the fall.

Finally, his hand found something, and he grabbed it, his hand curling around it. But the minute it was fully in his grasp, he immediately knew it wasn't a cell phone.

He pulled his hand back, dragging the item to him. With slightly trembling fingers, he reached out again, searching for his phone once again.

Finally, his hand found his phone, and he hurriedly switched it on. Light flooded out before him, lighting a small patch of wood in the white, artificial light.

With trembling fingers, he shone the light on the object he had picked up, fearful that he was right.

A large, menacing Neutrino blaster stood before him, cocked and ready. He saw that it was fully loaded, and the barrel was hot, showing signs that it had been fired recently.

He knew who the gun belonged to.

"Oh gods, oh gods…Holly!" he groaned, his face becoming deathly pale.

The boy genius began to tremble, and he slowly cast his light down his body, his lower lip trembling.

He saw his sides, his stomach, and his hips. Then the light came across another stomach, this one more lean and tough, covered by slim, black material. The light spread out, and Artemis gasped as Holly's features slowly came into view.

His lower regions were lying on top of her stomach from when he had fallen, and she wasn't moving. She was clad in a black night shirt, complete with emerald shorts. Her face was deathly pale, and her eyes flickered behind the eyelids. Her chest rose and fell slightly, barely seeming to move at all.

Artemis hurriedly climbed off of her, horrified. He knelt next her, bending over her like a mourner. He touched her neck, pressing his fingers into her skin, searching for a pulse.

Thankfully, he could feel a strong, healthy heart beat, and he sighed in relief.

_Not on the brink of death, just unconscious. Don't worry._

But he did worry. She had been attacked again, and he had no idea where her attacker was. He knew he had to get her back to her room, but the question was, how?

Artemis stuffed the gun into the band of his pants, and he held the phone in one hand. With the other, he lifted Holly's upper body, preparing to carry her.

Building up the strength from the spur of the moment, he lifted Holly up. He winced slightly under the weight, but he held her in his arms bridle style, the light from the phone shining on the ground before him.

With a great deal of huffing and puffing, he carried her along the corridor, searching for her room. He'd often glare into the darkness, searching for her attacker.

But he never came, and finally Artemis reached an open doorway. He managed to lift the phone slightly, using the light to read the number.

Thankfully, it was indeed Holly's room, and with a sigh of relief, he carried her in, walking over the threshold with her in his arms, like a newly wedded couple, but with a lot less grace.

With a sigh of relief, he placed her on her bed, making sure not to hurt her. He gazed at her for a bit, biting his lip. His throat constricted at the sight, and he looked away, his eyes downcast.

"Why me?" he asked, looking up into the heavens. He sighed heavily, and then sat down on the edge of the bed. It was surprisingly soft, and it reminded him that he was meant to be sleeping. The youth fought back a yawn, blinking rapidly.

_It must be just a bit past midnight…_

After this thought, he frowned, considering it. Could the time have anything to do with Holly's attack? Midnight was usually known as the witching hour, and Artemis had no doubt that her shadowy attacker preferred that time of night.

_Sick parasite! All you do is make things harder for everyone! I'll find whoever it is controlling you, and put an end to this!_

Artemis didn't know the full extent of it, but he was gradually growing stronger. Since his trip back from Limbo, he had been growing bolder and braver. He would never be an athlete, and he'd never be a soldier, but he was in a much better state than what he had been before. Even in the past, when he had fought against that fat Extinctionist, he had shown more strength and courage than ever before. About three years ago, if you had told him he'd one day climb up a pylon, crawl across an electric wire to rescue a lemur, wrestle an insane person, and send a pixie on a wild ride down the Irish coast in a Cessna plane, he'd have laughed in your face and ordered Butler to deal with you quickly and quietly.

"My, how I have changed! Next thing you know, I'll be getting into a full on fist fight with an insane Terrorist!" he whispered, his eyes twinkling with wonder.

Suddenly, he heard a low moan, and he turned to Holly, his eyes widening.

The elf stirred, then arched her back, her eyes screwed shut. As she arched her back, she groaned, the sound causing Artemis to shiver inwardly.

The elfin captain sank back onto the sheets, and her eyes flickered. They opened slowly, her two mismatched eyes coming into view. She blinked rapidly, her eyelashes fluttering. She looked around the room, obviously confused.

Her eyes fell on him, and she sat bolt upright, clutching her chest.

"Artemis!" she gasped, shocked by his appearance.

Artemis simply grinned. He knew that he shouldn't have, but he just couldn't control it.

Holly blinked again, and frowned at him, her brow crinkling.

"How…? How did I get here? I was in the corridor!" she exclaimed, looking around again, "There was whispering! And I heard a scream!"

Artemis sobered, and he climbed onto the bed, flopping down next her. The bed was a double, so it had more than enough room for them both.

"I stumbled upon you in the corridor. You were unconscious, and I guessed that you'd been attacked again, despite the fact that I'd warned you to stay were you where," he reprimanded, giving her a stern eye.

Holly shrugged it off, and continued to frown at him.

"But that doesn't answer my question. How did I get here?"

Artemis rolled his eyes, "How do you think you got here, my dear Captain? I carried you, of course."

Holly cocked an eyebrow at him, suddenly seeming a lot more like her normal self, despite what she had just been through.

"Really? The great, notoriously unfit Artemis Fowl carried me all the way here, by himself, without the help of a single trolley or bodyguard?"

Artemis gave her a look, narrowing his eyes.

"I must say, I am truly stunned! After everything you've been through, you still have the strength to be sarcastic and doubtful of my abilities. I'd take my hat off to you, captain, if one were to be so bold as to grace my head. But unfortunately, there isn't one, so you'll just have to accept what you've already been given."

Holly rolled her eyes as well, "You seem to be your normal self once again as well. Maybe I should get myself attacked and strangled more often."

Artemis bristled, and hurriedly waved his hands.

"No thanks, Holly. I appreciate the offer, but I prefer you in one piece, and conscious, if you can manage it."

Holly's eyes went wide at this, and her cheeks went from their normal shade to a brilliant, cherry red hue. She made a strange, almost strangled sound deep in her throat, and she averted her eyes, looking at anything else but him.

Artemis frowned, and then realized the full meaning of his words. He too turned bright red, and he coughed nervously, also averting his eyes.

"Oh dear…that definitely did not come out the way I intended," he muttered, staring at his hands.

The elf nodded in agreement, still blushing.

"We all make mistakes, Arty."

Artemis scoffed, shaking his head in dismay, "Seems like I make too many mistakes for my own good."

Holly bristled, and turned around to face him. She grabbed his face with her hands and forced him to face her. Artemis looked into her eyes, and his mismatched eyes widened in shock as they saw the determination and strength in them. Her eyes were bright, and filled with kindness and support.

"Don't say that! You've made mistakes, I grant you, but that was in the past! You've made up for it!" she whispered, her voice strong.

Artemis felt his heart melt, and his face relaxed in her hands. He closed his eyes and rested in them, marveling at their warmth and softness.

"I've hurt you…so many times…" he whispered, his voice catching in his throat.

"But you've made me happy just as many times, maybe even more! I've forgiven you, and that's all that matters. I've told you that already!"

Artemis didn't reply, and Holly softened, stroking his pale cheek with her thumb.

"I always knew I was missing something. Even when I had my job, and I thought I was happy. But I always felt like I was missing something, deep down inside. But on missions, and when we had to fight against time to save the world…I felt…whole again."

Holly laughed nervously, blushing again, "That sounds very mushy and clichéd, I'm sorry. What I mean is…you're my best friend, no matter whom or what you are! The thought of losing you is terrifying, and I want to try my best to keep you alive! You beat yourself up, even when you didn't mean what you did!"

Artemis opened his eyes, and looked at her blushing face. A lump rose up in his throat, and he gulped it down.

"It's at times like these, I wish I wasn't human," he murmured, nuzzling her hand. He threw caution to the wind and kissed her palm. He simply couldn't hold it in anymore.

Holly gasped, as she felt his lips against her hand. His words echoed in her head, and her lip trembled.

"Funny you should say that, because I'm thinking of the exact same thing," she gasped, shivering slightly.

The boy's lips pulled back into a grin against her palm, and he pulled his face out of her hands. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her onto his chest, till their faces were inches a part, their bodies pressed together.

"Really now? So if I were to become an elf, you'd be with me?"

Holly nodded, too stunned by their position to care.

The boy smiled again, and he nuzzled her neck, teasing her.

"That can be arranged. But I say why wait? I'm already not entirely human."

Holly laughed at this, but it came out shaky, filled with excitement and nerves.

"You may not be entirely human, but you're still as hormonal and impatient as one."

Artemis snickered against her neck, tickling her skin, "Not impatient, just tired of waiting for so long."

"That's almost the same thing, Arty!" she argued, trying not to gasp. She could feel his racing heart beneath her, and it was causing her own heart to beat frantically, trying to keep up.

Artemis chuckled at this, but he didn't reply. Instead, he took her face in his hands, stoking her cheek just like she had done for him. He pressed their foreheads together, and he sighed, enjoying their closeness.

"I've always wanted it to be like this. But all I could do was imagine, and watch you slip away," he murmured lovingly, his eyes half closed.

Holly smiled, and she took in a short breath. She pulled away for a moment to kiss his broad forehead, her lips caressing his skin.

"I never slipped away, Arty. I was always there, waiting for you. You just never said how you felt!"

Artemis chuckled again, "So all this time, I could have done this and gotten away with it?"

Holly pulled away, and smiled at him, her eyes soft and warm. She took his breath away, and Artemis struggled to breath.

"You do know that I almost got some where with you more than once today, right?" he questioned, his voice coming out husky.

"I do, but those weren't exactly what I call professional," she laughed jokingly, her cheeks slightly flushed. She grinned at his look of dismay, and a rye chuckle escaped her lips.

"For your information, my dear elf, I thought they were pretty good for someone who's only been kissed once. You should be damn impressed, if you ask me!" he muttered sourly, obviously not appreciating the joke.

"So forcing me up against the wall and cornering me is your idea of impressive?" she asked coyly, cocking an eyebrow.

Artemis winced, "Who ever said you can get lucky on the first try deserves to be shot and assassinated. That was probably the worst saying ever created, and it is most definitely a blatant lie."

Holly laughed, and Artemis once again felt his heart melt in his chest.

Eventually, he couldn't help himself anymore. His fingers snaked into her short, auburn hair, and he pulled her closer, bringing his own lips up to meet hers. He claimed her lips and pulled her down with him, dragging her into a heat-filled, passionate kiss.

Holly stiffened slightly, and then melted into his arms, her hands sneaking round him in a warm embrace. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her to his chest possessively. She was slightly smaller than him, but much bigger than she had been before.

Holly groaned, as he ran his tongue along her lips, granting him access to her mouth. Her stomach did back flip as their tongues met, and she smiled against his lips in triumph.

Artemis felt like he was going to burst! He had never felt so happy in his life, and all worries floated away, leaving him light headed and full of passion. He hugged her tight, and rolled over, replacing her as the one on top. His hands began to roam her body, running up and down till finally resting on her stomach. The two were literally gasping and shivering with pleasure, as love and happiness boiled over inside of them, pushing them onwards.

Their hearts were beating erratically, and their skin grew hot to the touch. Holly, also eager to touch him, rested her hands on his chest, fanning her fingers out. One hand slithered up and around his neck, pulling him closer. Artemis took this as a good sign, and he snaked his hand under her black top, forgetting about the consequences. He touched her bodice lightly, and Holly gasped, shocked to feel his hand there.

His fingers snaked up further, until Holly let out a long, piercing cry of shock and pain.

Artemis yelped and pulled his hand away from that area, gasping for breath. He dragged his hand out of her top, and he looked at her in horror.

"Holls, what's the matter?" he whispered urgently, touching her cheek. He had known he could get in trouble for touching her so intimately, but he had never thought it would hurt her.

Suddenly, he remembered something from earlier that day. After Holly had been attacked a second time, he had found her on the ground, clutching her chest and wincing in obvious pain.

She had been clutching the exact spot he had just touched.

Holly looked up into his face, and she saw realization dawn across it, filling his eyes with horror.

Before she could stop him, Artemis grabbed the top of her night shirt and pulled it down, revealing her ample chest and cleavage. Holly gave a yelp as the cool night air met her heated skin, and she shivered.

Artemis' eyes were wide, but not from the sight of her in such an exposed state, but from something else. His eyes were frozen in horror, and a low, strangled sound escaped his throat.

Holly felt fear well up again, and she looked down at her own cleavage, searching for the cause of his horror.

Five large, coin sized welts stood out on her chest, each one red and purple, with blue jarred edges. It was slightly swollen, and there were small pin pricks of red in the centre where they had bled. They were obviously finger marks, and they looked painfully horrific.

Holly stared at them, her eyes wide.

"How…? I…I thought I healed them…" she whispered, her hand dropping down to touch one. As her finger touched the welt, she winced and pulled it away, clenching her teeth.

Artemis continued to stare, but Holly could hear his teeth meshing together as he ground his teeth.

"So...that's what that monster does to you," he finally growled, his eyes burning like fire.

Holly laughed nervously, "Yeah. He's not exactly all rainbows and sunshine..."

He softened slightly, shaking his head, "I never thought I could hate something so much...Opal will always be at the top of my death list, but this monster will always have a special place of his own!"

Holly nodded, agreeing with him. She bit her lip and stared at her wound, willing it to go away.

Suddenly, Artemis reached out and touched her wounds. He ignored her gasps, and he closed his eyes, digging deep.

"Heal," he whispered, the word riding on a breath.

For a second nothing happened, and then blue sparks erupted from his fingertips, scattering themselves on Holly's skin. They danced there for a second, twinkling like little stars on her chest, before shooting into the welts, instantly healing them. They washed over her, leaving her chest clean and flawless.

Holly stared at him in shock, not believing what had happened.

Artemis rubbed his hands together nervously, watching and waiting for her reaction.

Finally, she spoke, her voice filled with wonder.

"So you still have some magic left over…" she whispered, her eyes seeming to penetrate him, searching his soul.

Artemis shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, "I didn't really know. I just did it, knowing it was the right thing to do. Maybe it's just instinct."

Holly cocked an eyebrow at him, suspicious. But she sighed, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

Artemis kissed her hair, rolling off of her. He lay on his side and pulled her close, hugging her to him.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," he whispered into her hair, smelling it and marveling at its softness.

Holly laughed, and kissed his neck playfully. The contact made them both shiver with pleasure, and Artemis hugged her tighter.

Artemis rolled onto his back, and Holly rested her head on his chest, making little circles on it with a slim finger. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment, snuggling up to her beloved.

Artemis smiled lovingly, his fingers running up and down her neck, "I think I'll stay here for the night. I can't leave you alone, for more reasons than just your safety."

Holly laughed at that, and she sat up.

"I don't know whether to slap you, or to kiss you," she laughed happily.

Artemis sat up as well, his face lit up and eager, "I'd personally prefer a kiss. A slap sounds inviting, I grant you, but not at this precise moment. Maybe next time!"

Holly laughed softly, before pressing her lips to his for once last passionate kiss. She snaked her fingers into his silky, midnight black hair, cradling his head in her hands while he hugged her waist, drawing her close. Sparks began to leap into the air, as both magical creatures enjoyed one another.

After what felt like a lifetime, they both pulled away, gasping for breath. Artemis grinned, as they both watched the sparks dancing in the air.

Suddenly, Holly yawned loudly, revealing all her little teeth. Artemis chuckled softly, before lying down under the covers and holding his arm up invitingly.

Holly smiled like a happy child as she crawled under the covers, climbing into the space by his arm. She snuggled up to him, resting her head on their pillow.

Artemis smiled, and he kissed her hair for one last time before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Holls," he whispered, his voice filled with love.

"Goodnight, Arty."

* * *

**Soooooo did you guys like it!? I really hope you did! I'm just nervous that it's not T rated material, and that I went too far…I really hope I didn't!**

**I really hope you guys will be able to piece together the clues and discover who Holly's shadow attacker is! I think it should become more obvious now! If you have any idea who it is, feel welcome to tell me who you think it is!**

**By the way, I'm sorry if the characters appear too OOC! But I have an excuse if they are! They are both under a lot of stress and pressure! :P**

**I'm sorry to say, that I won't be able to update this story till the end of November. I have to study and complete my exams (sobs and glares at her school books). I will probably only be able to update once more and I will have to update my Hellsing story! For any of you who like Hellsing, you can go check it out on my profile!**

**Wish me luck! ;)**


	9. A Terrifying Take Over

**Hey guys! I finished my exams, and I have moved to my new house! I got my new laptop, and I am happy to say that I can now update a lot faster than I used to! This thing is a work of art (kisses the screen in total bliss)! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**I have some news for all of you who are waiting for a sequel to Artemis Fowl and the Sweet Revenge! I have a plot and a whole idea for the book, and I have a very good feeling you will love it! The problem they will have to face will make Opal look like a minor scratch! Be prepared! When I have finished this story, I will immediately start on the book! Have no fear, because there WILL be a sequel! :D If you want to see the potential plot summery, send me a PM or a review, and I will gladly answer any questions you have! ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**A New Near Death Experience**

Holly sighed gently in her sleep, and she snuggled deeper into her pillow, a smile creeping onto her lips. Her pillow felt so warm and soft, and she inhaled its scent, reveling in it.

_Hmmmm...Smells like parchment and violets! And forests too! I have to ask the school staff what scents they use in these pillows!_

After a few more minutes of snuggling and general comfort, the elf became aware of a soft thumping just beneath her cheek. She felt her head rise and fall, as if her pillow was breathing.

_And it has a heart beat too...wait..._what_!!? _She exclaimed in her mind, her eyes snapping open. She sat bolt upright, and she heard a startled yelp of surprise.

She looked down at her supposed pillow, and she found Artemis staring up at her, one slim black eyebrow raised.

"Now really Holly, is that how you always wake up? I was really beginning to enjoy you snuggling up against me," he said, shaking his head. He sighed in dismay, "but I guess good things must come to an end."

Holly stared at him in shock for a few seconds, before memories of the night before flooded back to her, and her cheeks turned as red as Artemis' infamous Armani boxers.

Artemis laughed at her expression, and he sat up and grabbed her, pulling her down with him. He pulled her to his chest and laughed happily when she gasped in shock.

"Well, maybe we can start something else. Hopefully it will last just a little bit...longer," he breathed, nipping her ear. The elf gasped, heat shooting through her body. She pulled away from his mouth, freeing her ear before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She felt his lips pull back in a triumphant grin, and he squeezed her tighter.

Holly felt like she couldn't breathe, and all thought left her head. Happiness threatened to push her over the edge, and she felt like laughing and crying out in joy and triumph. She knew Artemis felt the same, and she pulled away to smile at him, grinning from one pointed ear to the other. The pale youth grinned back at her, and she pecked his nose affectionately before climbing off of him. She jumped out of bed and stretched contentedly, looking almost feline.

Artemis watched her with a smile, his mismatched eyes filled with different emotions that ranged from happy to loving, from fearful to triumphant, from nervous to lustful. He tried to hide that last one, but it kept slipping in, causing him to blush from his own thoughts.

He watched her step into her closet and close the door behind her, and he suddenly remembered that he too had to get dressed for school before the other students began to wonder into the corridors.

He leaped out of bed and opened the cupboard door just as the elf reached for her school top, wearing nothing but her underwear. She yelped in surprise as he spun her around and kissed her in farewell. She frowned at him, before closing her eyes and responding to him, giving his tongue access to her mouth. Was it just her, or did she hear him growl hungrily?

After what felt like forever, they pulled away, gasping, and Artemis blushed right to the roots of his raven black hair. Holly laughed at this, and she pushed him out the door, grinning impishly.

"You filthy pervert! Ever heard of knocking, or were you too busy thinking with the wrong head, that is, if you were thinking at all!"

Artemis blushed even brighter at the comment, and he racked his brain for a witty retort. None came, and he settled for just scowling.

Holly smirked at him, before closing her door and beginning to get dressed into her uniform. She left Artemis there, staring at the wood before remembering why he had been in such a rush.

Moaning in discomfort, he groped around desperately for something to pull on over his shorts and top. He remembered he had put on a night robe before leaving his room, but now he couldn't seem to find it.

"Hellfire! I must have pulled it off in my sleep!"

He dug around; panic beginning to well up inside him. He desperately needed that robe! There was no way he would go out dressed in nothing but red boxers and a white top! If he didn't find his robe soon, Holly would have to go get his uniform, and who knew what type of horrors would occur if she went over to the boy's dormitory! Not to mention her shadowy attacker that stalked her wherever she went.

Artemis scowled at the thought of him, but that was soon replaced by a relieved smile as he finally found his robe, which had been hidden beneath the sheets in Holly's bed.

He pulled it on, and rushed for the door, swinging it open and stepping outside into the corridor outside. He closed the door and began to sneak down the corridor, his eyes sweeping the area, looking out for approaching students.

_Serves me right for sleeping over...but gods it was worth it!_

**Mean while...**

The monster stood to the side, staring at the still form of a girl in her bed. Her ample chest rose and fell as she breathed, and her eyes flickered under her eyelids, moving around as she dreamt.

Her curtains were drawn, and the stalker smiled, glad for the concealing darkness.

Eve stirred in her sleep, arching her back and moaning. She twisted at an odd angle before slumping back down on the pillows, her long, dark brown hair spread out around her, falling in waves off of her pillow.

The man smiled wickedly, but then his smile was replaced with a serious, almost doting expression. He stepped forwards, and in a flash he was hovering over her, his hands planted on either side of her head.

His red eyes stared intently at her, and he breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. His eyes flashed, and he leaned down, his face closing in on hers.

Before their lips could meet, Eve moaned and arched her back, her body pressing to his. The man frowned, before grinning and closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to hers.

The change was instant. Eve gave a growl, and kissed him back, her eyes screwed shut, like she didn't want to see who she was kissing.

The monster didn't seem to mind. He kissed her harder, pressing her into the red sheets of her bed. He forced his tongue into her mouth, thrashing it around and swirling it around her own. His wicked hands, which had taken the lives of so many before, roamed over her, making the teenager moan and shiver.

But just as suddenly as she reacted, she pulled away, shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes flashed open, and they glowing red in their sockets, shining in the dark room.

The man thought he had gained control of her fully, and he leaned in to kiss her again, but in a flash her eyes changed back to their normal shades of grey blue. Her eyes were filled with pain and terror, and she turned over, tears already falling onto her pillow.

The man stared at her in confusion, before scowling and clenching his fists. He launched off her bed, and shot into the shadows, disappearing completely.

Eve sobbed brokenly into her pillow, terror driving her over the edge. She tried to breathe properly, but her breaths kept coming out in short gulps and gasps.

She cried even more at the memory of what she had just done. She had no idea who had kissed her, but he terrified her, and she was even more shocked by how she had lost control of herself.

As if her body no longer belonged to her.

Eve whimpered, and she let out a choked sob, calling out to her closest friend.

"Arty! What's happening to me!!?" she cried, before burying her face in her pillow once more.

* * *

Artemis and Holly stood outside their first class, waiting for their friend to arrive. They hadn't seen her at breakfast, and they were beginning to worry.

Artemis watched the corridor, waiting with baited breath. Eve was one of his only human friends, and he was worried deeply about her.

Holly looked up at him from under his arm, and she squeezed him, her hand rubbing his side soothingly. They had decided not to bother hiding the fact that they were together, since it would be obvious to their friends anyway.

"Don't worry, Arty. Eve's probably on her way right now!" she said, smiling up at him reassuringly.

As if on cue, Eve came tearing around the corner, her bag slung over one shoulder. Her one hand was clutching a large sandwich like a football, while the other held her remarkably short school skirt, trying in vain to keep her skirt from riding up her body and revealing too much.

She reached them, and she let out a sigh of relief. Her hair was wild and bushy, and she smelled heavily of perfume and deodorant, as if she had accidently sprayed too much on.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Alarm went off late," she lied, bending over and breathing heavily while a group of boys stared at her from behind, gaping at her rear that had become painstaking visible due to her bending over.

Holly chuckled, and she reached over and yanked the girls skirt down, hiding her black underwear from the hungry eyes of the young teenagers. Eve gave a yelp, and she blushed right to the roots of her hair, her face turning pink.

She stood up straight and turned to the smirking boys, her eyes blazing; as if it was their fault her skirt was too short.

"You better have enjoyed the view, you damn perverts!" she growled, making the smirks on the boys faces disappear in a flash.

She turned back to her friends, and she gasped, as she seemed to notice the intimate position the two of them were in for the first time.

"Oh...my...soul! You are so pulling my leg! If this is a joke, I will beat both of you to whimpering pulps!" she warned, narrowing her eyes at them.

Artemis laughed, and he kissed Holly's head, making Eve gap at them once more.

"No joke, Eve. But I must warn you, if you do beat us to a pulp, my lawyers will be very angry indeed."

Eve was too shocked to argue. The two love birds had only been at school two days, and they were already showing signs of public affection in the corridors.

"Next thing we know you guys get caught playing tonsil hockey in a dark corner," muttered under her breath. She appeared to be deep in thought, and she kept looking behind her, watching the corridors with thoughtful blue eyes.

Holly caught the girls side glances and stares, and she grinned at her, an impish smile spreading across her lips.

"Thinking about something...or to be more specific, _someone_? I'm sure Luke will be ecstatic to hear that his anime angel is thinking about him in that way."

Eve blushed, and she glared at the grinning couple before taking a huge chunk out of her sandwich, chewing it angrily.

Holly stared at the sandwich, her eyes wide. Artemis laughed happily at the hungry brunette, "Looks like you forgot the bangers."

Eve stopped attacking the bacon, egg and onion sandwich to stare at it, frowning like she was trying to remember something. Then she shook her head in disappointment, as if the subject depressed her.

"Damn sausages just wouldn't fit! I had to leave them behind."

Holly burst into fits of laughter, her shoulders shaking with each happy giggle.

Artemis smiled down at her, glad to see her so happy. She seemed less afraid now, and she didn't appear to be thinking too much about her attacks. This fact made him proud, and he realized that his presence was one of the things that supported her most.

Artemis smiled, and he was about to kiss Holly's cheek when the bell sounded, and Eve gave a yelp, shocked by the sudden rush. She shoved the rest of the sandwich into her mouth and charged past them into the class, her mouth so full of food that she looked like a blowfish. Holly laughed at the teenager and followed her, breezing out of Artemis' arms. The boy genius smiled and followed, dropping into a seat in between Holly and the still eating Eve. He cast a nervous glance at the struggling girl, and he wondered if she might choke on such a huge mouthful.

But Eve just swallowed it, and she coughed lightly before digging in her bag, dragging out a bunch of unneeded stuff, which included a large drawing book which she began to scribble in, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she concentrated on her work of modern art.

But as Artemis watched her, he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong. Eve was acting like she always did, making sarcastic comments and making people laugh at her antics, but something didn't feel right. It was almost as if her mind wasn't all there, and she seemed severely worried about something.

But soon the teacher came in, and began ranting about the day's lesson and the value of common sense, so Artemis looked away, a deep, unsettling feeling creeping into his stomach.

_Something is definitely not right..._

* * *

The rest of the day continued on uneventfully, much to the trios delight. Eve was literally attacked and strangely by Luke, who seemed to have left his class early to stand outside her class, waiting for her to come out. When he noticed Holly and Artemis holding hands, he began laughing hysterically, and he demanded to know how Arty had sneaked into her room. How he had managed to guess last night's events left them both speechless, and the couple began to cough uncomfortably, their faces resembling something near to tomatoes.

But the couple both took silent glee whenever he attacked Eve, bombarding her with jokes and smiles in an effort to win her over. Artemis had already told Holly of his immense fondness for her, and they were both waiting with baited breath for the moment Eve would snap and accept his advances.

The friends walked down a path together, laughing and joking as they made their way to the gym, where they would be having their first gym lesson. They were each wearing a black and red sports uniform, the boys wearing black shorts and tops with red lining on the edges and a red badge over the left breast, while the girls wore short red skirts and tops with black lined edges and a black badge over the same area as the boys. They all wore black socks and white sports shoes, while Luke wore a large arm band, trying to look unique. He despised looking the same as everyone else, so he tried to wear anything that was not part of the original uniform.

The only one who didn't appear excited at the prospect of spending a hour running and jumping was Artemis, who seemed to sulk all the way there.

Holly looked up at her beloved partner, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly, smiling up at him happily. A small smile crept on to his lips, but his spirits remained in his shoes all the way there.

The classes were combined during gym class, which of course delighted Eve and Luke. They stood next to one another as the gym coach prowled in front of the large group of students, like a lion choosing the weakest prey to eat.

"Right, students! I expect that you all lounged around and relaxed during the holidays, and most of you probably didn't list a finger. Well, that is about to change, so I want you all to pull up your sleeves. Things are about to get serious," he barked, marching before them, eyeing out each one. Artemis withered under his gaze, and he looked away, shuffling his feet nervously.

"Oh gods I hate this class," he moaned, shaking his head in dismay.

"You will all be divided into two teams. You will be playing against each other in a game of basket ball. I expect you all to give it your best shot."

He stopped in front of Holly, and the elf smiled up at him enthusiastically, her pearly teeth shinning in the sun.

The coach took an immediate liking to the athletic girl, and he called her up, steering her to his side.

"Ms. O'Connor will be the leader of the black team."

Holly smiled, and fixed her eyes on Artemis, claiming him into her team before the game even started. He may not be the quickest or strongest player, but he was a tactical genius, and she needed him not only because she wanted him, but because her team needed a genius.

The coach stalked past each student, sizing them up for a suitable leader. He stopped in front of Eve, who smiled determinedly at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"All right, Ms. Watson. You will be the leader of the red team. Please take your place."

Eve stepped forwards, and Holly gasped, shocked by who she would have to play against. She had never expected to fight her friend, and she would admit that the look of cold determination in Eve's eyes made her shiver. But one thing Holly had missed was the horrific red glow in Eve's eyes as she stepped up to her spot, her eyes shining wickedly. But when Holly glanced at Eve again, her eyes, though cold and determined, were as normal as ever.

The coach stood back, and ordered them to choose their team. The black team would choose first, and Holly stepped forwards, deciding to push away Eve's determination as friendly competitiveness. It couldn't possibly be anything else.

"Artemis," she called, and she smiled as the pale youth glided over, looking paler in the day light.

Eve stepped forwards, and gave the students a wicked smile before continuing.

"Luke."

The blond Greek teenager stepped forwards, and he smiled at Holly and Artemis before approaching Eve, placing himself close to her side, which only seemed to make her blush.

The two girls took their time choosing teammates, and when they were finally finished, they were pretty evenly matched.

The coach observed each team, often nodding in approval at the team leader or frowning. When his eyes fell on Artemis standing next to a proud looking Holly, he did a comic double take, and he gave Holly a look that said he had thought she knew better.

But Holly smiled all the wider, and Artemis tried to find a positive side to the situation.

None came to mind.

"Right, now that you have decided who your team members are, we can get start. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how to play this game."

Even he sounded sceptical on that last point.

The students gave each other weary glances. Usually they would just play cricket or soccer outside on the fields, but this...the only one who seemed truly comfortable was Eve, who did happen to come from America where the game is more popular. The brunette grinned as the coach began to explain the rules and violations, and she cast sly glances at the balls out of the corner of her eye.

The coach finished up the pep talk, and the teams filed onto the court. The teams would each be split in half for each game, and they would switch over at the end of each game.

Holly decided that she would be on the field at all times. She wanted to exercise and relieve herself of all the stress and tension from the last two days. And, to be honest, her competitive nature was getting the better of her, and she wanted her side to win, even if it meant beating her two new friends.

Holly called her selected team members for the first game to her. Artemis had decided to sit this one out, and he offered to form a game plan for them. Holly gratefully accepted the offer, giving him a wink to hint to the thank you he would be receiving later.

This unfortunately resulted in him blushing straight to the roots of his hair, and he stammered for a second, trying in vain to form coherent sentences.

Finally, the coach blew his whistle, and the teams took their positions on the court. The students took their positions opposite one another, eyeing their opponents.

Holly and Eve stood opposite one another, the ball at their feet. The two girls stood mere centimetres a part, watching the other with determined and excited expressions.

Holly smiled, and Eve grinned, her smile holding an excited, slightly insane tinge to it.

The elf took a second to look down at the black and orange basket ball at their feet, and she missed the moment when Eve's eyes flashed red. They glowed in their sockets brightly for a mere two seconds before flashing back to blue, and Eve shook herself, trying to come out of the daze she felt she was sinking into. But she was taken over again, and she scowled at the elf, who had now turned to the coach.

He picked up the basket ball and held it out between the two girls. He stuck a foot in between them, and ordered them to step back.

The girls stepped away from the dividing foot, and they flattened their arms at their sides, preparing for the toss up.

The coach paused for dramatic effect, before blowing his whistle once again, tossing the ball up into the air.

Time seemed to slow down for Holly at that moment, as her Elvin instincts and reflexes roared into action. Her hands shot out, and she lunged for the ball with her hands, attempting to grab it.

But Eve was also quick, and she too lashed out, reaching for the ball. But Holly was quicker and snatched it out the air, letting out a growl of triumph.

Eve scowled, and tried to snatch the ball away, but the elf twirled on the spot, throwing the ball at one of her team members, who barely managed to catch the ball from the force of her throw.

Eve's team surrounded the player, trying to get a chance at catching the ball as the blond haired boy bounced the ball on the spot, trying to find an opening before his ten seconds ran out. He spotted a open player and threw it at her, and the girl caught it and began to move towards the opponents net.

"No!" Eve hissed, and she lunged, running at the girl with more speed than Holly had thought she possessed.

The girl dribbling the ball looked up, and Eve stood before her, her eyes ablaze. The girl yelped as Eve snatched away the ball, claiming it as her own.

Eve dodged passed the girl and ran, bouncing the ball across the court. She dodged opponents expertly, and she passed the ball to Luke, smiling as her admirer caught it and dribbled alongside her before giving her a wink and passing it on to her again.

Holly was frozen in momentary shock, before smiling and charging after her, dodging the other students with ease. She came around in a wide arc, but was intercepted by Luke. He stood before her, his hands raised in a defensive position, his legs planted to the floor.

"Sorry Shorty, but all's fair in love and war!" grinned, side stepping and dodging as Holly tried to move past him. He smiled at her efforts, but gave her no sign that he ever intended letting her get past without a fight.

Holly grinned, and she did something she would later regret. She jumped back, doing back flips as she went. Her back arched and curved, and at the end of her run, she froze, her back arched and her hands planted to the ground. With a wicked smirk she rocketed towards Luke, doing front flips as she went.

Luke's eyes went wide, and he jumped aside, letting the elf rocket past. She laughed as she landed on her feet, and she used the momentum she had gained to propel herself forwards. She dodged the last few players, and she side swiped in front of the brunette, smiling at the momentary look of confusion on her face.

"Come on Eve! Don't let that lasagna slow you down now!" she sang as she snatched the ball away and sent it shooting to one of her team members.

Eve stared at the grinning elf, before laughing and following close on her heels. She ran up next to her and knocked shoulders with her, giving her a friendly smile.

At that moment, Holly felt a pang of guilt spear her heart. She had thought Eve had changed, and that she may have misjudged her character, and she was glad she was mistaken. Eve was happy, and she was just like her normal, sarcastic self. Yes, she was very competitive, but so was she, and that made Holly smile.

The two girls rocketed toward the ball, trying to reach their target before the other did. Holly often shot a head of Eve, but the young woman would just laugh and catch up, moving with speeds that even made the elf impressed.

A team member of Holly's had the ball, and he was dribbling it on the spot, looking around for an open member to pass it to.

He spotted Holly, and he made a desperate shot to her, letting the ball fly just before the ten seconds ran out.

But just as Holly was about to grab it, she saw a blur of black, and she stared in horror as Luke grabbed the ball straight out the air, intercepting the pass.

He grinned at her, before passing the ball to another team member. Just before he moved on, he grabbed Eve by the waist, pulling her to him for one quick whisper.

"You owe me now, Evangeline Watson. I want a reward for that," he breathed into her ear as the rest of the students ran after the blond with the ball, who was dribbling it towards Holly's net.

Eve shivered, and she nodded, lost for words. Luke grinned, and to her shock, he stroked her hair before spinning round and running after the rest of the pack, trying to get through the ocean of limbs.

Eve shivered again, and touched the lock of hair he had stroked. She stared at it in shock for a moment before shaking herself out of it and charging after them, weaving through the bodies to reach the girl with the ball, who was once again dribbling on the spot, searching for a pass.

She spotted Eve, and with a sigh of relief, she threw the ball at her. Eve jumped and caught it, and prepared to make the last desperate run for the goal hoop.

But a red shape cut her off, and she stared into the shining blaze of hazel eyes before her as Holly jumped in front of her, blocking her shot.

Eve tried to step around her, but the elf moved with lightning speed, continuously blocking her. One of Eve's team mates stood a bit of a distance behind Holly, his hands extended to catch a ball that just wasn't coming.

Eve scowled, and with a flash, her eyes turned red. They glowed insanely and full of rage, and she lifted the ball, preparing to throw it. She gave a growl of primitive anger, and aimed for Holly's face.

Holly failed to notice the warning signs, and she looked up just as the ball came rocketing towards her face, tearing the air around it to shreds.

The elf gasped in shock, and she barely had a second to dodge to the side as the ball rocketed past, shooting across the distance to the boy at the goal post who grabbed it, and he had to take a few steps back from the force of the throw.

But Holly did not get away unscathed. As the ball rocketed past, the elf gave a low cry of pain as the ball hit her shoulder, and a sharp crack was heard as her bones broke from the impact.

The elf dropped to one knee, clutching her burning shoulder. She covered it as blue sparks burst into life on the broken limb, healing it instantly.

Eve's eyes turned back to their normal shades of blue, and she stared at the elf in horror, her hands trembling as they came up to cover her mouth.

"Pixie, are you alright!?" she asked, dropping down next to her. She placed a shaking hand on her healthy shoulder, and Holly turned to stare at the girl in disbelief.

"What the hell was that all about!?" she demanded, her eyes wide with hurt and shock.

Eve shook her head, fighting back tears. "I don't know...I thought that I'd be able to get the ball past you, but I must have misjudged the distance! Oh gods Holly, I'm so sorry!"

The brunette looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Holly smiled at her gently, patting her hand.

"It's alright. But next time, be gentler and less competitive. You could have taken my head off!"

The teenager sniffed and nodded, as the two of them got to their feet. Just as they stood up, the coach blew the whistle, pointing at Holly's net.

Eve's team had just won.

The brunette ignored the cheers of her team mates, and she turned to look at Artemis.

He was standing rod straight on the stands, his fists clenched. He stared at Eve in anger and disbelief, and he shook his head, not believing what he had just sawn.

Eve tried to get a message of apology across to him, but he rushed down the steps, running to reach Holly. As he reached her, he grabbed her and hugged her tight before examining her shoulder.

Eve felt tears come to her eyes, and she let out a broken sob. She looked down at her hands, and she covered her face with them, sobbing brokenly.

Luke looked around the group of students, searching for Eve. He wanted to see her and celebrate their victory with her, but the beautiful, pale American was nowhere to be seen.

But he caught a glimpse of brown in the sea of red and black, and he tried to reach her, but Eve was gone.

She ran out the gym, crying and hiccuping into her hands. She ran for the school building, searching for a place to hide herself.

She found a dark corner, and she huddled up there, curling into a tight ball. She cried into the grass, ripping up tufts of it in her despair.

"I hurt her! I hurt my friend!" she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back, and she turned around. She gasped as her eyes met red ones, and the hand on her back moved up to her hair, stroking it soothingly.

Eve stared in horror at the pale, dark haired young man before her, her mouth a gape, tears still leaking from her eyes.

His long black hair fell in a curtain around his face, and his lips were turned up in a wicked smile. He wore a dark grey bondage suit, the bondages ripped to shreds when he had escaped from some kind of imprisonment. His eyes shone blood red, and his long arms came round to grab her and pull her towards him, pressing her to his chest. He may be deathly pale and cold looking, but somehow he was warm, and she gasped at the sudden heat that cursed through her body.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, making the girl struggle and whimper.

"Well, well, well. Evangeline Watson. I finally get to meet you. I don't count our...earlier courting as really meeting. I suggest we get to know one another."

Eve gave a whimper and struggled weakly in his strong, vice like hands. She was absolutely terrified! She had never been able to see him before now, but she had always known he was there, watching her, and even touching her at times! And now he had just jumped out of nowhere, capturing her effortlessly.

And she couldn't even struggle against him. Each time she tried to pull away, he would tighten his grip on her, till it suddenly became too painful, and she began to whimper and sob in his hands.

The man watched her, before finally shaking his head, his face contorted in a horrific scowl.

"Not yet. You're just not ready yet...but I'm sure you can do something else in the mean time," he purred, flicking his eyes towards the gym.

Eve followed his eyes, and she gasped, as her eyes turned red, becoming mirror images of his.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it..." she grinned, smiling insanely.

The man laughed, and he kissed her passionately before disappearing into the shadows, leaving behind a gasping, possessed Eve.

* * *

**Oh, how the plot thickens! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I will update with the next chapter ASAP, but I first want to write my Hellsing chapter first. Don't worry, it won't take long! I'll update before Christmas, that's a promise!**

**Come on guys! Just a few more updates and I will have more reviews than my first story! Lets try and reach 140! Pleeeeeeeeease? Oh, and I only need one more Fav story to bet the other one too! Please? Pretty please? It doesn't hurt to press that big green button!That button makes people happy! :)**

**I just want to say thank you to all my faithful viewers and reviewers! You guys are AWESOME!!! I couldn't ask for a greater audience! Thank you so much! :D**

**Have a awesome Christmas! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Bye bye...for now! Mwahahahaha!**


	10. Meeting Persephone

**Hey guys! Wow, I never expected so many reviews! Thank you all soooo much! I think I should say pretty please more often!! :D**

**(Coughs and shuffles nervously) yeah...I just want to say sorry for the most HORRIFIC spelling mistake in the history of my writing. Thank you, Kitsune Heart, for pointing it out to me. I am terribly sorry! If my favourite English teacher had seen that, his soul would have died! I meant 'seen', not 'sawn', and I am still disgusted by it...I knew there was something wrong, but my mind was elsewhere, as you can clearly see!**

**But moving on, I decided to launch this chapter earlier than I first intended. I just had these major ideas that I just had to put down!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Meeting Persephone**

The rest of the matches continued on through the period, and the players played their hearts out, enjoying the afternoon. The students eventually forgot Eve's strange disappearance, and to be honest, most of them didn't care. Hell, some were even glad! Her hard and often violent throws and snatches hurt some of the players, including the boy who had caught the ball she had aimed at Holly. After he had scored the goal he sat in the stands, cradling his swollen hand. Luke had taken Eve's place as team captain, but he wasn't very good at it. He kept staring off into the distance, trying to catch a glimpse of her somewhere. But he eventually gave a hope and slumped where he stood, shaking his head sadly. The sight had sent a lump straight into Holly's throat.

Artemis eventually decided to have a go at it, and he was just about to catch a ball that Holly had thrown to him when the whistle blew, and the coach indicated for him to leave the court.

Artemis frowned, but then he saw the cell phone in the coach's hand, and he hurried off the court, the eyes of the players glued to him. Some turned to snicker at Holly, who was frowning at him, obviously confused.

Artemis came up to the coach and cocked a slim eyebrow, staring at the cell phone. The coach blew his whistle and the game carried on, a new player taking his place besides Holly, and the elf scowled, obviously not enjoying the new company.

The coach shut his cell phone and turned to the waiting teenager.

"You have a visitor at the gates. Apparently he has something important to give you."

Artemis smiled, and he nodded, beginning to turn towards the gym door.

"And don't take your sweet time, Mr Fowl. I know you love bunking my lessons, and I want you back her ten minutes before the lesson ends."

Artemis nodded again, and jogged to the door. He walked briskly towards the school gates in the distance, going along shortcuts and paths.

But something caught his eye. He stopped, and looked behind himself, glancing into the forest around him.

The shadows didn't seem natural. They were longer, spreading out their dark, smoky hands to grab him. The sunlight didn't even seem to filter through the trees, leaving the forest in impenetrable darkness.

Artemis shivered, and he began to make his way for the gates, moving faster and faster each second till he was running and breathing heavily as he tore through the forest path.

Finally he came out the forest, and he reached the gates, panting. The side gate was open, and he stepped through it, making his way towards a black Bentley parked at the end of the drive.

The driver's door opened, and Butler climbed out the car smiling at Artemis.

The boy felt his knees go weak, and relief flooded him; threatening to bring him to his knees. Butler was like a pillar to him, and his presence immediately made him feel better.

The bodyguard embraced Artemis briefly before stepping back to examine him, his eyes serious.

"You sounded quite angry on the phone yesterday, Artemis. What was that all about?"

Artemis shook his head, trying to form all that had happened into a quick summery.

"Butler, I can't even begin to describe how horrid this has all turned out. Holly came here yesterday, and she is currently undercover here, posing as a student."

Butler cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That doesn't sound bad to me. Hell, you'd probably enjoy every minute of it!"

Artemis blushed before continuing, trying to bring the terrifying point across.

"Old friend, that's not even the half of it. Holly's been attacked multiple times by something...or someone. He only comes after her, and from her description, he appears to be more terrifying than anything she has ever faced."

He froze, trying to push down the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath, and turned back to his friend, his eyes stinging.

"And the worst part is...I can't see him, Butler! How can I help her fight against something only she can see? I-I need to do something!"

Butler nodded, but he was frowning heavily, his mighty forehead creased.

"And a gun is going to make it better? How can you shoot something that technically isn't there?"

Artemis clenched his fists, and he glanced back at the school, his eyes filled with burning hate.

"I know he's there. The shadows aren't normal. They seem to reach out and grab you, and I feel him everywhere we go. He's watching us, and if he comes at us again, I think I can get a pretty good idea where he is."

Butler nodded, "Fine, I'll give you that, but what about the other one, the supposed assassin you first spoke about?"

Artemis smiled wryly, the smile scaring even Butler.

"That's the thing, old friend. I think I have a brief theory on how this works."

Butler waited for Artemis to continue, and when he didn't he rolled his eyes and asked.

"Well? What's the theory?"

"I thought you'd never ask! Well, Opal is the one behind all this, that fact we know. But I have another theory. This 'assassin' is not the weapon, but in fact, the middle man."

Butler's eyes widened and he stared at Artemis in disbelief.

"So what you're basically saying is someone is controlling that..._thing _that keeps attacking Holly?"

Artemis clapped his hands together, grinning, though his eyes contained no sign of mirth.

"Exactly. Because think, if Opal was going to have an assassin, why would she choose a child? A teenager in the middle of high school couldn't possibly kill a grown fairy, unless she happened to have some very special abilities. She's the middle man in this operation, the controller and the controlled. She's the one controlling the attacks."

Butler frowned, then narrowed his eyes, giving the teenager a hard once over.

"_She_? You say it like you're certain. Do you have an idea who it is?"

The teenager shook his head, "Not really. I have some ideas...but they're so outrageous I'm too scared to even consider them...she'd my friend, she wouldn't dare do it..."

Butler nodded, knowing instantly who he was referring to. Eve had been friends with Artemis for a year already, and he often spoke of her, discussing the girl's strange actions and likings.

Butler walked over to the car and opened the passenger door. He took out a large, black metal case, and he placed it on the hood of the car. He motioned for Artemis to join him, and the teenager came over to stand next to him. The prodigy's stomach twisted at the sight of the huge case, and he shivered inwardly.

Butler placed his hand on the case and turned to look at Artemis. His face was deathly serious, and Artemis felt a spear of doubt pierce his stomach, making him feel sick.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This isn't the same as those air guns and small pistols you're accustomed to. This thing is deadly, Artemis."

Artemis looked at the case, and he tried to think about all the reasons he wanted it. He saw Holly, frozen in terror, her eyes filled with horrified tears. He saw Eve, running across the court, sobbing brokenly after she had come within inches of breaking her friend's neck. He saw the shadows leering at him, as if daring him to fight back. He saw Holly's chest, bruises the size of coins marring her sensitive skin. He heard her sobbing, crying and screaming in terror. He saw her torn and broken on the ground, her head bleeding from the impact on the tiles.

Artemis' eyes narrowed, and he nodded, holding out his hand.

Butler sighed, and he unlocked the case, clicking it open.

Artemis peered into the case, and a strangled gasp escaped him as he saw his new gun for the first time.

The gun was huge, bigger than anything he had ever held before in his life. It was a sleek, black, stainless steel WW1 Colt, with the name engraved on the side in silver. A name was written on the bottom below the Colt logo, and Artemis leaned in too look at it.

"Persephone..."

Butler nodded, smiling slightly, "I thought you'd like to name it after her. Beautiful, but dangerous. Pretty elegant way to die, don't you think?"

Artemis chuckled, and he came to the point where he began to wonder about the weight.

"How am I supposed to pick it up? This gun must weigh a ton!"

Butler shrugged and picked it up, holding it at arm's length. He aimed it and slid the slide back, cocking it.

"Smooth, beautiful and quick. This gun is a true work of art. I do love old guns. This one may be from World War one, but damn, it's a good gun. Superior than the others of its time. This beauty is a true marvel!"

Artemis nodded, and he nearly jumped when Butler held _Persephone_ out to him, waiting for him to take it.

Artemis gave a nervous gulp, and he reached out, touching the handle tentatively before curling his fingers around it and pulling it towards himself.

The gun slid out of Butler's large hand, and Artemis frowned, lifting the gun up.

"It's not bad, old friend. Heavy, but I can handle it. That is quite a shock, isn't it?"

Butler chuckled, patting Artemis on the shoulder.

"You've grown. What more can you say? You're nearly a man now."

Artemis nodded, and he held the gun out before him, aiming it at a tree.

"I guess this is where all my target practice comes into play, isn't it?"

After the Opal encounter, Artemis had began to practice with guns even more than before. From having less eye co-ordination than a cardboard box, he could finally shoot a target, and the teenager had been positively delighted when he shot his first bulls eye, blasting a hole straight through his target.

If that had been a person, he would have died before he even hit the ground.

Artemis cocked the gun, sliding it into place. A loud click rang out, and he took aim, one hand clenched at his side.

Artemis took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and pulled the trigger.

A loud crack ripped through the air, and a hole appeared in the tree at about chest level. Splinters flew in every directing, and Artemis stared at the gun with wide eyes in disbelief.

Butler chuckled, watching the boy genius with a smile.

"Dangerous, isn't it?"

Artemis scoffed, an excited smile spreading across his face.

"It's _perfection_! The recoil sent my breath away! And it's beautiful too! Very worthy of the name!"

"Black widow pretty, right?"

Artemis chuckled, holding the gun in both hands. He slid a finger across the beautiful name, and he smiled, considering the irony of it all.

"Exactly."

Butler smiled, and he reached for the case again. He opened up a side compartment in the case, and he drew out a long, black clip, holding it out to Artemis.

Artemis eyed the clip; one eyebrow raised a t the size of it, "So that's the bullets it uses?"

"Yes. I must say, your request was...unusual. Silver bullets are hard to find, and you have no idea how long it took me to find a priest who would bless them for me. Funny, don't you think, that priests don't like bullets?"

Artemis smiled, and he took a bullet out the clip. It had a long silver tip, and a golden metal outer casing, the two colours flashing in the sunlight. It was about 10mm, and they seemed to weigh quite a bit, but not enough to hinder his aim.

"What type of rounds are they?" he asked, placing the bullet back in the clip.

"Well, you have two choices. The one, which I think you'll approve of, is an incendiary round. Whatever you shoot with those will never get back up again. Someone will have to be sent out to pick up the pieces."

Artemis winced, but he nodded. It was necessary, and at times like these, the more dangerous the round the better.

"And the other?"

"Just an average round. Not as good as the incendiaries, but hey, you should at least have another option open."

"And these are the incendiary rounds?" he asked, lifting up the clip Butler had given him.

"Yes. The ones in the gun are the average rounds. That explains why you didn't punch a fist sized hole in that poor tree."

Artemis nodded, and he came to the question he dreaded most.

"How many clips do I have?"

"Five of each, but I don't think you'd need that many, since each clip has nine rounds in it. It's not like you're going into war."

Artemis nodded, but he knew better. He'd be needing every bullet he had.

"Thank you, old friend. Do you have a holster for me?"

Butler nodded, and took a shoulder holster out his suit pocket. Artemis nodded and took it, placing it in the case along with _Persephone_ and all the new clips he received. But he left the average clips behind.

Butler cocked an eyebrow at him, questioning the move.

"Sorry old friend, but the ones we're fighting against are anything but average."

Butler nodded and closed the case, handing it to him.

"Please don't shoot you foot off. The last thing I want to do is give you exploding bullets and you go and shoot your own foot."

Artemis nodded and took the case, holding it at his side.

"Don't worry, old friend. I'll take good care of it."

He smiled reassuringly before turning back to the school, leaving the old bodyguard to watch him disappear into the forest, the black case shining in the sunlight before disappearing into the forest, seeming even darker than the shadows that recoiled from it, fearful of the blessed bullets it contained.

* * *

Holly and Artemis sat on the stands in the gym, resting against one another. They had changed into their school uniforms, and were spending some quality time together. Students passed by beneath them, often stopping to watch them. They were shocked that Artemis even had a girlfriend, and they had never expected him to have a girlfriend like Holly.

But neither of them cared. Holly had her head rested in his lap, her arms curled up beneath her. Artemis stroked the hair on her head, talking softly to her.

"You okay?" he murmured, kissing her hand gently.

Holly nodded, deep in thought. She remembered the look in Eve's eyes as she threw the ball at her, and she remembered the tears in the girl's eyes as she examined her, horrified by what she'd done.

"Where did you go?"

Artemis hesitated briefly, wondering what she would say if he told her. He wasn't going to lie again, he had learnt his lesson about that, but he wasn't going to tell her everything.

"I got a visit from Butler. He just wanted to check that we're alright."

Holly smiled at the memory of her big friend, and she lifted her head out of his lap to look at him. Once again she took his breath away, and he found his heart beating faster with each second that passed.

"How is he? What did you tell him?"

"He's fine. But he's worried. I told him everything, and he wanted to take us with him."

Holly sat up, and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in close.

"And? What did you say?"

Artemis tried to think, but all he could concentrate on was her lips, so temptingly close to his. Her warm breath tickled his skin, and he shivered from the heat.

"I told him no. I said we need to stay here and face the problem head on. And I'm not leaving you behind."

Holly smiled, and she kissed him, pressing her lips hungrily to his. He smiled against her lips and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The students watching at the bottom of the stands grinned, and roared their approval, clapping and cheering.

Artemis and Holly pulled away, gasping for breath. They both blushed to the roots of their hair, and they refused to look at the cheering crowd beneath them.

"Damn spectators. Always waiting for a show," Artemis growled, shaking his head. His one hand snaked around Holly to reach into the left side of his blazer, making sure _Persephone _was still out of the viewers' line of sight.

"Well then we shouldn't disappoint them, should we? And besides, I still owe you."

Artemis couldn't argue with her logic, and she pressed him to the bench beneath them, kissing him passionately.

_Bliss..._Was the only thing he could think as he drifted into a world of pleasure, kissing the elf was ill concealed love and passion.

* * *

Artemis and Holly left the gym, walking arm in arm. They'd left their sports bags in their lockers, deciding to pick them up later. The couple walked down the path to the dormitories, laughing and talking about blissfully neutral topics. They didn't even mention the drama from earlier, and they walked together, smiling happily at one another. They knew it wouldn't last, and they wanted to make the best of it, enjoying every moment they had together.

Holly danced a head, doing little cartwheels, and dancing just out of her partners reach. When it became too much, he'd try to reach out and grab her, but she'd dance out his grasp, laughing happily.

Artemis laughed, and he stopped to look around them, admiring the nature. Holly came to stand at his side, wrapping an arm around his waist lovingly. They were standing by the forest, the back of the girls' dormitory to their right and the forest to their left.

"How long do you think this will last?" she murmured, rubbing his back affectionately.

Artemis turned to look at her, cocking an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You don't intend on dying soon, do you?"

The elf shook her head, her smile gone.

"No, Arty. I mean us. When this is all over, and that is, if we do make it out alive, what will we do? Will I just go back underground, leaving you on the surface?"

Artemis hadn't considered that, and the subject terrified him. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them to his chest, holding them for dear life.

"I don't want you to leave me again! Every time we finish a mission, you leave me, going back to the People. I then spend a year away from you, praying and pleading for something to go wrong so I can see you just one more. Gods Holly, you don't know how much it hurts me. How can people keep up a relationship if the only times they can see each other is when the world is threatened?"

"But Arty, I _do_ know! I feel the same way! Do you think I take sick pleasure in leaving you behind? It makes me want to scream! It feels like my heart is being ripped apart every time I have to leave you behind! I hate it!"

Artemis shook his head, his eyes bright with hope.

"Then don't! You can work on the surface as a surface operative, undercover here! You can stay at the Manor, and we can live together! The fairies need an elf on the surface that they can rely on to be there when something goes wrong! You spend almost all your missions on the surface! What difference would it make?"

Holly looked so torn, but her eyes finally focused, and she nodded, smiling.

"I'll see, Arty. But I can't guarantee it."

Artemis smiled, and he kissed her before replying.

"But I can guarantee one thing. I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you. I'll find a way, but whatever I do, I'll do it with you."

Holly smiled, and she kissed his neck, smiling against his skin as she tucked her head under his chin.

They stood like this for what felt like an eternity, enjoying the company of one another.

But something made Holly stiffen. She looked at the shadows in the forests, and she shivered, watching with wide eyes as they reached out, slithering across the grass in the form of black tendrils.

Then, something inside her screamed, ordering her to turn to the dormitory. She felt the familiar feeling of someone watching, and she turned her head, looking over Artemis' shoulder to gaze at the dormitory, and her eyes caught a small glint in one of the windows.

The familiar glint of light reflecting off of a stainless steel gun barrel.

Holly's eyes went wide, and she watched the barrel move as it was cocked into life.

Only one thought shot through her mind. She had to move Artemis. His back was open to the sniper, and he wasn't even aware of gun aimed right between his shoulder blades.

Time seemed to slow down for the elf, and a plan formed in her mind. It was desperate, but wasn't it always? There was no time for anything, and diving was out of the question. Even if they did get out the way, they'd just get mown down with gun fire a few seconds later.

There was only one option.

She moved with lightning speed, wrapping her arms around Artemis' back. She pressed her lips to his and spun them around, just as shotgun fire filled the air.

Artemis gasped as he heard the shot, and he was just about to pull away when Holly screamed, her lips pulling away from his. Blood spilled from her open mouth, dripping down her chin as she screamed in total agony. Blood spilled out onto her uniform, turning it as red as her school skirt.

Artemis watched in horror as Holly fell, falling to the ground with a thump. Blood sprouted from wounds in her back from the shotgun shrapnel, and she lay twitching on the grass, blood painting the green, grass shoots red.

Artemis let out a cry of horror, and he dropped down to her twitching form. Sparks were already rushing to heal the wounds, but even Artemis knew it wasn't enough.

Artemis let out a choked sob, and he turned to look at the girls' dormitory.

There, at the nineteenth window on the second floor. A gun barrel was sticking out the open window, the sniper hidden by a dark curtain that didn't look natural. It was like a huge curtain made of shadows.

Artemis turned back to Holly, ignoring the sniper. He racked his brains, searching for a solution that just wouldn't come.

Unless...

It was a desperate, almost insane notion, but it could just work. They'd done it before, and he knew the trick well.

_Oh gods Holly, please be as predictable as I hope you are!_

He turned her over onto her side, and he grabbed her shirt and ripped it open, revealing her ample chest to the sky. A small, silver chain hung around her neck, and there, nestled in the glass shell was a small, brown acorn.

It wasn't the acorn from all those years ago, but instead a new one. Holly had begun collecting spare acorns on each run ever since her return from the past, and that simple act of superstition and weariness was the thing that would come to save her life.

Artemis grabbed the necklace and ripped it away from her before placing her back on the grass, her back to the sky. He broke the casing and tipped the contents onto the grass, letting out a gasp of delight as the brown acorn fell onto the grass.

He prepared to reach for it, but he felt a cold presence before him, and he looked up, a scowl forming on his lips.

The dark man stood before him, his fists clenched. He sneered at the dying form of Holly, enjoying the sight of the elf in such a horrific state. He then turned to her partner, his eyes shining bright with excitement. But he spotted the acorn on the grass, and his eyes flashed in confusion before narrowing angrily.

He grinned wickedly at him, lifting a booted foot to trample the acorn.

Artemis saw nothing but darkness before him. But it was enough for him. He knew who was standing before him.

Artemis reached his right hand into the left side of his blazer, snarling at the shadow before him. He grabbed his new gun, _Persephone_, by the handle, and he withdrew it, bring it up and over.

He pointed it straight into the shadows, cocking it. A merciless click filled the air, and he aimed for the centre of the shadows, his eyes burning with hate.

The man stared at the gun in pure shock, and as Artemis pulled the trigger, he reared back, hissing as the bullet buried itself in his flesh.

The man howled, blood pouring from the wound in his stomach. He doubled over and howled in rage and pain, the blessed silver burning him mercilessly.

Artemis glared into the shadows, knowing he had hit his target. The shadows convulsed and twisted, and he swore he saw a dark drop of red blood fall to the grass, sinking into the soil.

"Take that, you heartless prick," he growled, watching in anger as the shadows retreated into the forest.

He dropped his gun onto the grass, and he turned back to Holly. She had stopped twitching, and a few blue sparks were dancing on her skin, making a half hearted attempt to heal her.

He placed one hand on her back, and he took a death breath, digging deep within himself.

Nothing came at first, but he suddenly felt something warm stir inside him. He felt his heart leap as the warmth spread through his body, and his fingers began to tingle.

Suddenly, blue sparks began to snake down his arm, shooting into Holly's bleeding back. They danced happily on her skin, staunching the bleeding and lapping up the blood.

Artemis smiled, and he plucked the acorn off the grass. He placed it in Holly's hand, and he reached out for his midnight black gun.

He grabbed it and pointed it at the ground. He fired a round into the soil, and dirt flew into the air as the 10mm bullet tore the ground apart.

A fist sized hole nestled in the grass, and with a silent prayer, Artemis stuck the elves hand into the rich earth.

"I return you to the earth, and claim the gift that is my right!"

For a horrifying minute, nothing happened. Artemis shook his head, pleading that it would work.

"No, no, no! Don't do this to me now, please!"

He was about to cry out, when he froze, noticing something small and blue.

A tiny blue spark was slithering along the soil, moving at a snail's pace. It reached Holly's finger and froze, hesitating before it disappeared into her finger.

With a flash, sparks burst into life, swimming around Holly. Artemis stumbled back, nearly pulling _Persephone_'s trigger in shock. Sparks danced around him, the earth topping him up with beautiful fairy magic.

He stared at his hand for a second before turning to Holly. He gasped, as he saw her, and he ran to her side, his eyes wide.

Holly lay on her face, her hair on end. Sparks danced on her back, turning it into a large pool of glowing blue light. Her wounds shone brighter than the healthy skin, as magic filled her up, topping her magic stores up and healing her shot gun wounds.

Suddenly, the magic stopped, and Holly fell back onto the grass, gasping. Her eyes flashed open, and she coughed, spitting out access blood.

She got to her knees and sat up, but was almost bawled over when Artemis grabbed her shoulders, holding her at arm's length to examine her.

"Holly! Oh gods, I thought it wouldn't work!"

Holly frowned at him, and she looked at her newly sealed wounds.

"How did you do it? There are no oak trees or rivers here!"

Artemis grinned mischievously, "Yes, I believe there is."

Holly was about to argue, but Artemis patted the ground, indicating downwards.

Holly stared at him for a moment, before her eyes went wide in understanding.

"An underground river system? You must be joking!"

Artemis laughed, and he helped her to her feet.

"Nope. There's a small underground river right below here. And it curves and bends like a snake. I saw the land planning once, and it had a diagram of the river on it. We pump our water from it!"

Holly shook her head in amazement, before freezing, as she suddenly remembered why she had been injured in the first place.

The elf spun around, just in time to see the shotgun barrel disappear behind the shadowy curtain. Holly let out a growl, and she reached for her bag, which had fallen when she got shot.

She grabbed it and dug around, drawing out her Neutrino Blaster. Her shirt was still stained with blood, and her blazer was riddled with tiny jagged holes.

"Looks like you'll need a new blazer and shirt."

Holly huffed, cocking the Neutrino as she prepared to make a run for the dormitory entrance.

"Don't worry, I have spares."

Artemis laughed, and he picked his gun up, following Holly as she ran around the building. The elf didn't seem to have noticed _Persephone_ in her 'healing after daze' and her haste, and he was pretty glad about that.

The elf's neutrino was shoved into her pocket as she ran around the corner, and Artemis did the same, stuffing his onyx black Colt in his shoulder holster.

The couple burst through the doors to the girls' dormitory, and as they ran past a corner, Holly shoved off her blazer and threw it into the corner.

As they tore up the stairs, they kept a look out for other students. They saw none, and realized the students must all be t dinner. Seeing this fact, Holly drew her Neutrino, but Artemis kept his gun hidden. Holly's gun could be passed off as a laser cannon if caught, but it would be a little harder to explain away a WW1 colt with silver bullets inside.

They counted the doors as they went, till they finally reached nineteen. Holly stood before the door, took a deep breath, and kicked the door with as much force as possible.

The door slammed into the wall as it shot open, the inner handle taking a large chip off the wall. Holly stepped inside, doing a 360 degree sweep of the room.

No one jumped out at her, and no shadows grabbed her. The room was completely empty.

Holly scowled, ramming her Neutrino back into her bag. She searched the room for evidence, examining the window thoroughly. She slammed the open window closed, angry that they had not made it in time.

Artemis stood by the door, his eyes drifting up and down the corridor. Once, he could have sworn he had seen a pair of glowing red eyes watching him from the shadows, and he once heard an ominous click, like the loading of a shotgun clip.

Finally Holly came out, holding a spent shotgun shell in her hand.

The metal casing was onyx black, like it was formed from the shadows. Silver engravings marked the sides, and the bullet appeared to be about 12 mm long.

Artemis gave a long, drawn out whistle at the sight of it, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Looks like someone likes taking their jobs too seriously. That thing is massive!"

Holly pocketed the shell as evidence, and they prepared to make their way back along the corridor when Holly heard a loud, angry hiss behind her.

She spun around, reaching for her bag, but a hand clamped around her throat, slamming her into the wall.

Her shadowy attacker squeezed her throat mercilessly, making Holly gasp out. She struggled in his grasp, but he only squeezed her harder, his red eyes filled with malicious rage.

"You should have died today, Holly Short! But I'll kill you and send you and your partner down to the deepest pits of hell!" he growled, banging her repeatedly into the wall.

Holly screamed in pain and horror, but she heard a growl next to her, and she turned her head slightly, letting out a gasp at what she saw.

Artemis was reaching into his blazer, his eyes filled with rage. He drew out a long, midnight black handgun, the long barrel sliding effortlessly out of its holster.

He lifted the point of the gun skywards, holding it in place for a second before bringing it down, cocking it as it fell level with his eyes. A loud click filled the air, and the sound seemed filled with vicious intent.

"Let her go, before I riddle you with so many bullets you'll be able to be picked up on radar," he growled, his wicked looking gun aimed right for the monsters chest.

The man gave a hiss, his eyes filled with horror and anger at the sight of the gun and the bullets it contained. He dropped the paralysed elf, and began to move towards Artemis, his hand raised to strike.

But Artemis wasn't done.

Two loud bangs filled the air, and the man howled in pain, clutching his left shoulder. Blood spurted from the wounds, and the man, hissed, blood leaking from his fingers.

Holly stood there, staring up at the howling man. Never, in all the times she had tried to hurt him, and she seen him so vulnerable and in so much pain. The sight filled her with new hope, but with it came fear that was the only way to hurt him. How could she ever inflict that much damage?

The man let out a growl, and cast one last glare at Holly before disappearing into the shadows, leaving a small pool of blood on the ground where he had been, which soon disappeared, almost seeming to be eaten up by the shadows.

Holly panted, and she slid down the wall, sinking to her knees. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Artemis dropped the gun to his side, and he let out a tired gasp as he too dropped to his knees, and he placed _Persephone_ on the ground, not touching it.

Holly stared at it in amazement before looking up at Artemis, her eyes wide.

"Where, in the name of Frond, did you get _that_!?"

Artemis chuckled breathlessly, shaking his head as he stared at the black gun, reading the words engraved on the side facing him.

"A parting gift from Butler. Fitting, wouldn't you agree?"

Written in silver letters on the sides, was a large, engraved message that he hadn't noticed before, running from the hilt to the very end.

_̴ __Bringing Peace to the Damned __̴_

Oh, the irony.

* * *

**Tah Dah!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know some of you must be thinking, "Why give Arty such an old fashioned gun?", but believe me, that gun is very good looking, and it looks very modern to me! Usually the others just look rugged and ugly and I didn't want him to use those, so I made him use a good old Colt, which is apparently a very good weapon. I had to spend AGES looking for the right one, and when I found it, I was originally going to make my original character use it, but I decided that if Demetri can use it, so can Arty! And if you're wondering why no one came running when they should have heard gun fire, the answer is relatively simple. They were too far away. It would have sounded just like little popping noises, and I'm sure the students won't really care about it. They are eating dinner at the highschool, which is some distance away from the dormitories.**

**Also, you may be wondering why Luke likes Eve so much, and that is because he has been looking for someone who genuinely likes him for a long time, and finding Eve now is like a gift straight from heaven. And the fact that they share the same tastes and likings makes him even more enthusiastic. And hey, boys will be boys!**

**Also, 'Incendiary rounds' are bullets that explode on impact. Some explode while others...well; let's just say that if you value your body parts when they are INSIDE your body, then you DON'T want to be shot by them!( shivers at thought) (I mean, who does?) And who wants to get shot anyway? I most certainly don't!**

**Anyway, more will be revealed in the next chapter, and I have a special visit planned for Eve. (Rubs hand in delight with an evil grin) She's going to get some serious payback for her crimes!**

**And there is a major clue as to who the shadow stalkers identity is in this chapter! See if you can start guessing as to who and what he is!**

**Oh, and Persephone is the Queen of the Underworld and the wife of Hades, God of the Dead in Greek mythology. She is also the Goddess of Spring, and she brought an amount of peace to the Underworld, and she was kind, but also firm and unrelenting. Hence the message, 'Bringing Peace to the Damned'. I find it ironic that his gun would be named Persephone, and he uses it to fight darkness. Also, isn't Holly like Persephone, changing Hades (Arty) and bringing out his softer side? Think about it! I got the idea from one of my favourite authors ever, Holly Marie Fowl! Thank you so much for the idea, Holls! Come on people, give her credit where it's due! :) **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do hope it was better than the last one (it was most definitely longer)! And thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! And thank you to all of you who added my story to their favourites list! You guys are awesome!**

**Damn, there are a lot of add on notes in this chapter! :D**

**See you soon! I'll update after Christmas! Have an awesome Christmas day!**


	11. The Dawn of Understanding

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Out of nowhere I had to go somewhere on holiday, and I had no Internet access there! It was so depressing! And it took me forever to write this! But I hope it was worth the wait!**

**This chapter is more centred on Eve, but I think it will still be exciting. It will probably answer a lot of questions for you, so have fun reading! Oh, and you will notice that they often seem to say something in a different language, and it is your job to find out what it is. Go use a translator or something, and just know that it is all in the same language, so don't go looking at some other random languages. Have fun discovering what they mean! ;) Here's a clue. it belongs to a country in Europe!**

**Have fun!**

**The Dawn of Understanding**

Eve watched them from the shadows, scowling in anger as she watched the boy and his beloved companion stare at the weapon before them. She clenched her fists mercilessly, squeezing the long, black shotgun that stood at her side, the weapon even darker than the shadows that moved towards it, the tendrils caressing it lovingly. The shadows swirled around her, whispering and brushing through her hair. But Eve ignored them, her red eyes glued to the two figures before her.

She gave a growl of rage, and the shadows thrashed about her, moving like whips due to her immense anger.

Artemis had hurt her new found companion, and she wanted revenge. If she could, she'd shoot him now and get it over with. But they had other plans for him.

_I have my own soon enough, Fowl. I'll make your flesh burn, and will soon beg for me to kill you._

She grinned in malicious delight at the thought, but the grin was soon wiped off her face as Artemis lifted his gun up, holding it to the light. Holly leaned in to get a better look, and he handed it to her, allowing the elf to cradle the deadly weapon in her small hands.

Eve recoiled from the sight of the gun, her eyes flashing in fear. But she shook herself, her expression changing to a scowl of disgust.

"What's that boy doing with something like _that_?" she murmured, shrinking further back into the comforting shadows.

Without warning, Artemis and Holly got to their feet. They didn't make physical contact, but they moved together, heading back down the corridor, walking close together.

Eve began to follow them, sticking to the shadows. She moved low to the ground in a predatory fashion, her red eyes glowing hungrily. She slipped her beloved gun over her shoulder, letting it hang at her side within easy reach. The menacing shotgun hung on its sling, swaying slightly as the girl stalked after her prey.

The two companions didn't seem to notice her presence, and they walked on, talking softly as they strode down the hall. Eve strained her ears to hear what they were saying, and she caught brief snatches of the conversation.

"Arty, if your theory is correct, then that means that my...stalker is being controlled by someone else. But that would mean that the middle man would have to be close by during the attacks," Holly whispered, and Eve drifted closer to hear more, scowling in her struggle to catch the conversation.

Artemis' eyes shifted nervously, and he cast a nervous glance around before replying.

"The middle man doesn't have to be close by. Your attacker is taking orders from it, doing its bidding."

Holly nodded in agreement, and Eve growled, the shadows swirling around her nervously. Anger at the intelligent teenager rolled off of her in waves, and she clawed her hands, her fingers itching to grab her gun.

But Holly whispered something to her lover, and Eve snapped out of her haze of rage, cursing at the fact that she had just missed what she had said. The pale girl shifted closer, drifting closely behind them.

Artemis nodded seriously, "Yes. The middle man is being controlled by her. It forms a type of food chain, don't you agree?"

Eve stopped short, a frown creeping across her pretty face. Where the hell did that come from? To her understanding of what they were saying, _she _was the middle man. Yes, this was true, but the controlling thing threw her off balance. Since when was she being controlled? And technically, she wasn't controlling her new lover. She was merely helping him. But something about the way Artemis spoke about it all suggested something that she didn't know about, and this made her nervous.

But she snapped out of her troubled musings when the two students stopped, and she jogged closer to them, the shadows hugging her tight in a desperate attempt to keep her safe and shielded from sight.

Artemis leaned in close to Holly's ear, whispering something to her ear. The elf frowned, but she nodded, stepping close to him to kiss him before moving away, disappearing around a corner.

Eve watched as Artemis stood there, silent as the grave. Now would be the perfect time to take him out, but she could feel that something was amiss. Why had he just stopped there?

Unfortunately, she realized what was happening too late. The pale boy spun around, his black handgun drawn. Blue sparks danced up and down his arm, spreading across the gun, making blue light shine off the clean ebony surface.

"I know your there. I'm not stupid. I can see your shadows moving around you. You must be pretty foolish to think they can hide you."

Eve bristled, staring head on at the barrel that was aimed at her heart. She began to step back, and she shivered as the shadows quivered in fear, shifting and swirling nervously around her.

Artemis began to advance, his eyes narrowed as he gained on her. Eve gave a silent gasp of horror, and she began to back up, moving faster and faster backwards.

But soon her back hit something hard, and her red eyes widened in fear. She was cornered, and the scowling teenager was just a metre away from her.

Artemis stopped just short of her, and the blue sparks on his arm rushed forwards, shooting like a bullet towards the shadows. Artemis narrowed his eyes slightly as he focused, using his mind to direct the flow of magic.

Eve watched as the sparks rocketed towards her, and she began to close her eyes, waiting for the inevitable hit to land.

But two strong arms curled around her, and she heard a loud growl behind her. With a tug, the hard wall behind her shifted, and she slipped back, her body coming to rest on something soft.

Artemis disappeared as she was swallowed by darkness, the shadows dancing joyfully around her. She heard another growl behind her, and she smiled, turning in the arms to gaze up at her savoir.

"I should have known you'd come for me. But I thought you'd be too weak to do that."

Her dark companion scowled at her, his red eyes flashing dangerously. He hugged her tightly, pressing her to his chest as they hovered in the dark world around them.

"I am weak, my dear. You should learn to be more careful when you stalk your prey. The hunter can always become the hunted," he chided, his chin resting on her head.

Eve shrugged, her hands coming up to play with his long ebony hair, "I know, but I kind of like it like this. Don't lie and say you're not enjoying yourself," she purred, her one hand resting on his chest while the other came up to wrap around his pale neck.

The dark young man thought for a second, before letting out a dark chuckle, pulling her up to align their faces. With a hungry growl he claimed her lips, grabbing her roughly.

Eve smirked against his lips, her arms coming up and around to fan her fingers on his back, her mouth opening to give access to his serpentine tongue.

The shadows danced around the pair, swirling and slithering to and fro. The sighs and gasps of the two lovers filled the dark air, and Eve gave a gasp of pleasure as his pale hands roamed over her, touching all too forbidden places, making her skin become hot to the touch.

They pulled away, gasping for air. When she gained enough air in her lungs she giggled, nuzzling his neck as she buried her head under his chin.

The man grinned, hugging her tight as he stroked her long brown hair. He wanted to do more, but unfortunately, now was simply not the time.

But he'd have what he wanted soon enough, and he was sure he would enjoy every minute of it.

They floated like this for what felt like a lifetime, suspended in the darkness. But suddenly the man stiffened, and an animalistic hiss escaped him, his mouth coming open to reveal his dagger like teeth.

Eve frowned and looked up at him, her head cocked to the side slightly, her red eyes questioning.

"What's wrong, Regele mea?"

The man looked down at her, his eyes dark and angered.

"It would appear we have a visitor."

Eve instantly knew who he was talking about, "So our friend has popped in for another visit. How nice. I doubt she will be please, though..."

Her lover gave a growl, glaring off into the darkness, "You know I don't like her, meu sub. There is something wrong with her. We shouldn't even be dealing with her in the first place."

Eve shook her head, looking off into the same direction.

"We can't do anything about it now. And besides, I'm dying to see that boy and his little fairy bride lying a pool of their own blood. Don't you want that?"

He bristled, and he growled in rage, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"True. We should kill them first. But let me warn you that that little she devil will not live to see the next moon. I don't like her one bit, and I can tell she doesn't intend for either off us to walk out of here alive...or at least, in one piece. It would appear she was beaten to the punch."

Eve chuckled at that, leaning in to purr in his ear, "Oh, you have such a wicked sense of humour."

He grinned at her, licking her cheek before looking back into the darkness, his eyes distant.

"You ask for a lot, mea sub. But I shall do as you ask. But I expect something in return for my troubles."

"You will receive all the payment you want soon enough. Just stay patient," she said, her eyes glowing bright red in the darkness as she stroked his cheek, watching the insane grin spread across his pale features.

"Good...very good. I assume you'll keep your word."

With that, they rushed through the shadows, gliding though it effortlessly. Eve clung tightly to him, and she laughed, her hair swirling along with the shadows.

Suddenly they came out of the stream of shadows, and the man touched down, Eve clinging to him like a monkey.

Eve looked down at their bodies, and she blushed, noticing their awkward position, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Her face turned tomato red, and she looked away, not meeting her soon to be lover's eyes.

He chuckled at her, and placed her on the ground, giving her a perverted grin.

But they heard a loud cough, and both shadowy figures turned towards the sound, their red eyes flashing dangerously.

A small finger sat on Eve's bed, her legs crossed elegantly. Long black hair fell in waves to the bed, falling across the sheets like a black waterfall. The figure was incredibly small, but it was obviously a woman, due to her rounded curves and her amble chest.

Her face was childish and almost human, but with slightly pointier features. Her eyes were a dark, chocolaty brown colour, and her skin was pale, standing out against the black bodysuit she wore. Her arms were crossed on her knees, and she tapped her manicured fingers impatiently, her long, claw like nails clicking in irritation.

"You finally decided to show up. What was so important that made me have to wait here for your miserable hides to get here?"

"It's none of your concern what and where we do things, Koboi, so I'd stay silent if I were you," the monstrous man growled, his fists clenching. The shadows in the corners of the room seemed to rush towards him, swirling around the dark clothed monster.

Opal sniffed in disdain, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I suggest you keep your pet on a leash, human...or whatever it is you are. That is no way to address his master's master."

Eve stiffened, and nodded, trembling slightly. She looked at her 'pet', and he scowled, sinking slightly on the spot. The shadows retreated, and he stepped behind the girl, a low growl escaping him.

Opal gave a dazzling smile, revealing sharp, shark teeth. She clapped her hands, her eyes bright and mocking.

"Well done! Amazing what a firm hand you have on him, my dear. May I ask do you appreciate him?"

Eve frowned at the question, her eyes confused, "Of course I appreciate him, Ms. Koboi. Why ask such a strange question?"

The pixie shrugged, her finger coming up to tap her chin thoughtfully. She cocked her head to one side, her eyes lit up with sadistic mirth.

"Oh, it is just a thoughtless question, my dear. Maybe if he is not to your satisfaction, we can put him to sleep, like an old, mangy dog."

Eve bristled, but didn't say a word, trembling slightly with fear. She knew what this woman could do.

But her companion wouldn't stand for it. With a roar of rage her lunged at the evil pixie, his claw like hands extended. Shadows solidified and shot through the air like spears, heading straight for Opal's heart.

Opal growled, and her eyes suddenly flashed red. Red sparks burst into life on her fingers, and she pointed at the approaching monster, her face twisted in a merciless scowl.

Red lightning burst from her fingertips, slicing through the man like red hot blades. They shattered the shadows like onyx glass, black shards falling to the floor.

One red bolt sliced straight at his stomach, breaking as it hit him. Red sparks danced on his flesh, burning his grey bondage suit, and his eyes widened in horror, a gasp of agony escaping him.

He dropped down to his knees, his body shivering. Eve cried out in fear, and she rushed to his side, dropping down next to him. Tears slid down her face, and she cried along with him as pain cursed through his shivering body.

"N-n-no...more. N-no m-m-more...n-no more!" she pleaded, hugging him tightly.

But Opal merely chuckled, ignoring the girl's pleads. Her eyes shone insanely, and she began to laugh, her chuckles filling the small room along with the moans and cries of the tortured monster.

"_I said no more!!!!!!!_" Eve roared, her red eyes shooting up as she lunged bodily at the insane, murderous pixie. Opal barely had time to gasp as the girl crashed down on her, moving as fast as lightning. She pushed Opal way back on the bed, scrunching up the covers and making the whole bed buck under them.

With a cry of animalistic rage she lashed out, her fist crashing into Opals jaw. It broke instantly under the onslaught, and blood gushed out of the woman's mouth, falling to the bed sheets. Opal cried out, her eyes widening in horror and pain.

"You dare hurt him!?! You foolish witch!!!" Eve screamed, grabbing the pixie's head and squeezing it mercilessly, her teeth clenched and her lips pulled back in a snarl. Opal closed her eyes from the sight, digging deep within her for the control she needed to calm the girl.

Eve growled, and pulled upwards, raising it up before banging it on the wall. Opal gave a gasp of pain, and the red sparks faded away, releasing the paralysed man on the floor.

But Eve was too lost in her rage to notice. She raised the pixie's head one more time, intending to land the killing blow.

Opal's eyes flashed open, glowing red with stolen magic. Red sparks erupted on her skin, darting into the girl's flesh. Eve gave a howl as she was thrown back, crashing into the wall behind her. She fell to the ground, shivers racking her body.

Eve coughed, blood trailing down the side of her mouth. She winced and groaned, and looked up at the pixie.

Red sparks danced around Opals jaw, and she grinned, her jaw fully healed. They danced around her skull, healing her fractured cranium from when Eve had pounded it against the wall. Her eyes shifted back to their original colour, and she watched as the two companions healed themselves, dark shadows dancing on their skin.

Eve coughed again, and she raised herself to her hands and knees, her arms still trembling. She looked to the side at her partner, and she noted that he was recovering. His face was twisted in a scowl, and he glared at the pixie, hatred rolling off of him in waves.

Opal sighed, fully healed. She turned to them and smiled wickedly, wiggling her fingers as red sparks danced around them.

"This is exactly how I like things done. My servants on the floor, cowering at my feet like dogs under their master."

"We're no servants of yours, you miserable sow!" the man growled, his eyes aflame with anger.

Opal wagged a finger at him, shaking her head, "No, no, no! That simply won't do! If you continue to speak to me like that, I think I'll have to cut out that awfully long tongue of yours!"

He looked like he was about ready to lunge at her again, but Eve shook her head, her eyes pleading.

The man scowled, and came to her side, lifting her onto his lap. He sat down on the floor craddlingthe girl in his arms, and he gave Opal his fiercest death glare.

Opal clapped her hands together in mock delight, her eyes filled with equal hatred.

"Well, now that that's over, let's move on down to business, shall we? I presume the mud boy was killed."

There was a hint of warning in her last words, and Eve shivered, averting her eyes. She tightened her grip on her dark companion, not wanting to say a word.

"Something came up...we couldn't complete the mission, Ms. Koboi," she finally murmured, clenching her muscles as she waited for the hit to land.

There was a moment of silence, and then all hell broke loose. Opal let out a scream of rage, dropping off the bed. She raised her hand and slapped Eve across the face, making the girl gasp. Opal grabbed her jaw and pulled her to face her, her brown eyes glaring into the girl's red ones.

"I give you a simple task, and you can't complete it? You worthless, shivering piece of troll droppings! You will pay for your failures!"

Eve glared back at her, her fists clenched, "If I were you, I'd be directing my anger at the boy. He was the one who ruined it. I shot at Fowl, but the elf took the blow instead. I thought it would be better to let the elf die, but that boy had other plans."

Opal stiffened, and another roar of rage left her. She stood to her feet and kicked the desk, swearing in Gnomish.

"D'Arvit! That blasted elf! I'll cut off every one of her fingers and make her dance on her hands for all the trouble she's caused me! That human scum was meant to die today!"

Eve watched as the pixie vented her frustration, and she jumped in shock as her companion spoke up, his voice layered in contempt.

"You have more than that to worry about, little fairy. That human managed to find himself a weapon...a gun that fires blessed silver bullets."

Opal froze in mid kick, her foot suspended in mid air. Her foot dropped to the ground, and she cast a suspicious eye at the shadowy figure.

"You must be lying. Show me proof. The idea of Fowl carrying a gun is so ridiculous that it's impossible."

Eve squeaked as he rose to his feet, placing her on the ground. He drifted over to the pixie and posed his hand before her eyes, his index finger hovering before her.

Opal stared at his finger, her brow creased in a frown. But suddenly she gasped, her eyes going wide as her pupils shrank to the size of a tiny dot, her eyes turning red, mirroring the man's.

Eve watched the pair in awe, holding her breath. The two of them posed like this for five minutes, till finally the man lowered his hand, his finger dropping down to the pixies chin, her jaw hanging as she gaped slightly at him. He pushed her jaw back up and withdrew, smirking at the paralyzed pixie.

Opal stood still and silent for a moment longer, before gasping, her eyes turning back to their original chocolate brown colour. She breathed in heavily, her chest heaving as she fought for control, her fingers trembling.

Eve stared at the pixie in disbelief. She rarely saw her in such a state, and she didn't seem so terrifying now. Hell, she could take her out in her sleep!

But Opal soon snapped out of it, shaking herself. She gritted her teeth and nodded her eyes ablaze with hatred.

"I see. You weren't lying, Night Walker. That brat seems to have gotten his hands on a big old bloody water pistol."

Eve gave a huff, standing to her feet, "If it was a water pistol, he'd be dead by now. That gun is something to look out for."

Opal looked at the pale girl, her head tilted to one side, "But you to have gun of similar design. Why not use it? Come on, show it to me!"

The brunette tugged the strap off her shoulder, bringing her gun around. She showed it to the pixie, holding the ebony shotgun for her to see.

Opal reached for the gun, and Eve dropped it into her hands. With a cry of alarm Opal dropped the gun, letting it fall to the floor.

Eve gasped, but a shadow caught the gun as it fell, cradling it. It lifted it back up, and Eve took it back, holding it close to her.

The deranged pixie glared at the gun, shaking her head, "D'Arvit! I should have known that thing would be so damn heavy. I should have known, since i was the one who gave the damn thing to you!"

Eve shrugged, taking the gun and holding it up in one hand above her head, lifting it up and down like a weight.

Opal scowled and dropped back down on the bed. She took a few calming breaths before finally speaking, her tone commanding.

"Change of plans. We attack tonight. The mud boy's death can't wait any longer."

There was silence for a moment, before the room was filled with deep, insane laughter. Eve looked up at the monster beside her, and she watched as he laughed, his face twisted in malicious joy.

"Excellent! Just excellent! Finally, it's time for a real battle! I've waited too long for this!"

Eve stared at him in awe, before grinning and turning to the excited pixie.

"Yes, Ms Koboi. Consider them both dead. Neither of them will live to see the sun rise."

Opal laughed, before getting to her feet. She admired herself in the mirror for a second before glaring at the two dark figures, her eyes cruel.

"You'd better not fail. I plan on being there when the time comes, so I expect the two brats to be served on a silver platter...or gold, if you can manage it."

Eve was about to reply, but the small woman disappeared, fading away in a haze.

The girl shook her head in disgust before turning to her pet, a lopsided smile on her face.

"You heard her. Let's get going. I know the perfect way of getting them in the right place, at the right time. Killing them will be a true pleasure!"

"You never fail to please me, mea sub." the man smirked, his voice containing no hint of sarcasm as they disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Artemis waited for Holly outside her room, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. He thought about his earlier encounter with her shadowy stalker, and he shook his head, slumping against the wall.

_I'm way in over my head with this..._

There was comfort in the fact that he could do damage to him, but he still wondered why he hadn't died in the first place.

Casting a nervous glance around, he took out _Persephone_, holding it up before his eyes. He popped out the clip, and he dug a bullet out, admiring the silver tip.

Then realization dawned, and he closed his eyes, trying not to chuckle at his own stupidity.

They were the average bullets, the ones he had intended to give back to Butler. He had completely forgotten about the ones in the gun, and had given the rest back to him.

He reached into his pocket and felt about, before cursing his luck. He'd left the case and the clips back in the locker room.

_Oh, this just keeps getting better and better._

He was about to consider running back to the gym to fetch it, but Holly opened her door, poking her head around the corner to smile at him.

"I'm done. Do you want to go back to your room now, or haven't you had enough excitement for today?"

Artemis chuckled as she closed her door, locking it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

"My dear captain, I've had enough excitement to last me for a week. I could say a lifetime, but then I would be lying."

"And being honest Abe, that would be a true disaster, wouldn't it?"

Artemis winced, but otherwise ignored it, "We have to go back to the gym first, so no, we can't get to bed yet."

Holly did something very uncharacteristic, giving him a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"No fair! And I was so excited too!"

Artemis blushed, his cheeks turning blood red. He choked awkwardly, and Holly smirked, glad to see her teasing having an affect on him.

"Yes...quite," he coughed, his cheeks still red with embarrassment.

They walked down the corridor, moving close together, their arms wrapped fondly around one another. The corridors seemed strangely lighter somehow, and Artemis wondered where their shadowy enemy was hiding.

They reached the stairs, and Holly gasped, stopping suddenly.

Artemis looked down at her, one eyebrow raised, "Is something wrong?"

Holly shook her head, running for the stairs. Instead of taking the steps she jumped, launching herself off the top.

"No! I forgot my blazer! If another student finds it we're all screwed!" she called back, landing expertly, her knees bent and her hand coming down to touch the floor.

Artemis chose not to take such a dramatic approach, and he took the stairs two at a time.

Holly disappeared round the corner, and he gave a huff, jumping off the last step.

He reached her side, and he watched as she held up her tattered blazer, scowling at it.

"It's a shame really. I thought you liked the school uniform," he noted, smiling at her.

Holly shook her head, "Do you really think that's the problem?"

She turned to show him the blazer, and he winced, shrinking back slightly.

The whole back of the blazer was ruined, torn to shreds. Bits of it fell to the ground, string trailing behind it. The edges were jarred and burnt, indicating were the shotgun bullet had hit.

"Ouch."

Holly rolled her eyes, clenching her fist around the ruined material.

"That pretty much sums it up."

She walked to a nearby bin, and she rolled it up, tossing it into the plastic bin.

Artemis frowned at this, coming to her side.

"Is that at all wise? Anyone can find it there and see the blood on it if they take it out."

Holly gave him wink, a devilish smile on her lips.

"Do you expect any of the girls in this school to dig around in the trash?"

The genius had to agree with her logic, and they continued on, making their way out the door. They stepped out into the sunset, and they admired it for a second before jogging to the forest path, steering clear of the shortcut they had taken earlier. They jogged through the forest, often stopping to cast nervous glances at the shadows.

"Artemis, did you really not see him when you shot him?"

The boy in question frowned, his broad forehead creasing as he cast a glance at the elf beside him.

"Him? Who are you referring to?"

"Who else have you shot today? I'm talking about my starker, Arty!"

Artemis nodded before replying, "In that case, no, I didn't see him. Not really. I get this feeling when he's around, and he's not that hard to miss. You can tell he's there when the shadows start acting strange. You've seen it yourself. It's not that difficult to explain."

Holly nodded, gazing at the gym coming up in front of them.

"True. It just surprised me that you're shots were so accurate."

Artemis put on an offended look, "Oh, your lack of faith wounds me. Practice makes perfect, and believe me, I practiced a lot."

Holly smiled fondly, stopping to hug him. She looked up at him, her lips inviting.

"I agree practice does make perfect. who was I to doubt the great Artemis Fowl?"

Artemis caught the hint, and he kissed her, pressing his lips to hers. Holly shivered against him, her hands coming up to tangle themselves in his raven black hair. She moaned against his lips, her tongue brushing against his as she explored his mouth, adoring the taste of him.

After a minute of pure bliss they pulled away, their eyes half lidded, their faces close together.

"You know, moments like these make it all worthwhile." Holly murmured, resting her forehead against his. Artemis closed his eyes briefly, drinking in her smell. He adored their closeness, and he prayed for the moment to last.

But fate was cruel, and they both knew the moment couldn't last forever. They had pressing issues to deal with, and personal time alone would be a rare luxury in the battle that was to come.

They pulled away reluctantly, cursing their situation. At that moment, Holly began to think that living with Artemis wouldn't be so bad. She wanted something permanent, and the idea of moving up a step and living with him would make her life more enjoyable. It felt hasty, but she knew that in their lives, things had to be hasty, and if not, it would never happen.

It was funny to think that she had such a long life span, but she had to rush through thinks like she could die the next day. Often, like now, that truly was the case.

They walked to the gym, enjoying the silence that hung over them like a warm blanket. They reached the doors and went their separate ways, collecting their gym bags.

Artemis reached his locker, and dug around in it before pulling out the black case. He placed it on the table and cracked it open, opening it with a metallic click.

He found the needed clips, and he took out the odd one, letting it slide out the gun. He placed it aside, well away from the other clips, and he picked up one of the more dangerous clips, the black holder filled to the brim with deadly, exploding silver bullets.

"Excellent," he murmured, slamming the clip into _Persephone_ with ease. The gun gave a loud click, registering the new rounds inside it.

Strangely, the gun felt more ominous now, and he looked at it, running a finger over the words engraved below the name.

"You really are dangerous...but let's hope you keep your promise," he whispered, knowing that the gun would never be able to hear him, but doing it to soothe his own raging emotions.

He tucked the ebony gun away, sliding it into the holster under his arm.

But he heard something behind him, and he whirled around, his pulse skyrocketing.

Luke was standing in the doorway at the far end of the room, his body framed in the doorway. Artemis stared at the teenager in horror, his eyes wide. He noticed that Luke's eyes were red from crying, and that his pupils had shrank in shock.

"What? Artemis...what the hell are you _doing_!?" he shouted, staring at the place where _Persephone _had been just moments earlier.

The genius felt his mind shut down, and he became lost for words. How hadn't he noticed Luke before? The room had been dark, but surely he would have noticed him there!

Artemis shook himself and took a step towards the panicking blond, his hands raised in a sign of reasurance.

"Calm down, Luke. It's nothing for you to worry about."

But Luke took a step back, his face twisting in anger, "Don't talk crap! I saw that gun you had in your hands! What game are you playing!?!"

Artemis began to panic as the boys voice level grew, and he realized they were at risk. Luke's cries of rage could alert a teacher, and he had no doubt Luke would report him. He had learnt that Luke detested guns, and the fact that his new friend was walking around with one at school was a sure fire way to enrage the Greek teenager.

"Calm down, Luke!" Artemis pleaded; taking another step forwards, but instantly regretted it. Luke stepped forwards as well, his fists raised. His face was twisted in shocked anger, and he shook his head, jabbing a finger at the Irish teenager.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Fowl! What the hell are you doing with a gun at school? Do you want to get someone killed?! That thing had death written all over it!!"

Artemis knew things would just get worse, but strangely, a wave of calm washed over him, and he smiled sweetly, digging down in search of the magic that dwelled within him.

He found it, and with a smile he began to step forwards, his one hand raised in limp pose, his index finger raised slightly. Blue sparks danced around his fingers, and he spoke soothingly to Luke, his voice thickly layered with the Mesmer.

"Now now, Luke. No need to be so loud. Let's have a civilized conversation. Man to man, like gentlemen," he purred, sparks dancing around him as rogue magic went flying.

Luke froze, his eyes going wide. He shivered, trying to fight Artemis' strong fairy magic, but the harder he fought the worse it got, and soon he was almost driven to his knees at the sight of the pale youth, magic radiating off of him in waves. he just looked so...enchanting.

"But...the gun...you..."

"There, there. It's alright! No need to get over excited, dear friend! There is no gun here! What on earth would make you think I'd even look at one of those dreadful things!?" he purred sweetly, as if he was talking to a spooked animal.

Luke struggled, but the boy's eyes seemed to mesmerize him, burning into him. He felt calm and fatigue wash over him, and he had to fight the sudden urge to crawl into a ball and fall asleep. Had that been a gun he had seen? It could very well have been a trick of the light. And besides, why would someone so beautiful and caring carry a horrid thing like that around?

Artemis smiled, glad to see the boy's defences crumble at his touch. He pushed harder, sending more waves of his magic at the defenceless Greek.

_Yes! Deeper, deeper! Relax, Luke. Don't you feel tired? Maybe you should go to sleep..._

"Aren't you tired? My, my, you must have been up at the break of dawn! Your head must feel soooo heavy..."

At his words, Luke began to sway on the spot, the Irish teenager's beautiful voice lulling him to sleep; like a lullaby.

"Yes...I think I should go to sleep now..."

"What an excellent idea. Just remember, I was never here, and I had no gun with me."

"Yes...you were never here..."

Artemis nodded and smiled, giving Luke another quick burst of mesmerizing magic.

"Good boy. Now I suggest you get to sleep now. You don't want to keep Eve waiting now, do you?"

"Eve..." Luke murmured dreamily, before falling to the floor. He was asleep before he even hit the floor.

Artemis smiled, and the blue sparks faded, drifting away on the air like tiny fireworks. He shook his head to clear the slight dizziness that threatened to overcome him, and he turned around, preparing to head back out the door.

But he stopped dead in his tracks, as he came face to face with Holly's shocked face, her mismatched eyes the size of saucers.

_Oh...D'Arvit...this is not good._

* * *

**And that's it! I hope you guys like it! The end is nigh! Here comes the last few chapters! It's a pity, but I promise there will be more stories to come! :)**

**Thank you to all my viewers for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope this story far exceeded your expectations, and that it will not disappoint you! Thank you all for your support!**

**Once again, I apologize for the wait! The next one won't take as long! :)**

**Please review this chapter! I'm aiming for 170 reviews! Please? Oh, and no flamers! I really hate those! Please share a kind word, and make people happy with all your lovely reviews! remember, they make you smile! (gives a huge, dazzling smile)**

**Bye bye! Write to you all soon! ;)**


	12. The Truth will Hurt

**Hey guys! I am sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy with school lately (new school, and they pile on work as if there's no tomorrow! It's like torture! *cries bitterly*) I tried to launch other stories and this one, but this chapter just didn't seem to want to give. it kept fighting, so I had some trouble with writers block (it will happen to everyone, and I hate it with a passion so intense it can cut diamonds)! But finally I've managed to update, and I hope the chapter was worth the wait!**

**Enjoy this chapter! You are all awesome for putting up with me for so long! ;)**

**The truth will Hurt**

Holly stared at Artemis, her eyes wide. They drifted to the door, and then back to Luke, before shooting back to her companion, her pupils shrinking.

Artemis walked to her, and he reached a hand out to her, putting on a reassuring smile. He held his breath, watching her reaction.

Holly stared at his hand, before shaking her head, looking away from him.

"Impossible...incredible...that was..."

Artemis lifted his eyebrows, obviously confused. Then he remembered what had happened the night before, and his eyes widened in realization.

"Holly come on, you can't possibly be surprised! Didn't I show you my magic last night?"

The elf shook her head, closing her eyes, "You don't understand! That was...insane! You got it on the first try! And you're just a human! How could a human control such a large amount of magic?!"

Artemis grinned, stepping up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Holly stared up at him, her mismatched eyes filled with wonder.

"You're forgetting who I am, Holls. Am I like any _normal _or _average _human?"

"No...No, I suppose not."

Artemis smiled, and he kissed her hair, hugging her tightly to his chest. The elf soon melted against him, nuzzling at his neck as she pressed into him.

"Gods, can't you just be _normal_ for once?" she questioned, kissing his neck.

The pale youth laughed, his eyes shining with wicked mirth.

"Would you have loved me as much if I _was_ normal?"

Holly laughed, before jumping up and kissing him, pressing her lips to his lovingly. Artemis nearly fell backwards, his eyes going wide with shock. He stumbled slightly before regaining his balance as he hugged Holly's waist, groaning as the elf tangled her fingers in his black hair. Their tongues danced together, and both magical creatures fell into a haze of bliss.

They pulled away from each other, gasping for air. A brood grin spread across both their faces, and they held one another in a loving embrace.

"Things just seem to be getting better and better," Holly murmured, hugging him tightly. Artemis gave a short laugh, rubbing her back briefly.

"Am I right to guess that that comment was not layered with some nice juicy sarcasm?"

"Probably," she answered, giving him a wry grin that made his heart go pitter-patter.

They stood in silence for a while longer, before Holly looked up, casting her partner a pleading look.

"Can we go for dinner now? It's been a long day and I'm starving."

Artemis laughed, before taking her hand in his.

"Of course, my dear Captain," he smiled, guiding them both in the general direction of the dining hall.

* * *

Artemis lay in bed, twisting and turning as he struggled, fighting a dream that consumed his mind and drove him further into panic.

_He was sitting in a dark room, his arms and legs chained to the wall. The room was damp and filthy, and his ears heard the all too horrifying sound of rats skittering across the floor, their tiny claws clicking across the floor as they scavenged for food._

_Artemis coughed, blood splattering to the floor. He stared at the blood in shock before looking down at his body, searching for signs of internal injury._

_He was cut and scared, long, deep flesh wounds running up and down his body. Some of them had formed scars, but the ones that hadn't bleed lazily, blood snaking out of them and dripping to the floor, attracting the rats with its heavy iron smell._

What in the name of Frond is happening? _He thought, looking around himself with dazed eyes. He tried to heal his wounds, searching himself for the familiar warm magic that now coursed through every fibre of his being._

_But none came. Not even the smallest hint of a spark. All he felt was cold emptiness._

"_No..." he murmured, clenching his fists. He dug deeper, still searching desperately for his last hope of making it out alive._

_But there was no magic to save him. No magic to come up and help him save the day._

"_What!? No! How can it be gone!?" he said, his eyes widening in horror._

"_It's all gone, little human. Do you see now how it feels to be locked up?"_

_Artemis gave a cry of alarm, his legs shooting under him as he shuffled away from the voice. His frantic eyes searched the shadows, and he let out a gasp of shock._

_A man sat limply against the wall to his left, his arms raised as they were chained to the wall. His body was covered in rags, the colours of what could have once been a fine robe faded and blood stained, ripped into nothing but shreds. Long black hair fell over his eyes, tumbling down his shoulders and reaching his scarred back. His pale skin was dripping with blood, and his body shivered, too emaciated and malnourished to move._

_But despite all this, Artemis swore he knew who he was dealing with. He matched Holly's previous description perfectly._

"_Y-you? What in the name of Frond are _you _doing here, you filthy parasite!?" Artemis growled, glaring at the broken man before him...no, not man. Monster was the only word to describe him._

_But that in itself seemed like a lie. The man before him was nothing more than a broken wreck, his body dying slowly but surely. The man gave a long, hard cough, and blood shot through the air, splattering on the floor._

_The prisoner laughed weakly, before looking up at him, red eyes meeting blue and hazel. His eyes were filled with sadistic mirth, but behind it Artemis could make out a clear, icy emotion._

_Deep, endless pain and suffering._

"_You talk big, for someone who's chained to the wall. If I were you, I'd worry about your little girlfriend..."_

_Artemis's pupils widened and he spun his eyes towards the doors, his heart almost jumping right out of his chest._

_They were in an old fashioned cell, the one wall made up of a long, steal bar door. He could see another, better lit room on the other side, ancient braziers filled with dancing orange flame hanging from the walls. The shadows danced around the light, and a small figure huddled in the centre of the room, sobbing brokenly, its frame shaking uncontrollably. Despite the light coming from just a meter away, no light strayed into the cell. It was almost as if the monster within it was blocking the light, keeping it as far away as possible._

"_Holly?" Artemis murmured, feeling a lump rise in his throat. He felt fresh tears burn his eyes, and he shook his head, making little tear droplets fall to the filthy floor._

_The figure gave a jump, and it looked up, choking on a sob. Holly's eyes met his, and she sniffed, getting shakily to her knees._

"_Arty?" she whispered, crawling to the bars of his cell, her body trembling. Her LEP uniform was in tatters, bits of it clinging to her body as best as it could. Her chestnut colored skin had gone pale, and her flesh was scarred and cut. Bruises covered her arms, and her skin was swollen on her jaw, showing signs of obvious damage._

_She fell to the floor as she reached him, her body going limp. Artemis let out a cry, pulling against his chains as he tried to reach her. For one awful moment, he thought she was dead._

"_Holly! Holly don't do it! You can't die on me like this!" he sobbed, thrashing against his chains desperately, trying to break free._

_But a booted foot him straight in the gut, and Artemis fell back, gasping, his eyes wide with shock and pain._

"_Don't be a fool! Your judgement is clouded, human! Your actions are going to get you both killed!" the man growled, his red eyes burning with anger. He glared at the coughing youth for a while before turning to look at the elf. If Artemis had looked closely, he would have noticed a look of pure longing cross his face, his eyes becoming filled with sadness and desperation._

"_Mina..." he murmured on a breath, a lump rising in his throat. But he pushed it down, looking away from the girl._

_Artemis had heard the name and he frowned, momentarily forgetting his pain. The name was familiar, but he couldn't find it, no matter how hard he thought._

Mina...what is it about that name that sounds so familiar...?

_But then Holly let out a moan, lifting her head up to look at him._

"_Arty?" she murmured, looking deep into the darkness, trying in vain to see him._

_Artemis let out a pained croak, and he felt as if his heart had just dropped out of his chest. What was the meaning of all this?_

"_I'm here Holls. What have they done to you?" he soothed, making his voice as gentle as possible._

_Tears streamed down Holly's face, but she didn't answer. Instead, she reached out a dirty hand, trying to reach into the darkness._

_But suddenly there was a loud crack, and the room filled with light. Holly cried out in fear, and the monster in Artemis's cell laughed wickedly._

"_You've done it now, _Arty_. Watch what happens to her now!"_

_Two men walked into the room, their bodies cloaked in midnight black robes. They saw Holly, and they roared at her in Turkish, their eyes fiery with rage._

_One of them grabbed Holly by the hair, hosting her up effortlessly. Holly screamed in pain, her eyes wide with horror. She lashed out with her feet, desperate to save herself, but they over powered her, slapping her across the face._

_Artemis watched in horror, crying out and roaring at the men in rage. He'd only put two and two together later, but the fact that these men were Ottomans should have been warning enough to who the man in the cell was._

_There were chains at the far end of the room, the chains rusty and covered in blood. They dragged the elf there, the poor woman kicking and screaming in terror._

_Artemis let out a choked sob, fighting against his restraints. But no matter how hard he tried, his efforts only seemed to make things worse._

"_No! Oh gods please no! Leave her alone, please!!" he begged, throwing away his pride. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he began to cry out, sobs racking his frame mercilessly._

_The man gave him a look of contempt, his eyes dark and cruel, "You might not want to watch what happens next."_

_But Artemis did watch, and what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life._

_They chained Holly to the wall, wrapping the rusty chains around each slim wrist. Holly was crying bitterly, sobbing with pure terror. The Ottoman let her go, and she collapsed to the floor, her body trembling._

_One of the men walked out the room, and came back a minute later, carrying a dark box with him. Holly saw the box, and her eyes went huge, her eyes full of horror. She struggled against her chains, but her struggles were in vain._

_The man placed the box on the ground, and he opened it, revealing a long, evil looking whip. Artemis let out a gasp of horror, and he screamed, desperate to get them away from her._

"_Leave her alone! If you hurt her I swear I'll get you! Leave her alone!!!"_

_Artemis had never felt so desperate in his life. His heart felt like it was being ripped out his chest. He screamed and fought, pulling against his chains so hard that his wrists began to bruise._

_But the men ignored him, taking the whip out the box. The man who took it smacked it against the wall, and a crack filled the air, the sound making Holly sob in fear._

_Artemis realized what was about to happen, and for one of the only times in his life, his resolve shattered, an animalistic wave of rage taking hold of him._

"_Don't you dare touch her, you bastards! I'll kill you, I swear to Frond I'll kill you!!!" he roared, his roar becoming a painful cry of despair, knowing his threats and words would not help his companion._

_The man stood before Holly, and he raised the whip, lifting it into the air._

_Artemis was about to scream again as the whip came down, but he heard a sickening, triumphant growl next to him. He tore his eyes away from Holly, and he let out a gasp of horror. The man was standing to his feet, the chains falling away from his wrists. His eyes glowed red in the dark, and two fangs extended from his mouth, the fangs gleaming in the half light. Shadows danced around him, forming themselves into whips just as terrifying as the one that fell onto Holly's skin, making her scream in pain._

"_Now I'll make you scream just as loud as your mate, human," he growled, a twisted grin spreading across his face as he lunged at Artemis, his hands outstretched._

_Artemis let out a cry of shock, before feeling the floor disappear beneath him. He fell through the stones, disappearing into total consuming darkness._

_

* * *

_

Artemis screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed. He gasped and hacked, his eyes wide with fear. Shivers racked his body, and he tilted his head back, taking in deep, shaky breaths.

Once he had calmed down sufficiently, he rubbed his temples briefly, his eyes closed. He sighed loudly, before opening his eyes, turning to find Holly.

His heart nearly fell through his feet.

The bed was empty, the covers twisted and scattered. The side of the bed was cold, hinting to the fact that she had been gone for quite some time.

Panic speared his heart, and Artemis jumped out of bed, looking around the room desperately.

_Oh gods, oh gods! Holly, where are you?!_

Suddenly, he heard a tap on his bedroom window. He turned around, and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Holly's face at the window, her lips pulled back in a smile.

Artemis rushed to the window, opening it as fast as possible. As it swung open, he saw that Holly was wearing her LEP uniform, the wings strapped to her back beating up a storm behind her. She grinned, flying backwards out of his reach as he reached out to grab her.

"Come on Arty! We've got work to do! I think I know where Opal is hiding!"

Artemis felt suspicion rear up inside him, and he narrowed his eyes, gazing at Holly carefully.

_Something's not right. She's been out of bed for a while, but she acts like she's been here this whole time. And why on earth is she suddenly so confident of Opals whereabouts?_

Holly smiled at him reassuringly, doing a little loop-de-loop in the air. She flew a little closer, smiling at him, her eyes sparkling joyfully.

"Come on mud boy! I'm not getting any younger! Let's go!"

Artemis knew none of this was right. His stomach clenched, and he swallowed, forcing back the panic that was swelling up inside him.

"I'm on my way, Captain," he called to her, backing away from the window. He closed it hurriedly, drawing the curtains across it.

He hurriedly got dressed into his school uniform, pulling it on nervously. He was about to leave the room, then changed his mind, backing up into the room once more. He grabbed _Persephone _from his desk before leaving, closing the door gently behind him.

It took him at the most five minutes to reach the courtyard, since he had done nothing as fantastic as jumping down whole flights of stairs and flying down corridors. Unfortunately for him that was still a little out of his league, so he'd just have to settle for walking.

Holly hovered above the ground before him, smiling happily. She leaned forwards and kissed him, her lips brushing against his, seeming to make all of the genius's troubles float away.

The elf pulled away and smiled, her eyes bright with affection.

"Come on Arty. Let's end this once and for all! Isn't it about time to put that pixie in her place?"

Artemis had to agree with her, even though the idea seemed totally insane. What did she hope to achieve? They were only two, both armed, but the enemy was comprised of three, all of which containing huge amounts of power.

Artemis knew that they were not the only ones. He too had begun to experiment with his own magic. In the previous day he had managed to shoot sparks at a particularly large shadow, the magic seeming to solidify and turn into a deadly projectile. It had seemed necessary and frighteningly easy to do it. That magic was far beyond any that he had used before, and this information told him that fairy magic went far further than just healing and mesmering. Magic could be dangerous, and apparently even normal fairies could use it too.

If he could do it, then there was no doubt in his mind that others could do it. They just needed to discover it.

He nodded to Holly, flexing his fingers. Holly smiled in triumph, and turned around, dropping to the ground for easier movement.

She set off at a fast walk, forcing Artemis to jog to keep up with her. They made their way off the quad and into the dense forest, walking along a forest path. What light there was soon disappeared, and Artemis shivered, unsettled by the thick, impenetrable darkness.

They walked onwards, Holly not wavering once. Artemis watched her back, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_Are you who you say you are, Holly?_

Soon the darkness opened up, and they stepped into a large clearing, the clearing lit up by the light of a full moon.

Artemis stopped on the edge of the clearing, his eyes shifting nervously. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. His suspicions grew, and he didn't dare enter the clearing, staring at the elf as she stepped out into the clearing, the moon engulfing her in intense white light.

Holly stopped a few meters away from him, turning around. She was lit up by the moonlight, and as she met Artemis's eyes, the genius jumped back, his eyes widening in horror.

He hadn't seen it before, but her eyes were red, the pupils completely gone. A grin spread across her face, and she cocked her head to one side.

"What's the matter Arty? Is something wrong?" she asked, her voice dripping with mirth. Black shadows burst into life behind her, and she raised her arms, as if preparing to sing to the heavens.

Her body erupted into shadows, and Artemis gasped, his eyes wide with horror. He watched as the elf disappeared, becoming swallowed up by dense black tendrils. Two red eyes were all that could be seen, the red irises glowing like torches in the dark.

Artemis swallowed his fear, the fear becoming replaced with anger. He stepped forwards, stepping closer towards the mass of shadows.

"You monster! What have you done with Holly?!" he growled, glaring into the red eyes with utter hate.

"Why on earth would you ask such a thing? She's completely fine!" a shadowy figure replied, stepping out of the darkness around it. Artemis recognised the voice, and he moaned, shaking his head slowly.

_No, no, no! Oh Frond no! It just can't be her! I never wanted it to be her! I didn't want to be right!_

"E-Eve?" he whispered, watching in horror as Eve came into view, the shadows whipping and dancing behind her.

The young woman smiled, her red eyes flashing wickedly. She was wearing a short black dress, the material of a corset clinging to her body while a puffy skirt hung above her thigh, making her look like a menacing Gothic Lolita. Her nails were long and sharp, painted red as if with blood. Despite her fancy dress, her feet were bare, the skin pale in the moonlight. Two fang-like canines flashed in her smile, and Artemis's worst fears were confirmed.

"Oh come now Arty, surely this isn't such a surprise for you. You've always known I wasn't normal. Isn't that why you took me in?"

Artemis shook his head, his expression sad and desperate, "You were alone, Eve. I took you in because you were a decent person. But this? You're nothing but a parasite now."

Rage flashed across her face, and she stepped forwards, the shadows dissipating behind her. She clenched her pale hands into fists, glaring at Artemis with hate filled eyes.

"A parasite? A decent person? I've always been this way, Fowl. You saw what I did, looking over them without a care. I knew I was different, but I never knew how much so. But now I know...and I'm loving every minute of it!"

A black whip-like shadow lashed out, and Artemis dodged it, felling it pierce his cheek, slashing his cheek horrifically. He cried out in pain, his hand coming up to touch the blood as it welled from the long, jagged cut.

The shadow slithered back to Eve, the boy's blood dripping off the tip. Eve lifted the shadow to her eye level, regarding it curiously.

"You never really were good at physical tasks, were you Arty? It's a shame really. Killing you will be so mind numbingly easy. I think I can go so far to say it will be boring," she smirked, watching as the blood disappeared, being drank by the tendril.

Artemis glared at the girl in disgust, whipping his hand on his suit, not caring about the expensive material. He knew that the suit would be the least of his worries.

"What have you done with Holly?" he growled, narrowing his eyes as Eve swayed on the spot, her hands clasped behind her back, looking innocent and terrifying at the same time.

"Hmm, good question!" she admitted, cocking her head to one side thoughtfully, tapping her chin in thought, "To be honest I'm not sure! I guess I'll just have to ask my partner."

Artemis couldn't help but make a snide comment, "You'd think someone like you would know something like that. You must seriously be losing your touch, Evangeline."

Eve's smirk died away, and she screamed angrily, her expression monstrous. She swung her arm, slashing the air with it and causing a shadow to lash out, moving with her arm.

But Artemis did dodge this one, running to the side to dodge the shadow. He felt a laugh bubble in his throat, but it died quickly when he felt a hand curl around his left arm.

Artemis froze, and he looked to the side, his eyes going wide.

Somehow, Eve had managed to flash step her way to him, arriving at his side in mere seconds. She grinned at him, her eyes wide and insane.

"Losing my touch? Why would you say that?" she asked, pulling his arm viciously. Artemis gasped in pain, lights flashing across his eyes. Then, in a desperate attempt to save himself, he grabbed his gun with his right hand, pulling it out of his blazer and shoving it against her head. He rested his finger on the trigger, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Oh, I'm sure you can see why," he growled, not even wincing as her hand tightened on his arm cruelly.

Eve felt the cold steal against her head, and she froze, not believing what had happened. Then, with lightning speed, she danced away, jumping away from him and _Persephone_ within seconds. A feral hiss escaped her, and her eyes flashed an even brighter red.

"Cocky today, aren't you Fowl? No matter, I'll put you in your place," she growled, straightening up out of her fighting stance.

Artemis felt a cold presence behind him, and he turned around slowly, his eyes widening to the size of golf balls.

The man from his dream was standing a few meters behind him, standing at the edge of the clearing. His face was twisted in an evil grin, and his hands held a limp figure, the body hanging in his cruel hands.

Artemis felt the blood drain from his face, and he stared at the body in horror and fear, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. His knees went weak, and almost fell to his knees, his chest feeling as if someone had dropped a lead weight onto his heart.

"What have you done?" he whispered, his throat constricting painfully. His eyes stung, and his gun hand began to shake.

The man smirked all the wider, his red eyes filled with twisted mirth, "Why, I haven't done anything. She'd perfectly fine! Look, see for yourself!"

He tossed the limp body, letting it fall to the grass. The body moaned in pain, curling up into a ball. She coughed and looked up, her mismatched eyes filled with fear and disgust. She was clad in a LEP body suit, the black material stained with blood in some places, indicating a struggle.

Holly spotted Artemis, and she gasped, her eyes widening in horror. The she shook her head, balling her gloved hands into fists.

"No! Leave him alone! You don't need him! I swear if you hurt him-"

The man lashed out with his booted foot, kicking her in the gut before she could finish. But she refused to cry out, fighting back the gasp by clenching her teeth, baring them to Eve in a sign of anger and malice.

Eve smirked, ignoring the elf completely. She flashed over to Artemis side, smiling wickedly at him.

"So you can finally see my familiar! Welcome to the club Fowl! I must say it took you long enough! Maybe you should have those eyes of yours checked out. They really don't seem healthy!"

Artemis scowled, turning to point his gun at the monstrous girl. But she was gone in a flash, running to her companion's side. He wrapped a protective arm around her, smirking down at her wickedly.

"Fowl, I'd like you to meet my partner. I'm sure you know who and what we are by now!"

Artemis's face twisted in disgust, and he pointed _Persephone _at her head, aiming dead between her glowing red eyes.

"Blood suckers, parasites, leeches. But, I think the most common name for you are...vampires."

Eve burst into fits of insane laughter, black shadow tendrils dances around them like twisted flames, "Vampires!? Yes of course! It took you long enough! But you see, we are a very specific type of vampire, Fowl! My lover and I are Nosferatu!"

Artemis glared at her, his gun hand not moving an inch. Eve laughed happily, her red eyes alight with hellish fire.

"What, kitty got your tongue? How sad! But don't worry, I'll tell you who my partner is, since I'm sure you and Short Stop are just dying to know!"

Holly got to her feet shakily, trembling slightly. She staggered hurriedly to Artemis's side, taking her place next to him. She stared at her tormentor in horror, tales and vampire stories filling her mind. She had learnt from Foaly about how vicious they were, but it had never occurred to her that they could actually exist.

"Just get to the point already. I've had enough of this senseless prattle," Artemis growled, his finger pressing lightly against the trigger. Inside his heart was in pain, not wanting to hurt his old friend. But he knew it had to be done. He had to protect Holly and the People. Opal had gotten her filthy paws on Eve, and now he had to stop them, no matter how he felt.

Eve recoiled as if slapped, and she growled loudly, her fangs flashing dangerously. But she pushed her anger aside, a smirk full of contempt growing on her lips.

"Fine, I'll get to the point, since you're so eager. This man is Vlad Tepes Dracul, or, you probably know him as Vlad the Impaler. Surely you know the legend of Dracula, the No Life King?"

Artemis gasped, his eyes going wide. Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place perfectly. The Ottomans in his dream, the shadows, the Romanian whispers Holly had heard. His killing technique, his bondage suit, his glowing red eyes and flowing black hair; it all fell into place.

"Dracula Vlad Tepes..." he whispered, his eyes filled with horror, his hands trembling. He could hear Holly screaming in her throat, trying to stop it from breaking out into an all out shriek of terror.

"Correct! I'm so glad you know your history! It would have been such a pissant if I was forced to explain it all to you!" Eve sang happily, her one arm held firmly around Vlad's waist, her other arm coming round to curl around his neck as she clung to him lovingly.

Artemis stared at her in horror and disbelief, the gun in his hand drifting to the side unconsciously.

"Eve...do you know what you're saying?! How could you be in love with something like him?! He's a monster!"

Vlad bristled, and he turned away from Eve, his red eyes hard and cruel as he glared at Artemis with pure hatred. It occurred to Artemis with a startling jolt that the man actually had emotions. Artemis's words had stung him.

And, instead of feeling victorious by it, Artemis felt a stab of guilt.

"I could ask Short the same thing, human," Vlad purred, recovering from the jab. He grinned wickedly, waiting for this last comment to take the desired effect.

He didn't have to wait long.

Artemis recoiled as if stabbed, this comment stinging him deeply. All his past wrong doings drifted to the surface of his memory, making him want to gag.

Holly scowled, angry to see her partner in such a state. She swallowed her fear and glared at her stalker, her mismatched eyes overflowing with hate.

"Shut your mouth, leech! As if you could ever compare yourself to him! Your cruelty knows no bounds!" she growled, balling her hands into tight fists. Artemis was jolted out of his thoughts just in time to see a flash of a smile cross Vlad's face, his eyes twinkling dangerously.

"What an interesting observation!" he purred, leaning down and nuzzling Eve's pale neck. With a dark chuckle he rose up, his long tongue coming out to lick the girl's cheek playfully.

_Playing with his food. _Artemis thought in disgust before shouting out, anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Leave her alone!" he growled, disgusted to see his friend receiving such barbaric treatment. Eve laughed wickedly, her red eyes boring into Artemis's mismatched ones.

"Do you think I don't enjoy this? Don't worry Fowl, I'm having more fun than I've ever had in my life!" she laughed before kissing Vlad on the cheek, purring happily.

But as she pulled away her face became serious, her lips pulled up in a grimace of distaste.

"I've had enough of this boring conversation. I have much better things to do with my time, don't you agree?"

Before her words even finished leaving her lips, Artemis saw a flash of black as Vlad rushed at Holly, grabbing her and pushing her to the other end of the clearing. He pinned her to a tree, the bark cracking from the force of the blow. Holly gasped in pain, feeling Vlad's pale, merciless hands tighten around her throat.

"I agree, mea sub. This chatting has gone on far enough," he purred, squeezing the elf's neck hard enough to make her gasp.

Artemis was about to run to her aid when something hard hit him in the side. He cried out in shock as he was thrown off his feet, landing with a painful crunch on the hard dirt. He coughed, looking up at his attacker.

Eve was smiling horrifically, standing in the place he had been moments before. Her shoulder was lowered slightly, facing him, indicating that she had knocked him with her shoulder.

"This is where the nightmare begins, Artemis Fowl," she purred, straightening up, shadow tendrils bursting from her back and whipping the air mercilessly, "I hope you're not afraid of the dark."

Artemis barely had a second to react as she lunged at him, her hands lashing out like claws. The boy rolled to the side, getting shakily to his feet. Eve laughed at him, flash stepping till she was behind him. Her arm snaked around his throat, and she pulled him to her, taking him in a horrifying embrace.

"The dark is alive, Fowl. It moves and whispers and I was born from it. I control it as easily as my limbs."

Artemis stood frozen, feeling her cold arm around his neck. He felt her body pressing against his back, and he couldn't help but shiver.

"If that's so, then isn't it safe to say that you yourself are darkness?" he asked, his voice soft.

Eve smiled genuinely, that smile that Artemis had always been so fond of, "Yes, you're assumption is correct. But, you haven't seen true darkness, not yet anyway."

She pushed him, and he fell to the floor, shocked. He turned over and back paddled, his eyes going to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of Holly.

The elf had managed to push away from the tree, slashing at her opponent. She was swallowing her fear, dodging and countering his attacks. Vlad lashed out at her with his claw-like hands, and Holly danced away from them, lashing out with her hands and feet. She did a back flip, lashing out with her foot as she did so, aiming for his chest, but he grabbed her ankle, lifting her and throwing her a good few meters away. She hit a tree and cried out, sliding down the bark, leaving a red trail of blood on the bark behind her.

"Holly!" Artemis cried, reaching out uselessly to the elf as she groaned, trying to rise to her feet as her enemy walked slowly towards her, black shadow tendrils dancing through the air around him.

"Oh, I wouldn't be worried about her, Fowl. She's the least of your worries right now," an ominous voice behind him purred, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

Artemis turned slowly, his body trembling horribly. His eyes widened to the size of saucers, and a scream clawed violently at his throat.

Eve was standing in a storm of tendrils, the black masses swirling around her and slashing the air. Her red eyes glowed like torches, illuminating her pale face. Her left arm was held up, her arm stretched out, the fingers sprayed.

Then, to the boy's horror, her arm turned black, tendrils wrapping around it and seeping into the skin. The limb began to transform, growing and shifting, spreading out and lengthening itself.

Eve began to laugh, insane laughter bubbling out of her. She swung her shifting arm, and the night was filled with the sound of air being sliced through.

Artemis recognised that sound, and it sent his blood cold. His eyes clouded over, and he took a step back, shaking his head. He lifting _Persephone _desperately, aiming at the mass of black that had become Eve's arm.

_No! How can she do such a thing? So ruthless, so insane! She's become a monster that even Opal would be proud of!_

The shadow arm stopped shifting, and the tendrils melted away, moving away from the arm.

What was left behind made Artemis's heart skip a beat, almost stopping completely.

A huge black blade sprouted from her arm socket, the blade monstrously long and curved, forming a deadly black scythe. The edge of it reflected the moonlight, the white light dancing on the midnight black blade. There was a short neck connecting the scythe to her arm socket, just enough to allow her to slice through her enemies without difficulty and to move it in tight slashes and curves.

"What are you, Fowl? Only a man can kill a monster! Which one are you; a man, a dog, or a monster?!" she laughed, stepping towards him, slicing the air with each word.

Artemis clambered to his feet, his eyes wide, his breathing fast. He raised his gun and aimed at her chest, his entire body shaking. He hesitated, before pulling the trigger, firing a blessed silver bullet at his friend's heart.

But Eve danced out the way, watching as the bullet soared past just centimetres beside her. She laughed at him, her body pumped full of adrenaline from the near miss.

Artemis felt a claw of panic take hold of his heart, but he pushed it down, raising the gun for another shot. Just as he was about to pull the trigger Eve rushed him, her scythe arm raised high, her red eyes ablaze.

"Time to die!!" she screeched, letting the scythe slash down, aiming for his neck. Artemis saw the blade coming, and he jumped to the side, digging deep for his magic.

He found it, his mind sensing the large, flowing magic swirling inside him. He grabbed hold of it and pulled, tugging it to the surface with a growl.

Blue sparks erupted from his fingertips, forming knifes in the air. His whole body began to feel warm, giving him strength and agility that he had only been able to dream of. It was the same thing that Holly felt in those moments when death was just minutes away, waiting for her to jump right down into the void.

And in all honesty, the feeling was utterly incredible.

Artemis landing on one foot, and he turned, bringing his hand out and thrashing the air. Blue sparks shot from his fingertips like tiny shining bullets, racing towards Eve. The sparks and scythe met one another with a crack, the sparks digging deep into the black metal.

Eve cried out in pain and shock, jumping back, her scythe arm held high, blue sparks still dancing on the metal. She groaned and shook her arm, black tendrils surrounding it and destroying the sparks.

"You'll pay for that Fowl!" she screeched, her eyes filled with anger, her fangs growing longer. With a hiss she jumped forwards, her scythe slashing the air mercilessly.

Artemis backed away, taking large steps back each time the blade came directly for him.

Suddenly he tripped up, a large tree root snagging his foot. He made a confused sound, his arms spreading out to steady himself as he fell back.

Eve saw this and shrieked in delight, her scythe coming down beneath his left out-spread arm. Then, with an insane grin, she slashed upwards, the metal blade rushing up to meet his over exposed arm.

Artemis had no time to react. The blades edge sliced up his arm, penetrating straight to the bone. A cry of agony burst from his mouth, his eyes wide with pain and horror. The flesh on his arm began to burn as if on fire, and he clamped a hand over the gaping wound, staggering back as he doubled over, shivering.

Eve smiled, bringing her scythe up to her lips. Crimson blood rolled down the midnight black blade, light reflecting off the liquid as if it were made of rubies.

Artemis gave a pant, and he looked at his left arm, grimacing in pain.

The wound was long and deep, slicing through muscle and flesh. He could see red stained white deep inside, the bone clearly visible. Blood poured from the wound, staining his shirt red and dripping to the grass below. He tried moving it, but let out a scream of pain as the muscles gave a weak, pitiful tug.

He focused on the wound, grabbing for the ever ready magic that was now fully a part of him. Blue sparks began to dance on his arm, seeping into the skin.

But to his horror, the moment the sparks reached the wound they stopped, halting before they could shoot inside and do their job. The magic fizzled and died out, not even healing a single scratch.

"No..." he murmured, staring at his wound in horror. He heard sick laughter ahead of him, and he looked up, clutching his arm as he did so.

Eve was laughing hysterically, her head thrown back, her long brown hair reaching down to the small of her back. Her normal arm was wrapped around her stomach while her scythe was posed before her, the blood coating it shining in the moonlight.

"Is something wrong Fowl? Is your magic giving you a hard time?! Oh how sad!! You should know your magic won't work on things my scythe has cut!" she laughed wickedly, bringing her head back to look at him.

Artemis bared his teeth in a snarl, anger bubbling deep inside his belly, warming him up.

Eve smiled, and then turned her attention to his blood. A feral hiss of delight escaped her, and she brought the blade up to her lips. She began licking the blood off the surface of it, her tongue lapping it up hungrily.

Artemis made a loud, disgusted sound, and he lifted his gun with his right hand, taking aim.

He pulled the trigger, and the ground between the feeding vampire's legs exploded, grass and dirt flying. Eve gave a small shriek of fright, jumping back a pace. She stared at the new hole in the ground before her, and then looked up to stare at Artemis, a smile spreading across her blood stained lips.

"Why are you so surprised? Why should me drinking blood come as such an awful shock to you?"

"It just proves that you're more of a monster than I first thought. I considered the possibility that you weren't too far gone for me to save you!" he growled, aiming his gun at her head.

To his surprise, Eve gasped at his words. Her red eyes softened, and she took a step back, her arm coming up to defend an unseen blow. Her face slackened, almost in a look of fear.

But something flashed briefly in her eyes, something that almost anyone would have missed. But Artemis saw it, and his resolve hardened, making him clench his fists.

For the briefest of moments, Eve's eyes had filled with desperate longing.

But the moment was gone, and she began to advance upon him, a grin spreading across her face. Her now clean blade began to swing in arcs, slicing through the air.

"You honestly think you can save me? Oh how you humour me! But I've had enough of this endless prattle. You're just foolishly trying to elude your death. But don't worry, I'll kill you soon enough!"

Eve lunged, her blade raised high. Artemis lifted _Persephone _as it came down_, _the blade whistling through the air. The two black weapons met with a crash, fiery sparks flying as the metals ground against one another. _Persephone _remained firm against the blow, not even denting as the scythe tried desperately to slice through it.

Blue sparks burst into life on Artemis's hand, the blue magic dancing on his pale skin as well as the black metal of his gun. He looked up into Eve's face, noticing that her monstrous eyes were wide and confused.

"Surprised? I should have warned you before. _Persephone _is made of enhanced metal, the material laced with blessed silver. You can't break it that easily. We're both stronger than we look!"

"It's going to take a lot more than some well placed silver to save you! I'll slice you into nice bite sized chunks, Fowl!" she growled, pushing harder against _Persephone._ Artemis clenched his teeth, pushing up, both hands pressed against the gun. The blade was rubbing against the side of the long barrel, the black metal stopping it from slicing straight through it and its master.

"You talk too much! And besides, you couldn't kill anything even if you wanted to! I know you too well!" he growled, pushing with all his strength.

Eve stopped pushing to stare at him, her eyebrows raised. Then, to the genius's disbelief, she began to laugh.

"Do you truly believe that, Fowl? Well I'm terribly sorry to burst your bubble, but I've already killed someone!"

Artemis felt his heart stop, and the world around him began to waver. A cold sweat broke out on his back, and he swallowed, trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

"W-What did you just say?"

"You got hearing problems? I said I've killed before. Actually, I killed someone just moments before you fell asleep. But unfortunately, you never noticed!"

Artemis felt a lead ball drop in his stomach, and his heart turned to ice. He stared at Eve in shock and horror, his hand beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh yes, I think you know who died. You also know who's partly to blame for his death. Who would have thought something so small could lead to someone's death!?"

Artemis didn't speak a word, his whole body shaking. His knees threatened to give out under him, and a scream clawed at his throat, his lungs bursting.

"What have you done!?!" he whispered, his voice trembling.

"Why, I drank Luke's blood of course! You might as well have placed him on a plate for me! You told him to go to sleep in the gym, and after you left, I woke him up and had some fun with him, killed him afterwards. If you hadn't mesmerized him in the first place, he might still be here right now."

Artemis's body went numb, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. His throat closed painfully, and a sob racked his frame.

"You monster!" he sobbed, hate filling his eyes for the first time as he glared at his friend.

"So you're finally convinced!? At least our little Lukamou didn't die in vain. Oh, how sweet he tasted! Virgin blood always tastes so good! And his moans just made it all the more enjoyable!

"You see, I needed to have drunk blood to become what I am now. Once you've drank someone's blood, you take that person's soul and add it to your own. That soul becomes your familiar, a weapon and companion of your own. Vlad is one of my familiars, but I have never drunk his blood before. My mother is a vampire, so I presume at some point in her life she must have drank at least some of Vlad's blood, meaning that she passed him on to me. But I need a prober familiar, someone who I can use in battle. Luke seemed to be the perfect familiar for me, since we're so alike. His sense of justice was what attracted me to him the most."

"His sense of justice?! Is that why you killed him!? He never asked for this!!" Artemis roared, his fists clenching. Eve laughed wickedly, pressing against his gun with her scythe.

"I killed him because he had potential! Look at him now, Fowl. You've been fighting against him all evening!"

Artemis gasped, his eyes drifting down to her scythe. The black blade shone suddenly, the moonlight reflecting off the surface. A red eye flashed across its surface, the pupil large and black, the eye glaring at him before flashing out of existence, leaving the blade as spotless as it had been moments before.

"Luke..." he murmured, his guard dropping, his fist unclenching. There was no doubt that he had just seen Luke in the blade. It had just been his eye, but it had been there, staring right at him. How could he possibly ignore that?

Suddenly, without warning, Eve pulled her shadow scythe away, and she twisted around, her foot lashing out at him in a flying kick. Her foot connected with his chest with a crack, and he gasped, flying back from the force of it. He flew and landed on his back, crying out in pain as his arm hit with the ground, blood staining the soil beneath him.

Eve was standing over him in a flash, crossing the distance in mere seconds. She dropped down till she was straddling him, her blade coming down to press against his neck. But he blocked the blow with _Persephone_ once again, making more sparks fly.

The vampire growled, pushing harder. Artemis fought back a groan, feeling his gun being pushed into his neck each time she pushed. He knew that any second she could slice around the barrel, decapitating him effortlessly.

In a desperate move, his layered his left hand with blue sparks. The magic danced on his hand, crackling wickedly, as if looking forwards to helping its master.

With a yell, Artemis lashed out with his left hand, ignoring the merciless pain that cursed through his arm, numbing his brain with agony. He grabbed Eve's confused face, his fingers sprayed to get her in his palm.

The magic shot into her face, dancing happily on her skin. Eve screamed, the sparks burning her mercilessly, stabbing her eyes and blinding her. She shot to her feet, shadows dancing around her, her hand coming up to claw at her face.

Artemis took the opportunity to find Holly. She and Vlad were fighting not too far away from them, the elf covered from head to toe in scars and cuts. Blood dripped off her like water, staining the dirt and grass. But she ignored her wounds, attacking and counter attacking her enemy.

But she was too weak to fight any longer, and Vlad grabbed her effortlessly, lifting her off the ground. Holly began to scream, kicking weakly as Vlad raised his hand in that all too familiar position, the fingers pressed together, the palm flat and blade like,. He pulled his arm back, preparing to impale her.

Artemis jumped to his feet and lunged forwards, ignoring his screaming muscles. He lifted _Persephone _and aimed, taking aim at Vlad chest.

The vampire didn't notice, too caught up in his own business. He squeezed Holly's throat mercilessly, making her hack and cough, her lungs begging for air. Her hands came up to tug at his pale ones, trying to free herself from him.

"You'll die now, elf! I hope you beg for mercy in hell!"

Without warning, a gunshot cracked through the air, the sound loud and wicked. Vlad's eyes widened in shock, and he looked down at his chest in disbelief.

A fist sized hole stood out on his chest, blood pouring from the wound. The silver bullet had pierced his heart like butter, stopping just before exiting his back. The bullet burned him mercilessly, quickening his death and piercing his soul with agony.

"No..." he murmured, blood seeping from his mouth. His hand slackened around Holly's neck, and she fell to the floor, taking deep breaths and coughing, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Vlad collapsed, his body lifeless before he even hit the ground. His red eyes stared blankly to the heavens, the lights from the stars reflecting in them weakly. The black shadow tendrils died, turning to mist in the night air, drifting away on the breeze.

A scream pierced the air behind them, and Artemis turned around just in time to see Eve screaming to the heavens, standing just meters behind him, indicating that she had tried to kill him before he could make the killing blow. Her eyes were glowing red, and her face was twisted in pain. The shadows around her died as well, turning into black fog and drifting away.

"Artemis..." Holly murmured, trying to grab his attention.

Artemis turned to stare at Vlad's body, but it was disappearing before his eyes. Bits of him turned into black shadow tendrils, each one rushing to Eve in bits and rags. They sank into her skin, becoming a part of her as if she was absorbing them.

Finally his body was gone, and Eve stopped screaming, her pale face turned to the heavens. Her arm and scythe hung limply at her side, her body unmoving.

Artemis began to walk towards her, ignoring Holly's orders to stay away from her, the elf's voice layered with worry. He stopped before her, gazing at her desperately.

_There's still a chance...oh Eve please don't be gone, please! I know you! You're not a monster, please!_

"Eve?" he whispered, his voice piercing through the silence that had fallen over the clearing. His right hand was clamped over his left arm, trying to stop the blood that continued to seep from the wounds.

The young woman blinked, and turned to look at him. She stared at him in awe, her eyes wide with confusion. She looked from him to herself, putting two and two together.

"Arty?"

Suddenly, her eyes were filled with horror and understanding as memories flooded back to her. Her eyes brimmed over with tears, the tears beginning to flow unchecked down her cheeks.

"A-Arty!" she sobbed, her knees buckling out from beneath her. Artemis dropped down to her, tears seeping from his eyes as well. He wrapped his healthy arm around her shoulders, keeping his hand away from the sharp blade sprouting from her left socket.

But the blade began to waver in the air, before shrinking and morphing into her pale arm, the black turning white. Once again she seemed normal, just a teenage girl way in over her head.

Eve cried brokenly, sobs raking her frame. She buried her head in his shoulder and screamed, her hands clutching him desperately.

"Oh Artemis! What have I done!?" she cried, her whole body shaking with grief. The genius's shirt became stained with her tears, but he didn't care. He lifted her gently onto his lap, rocking her gently, trying to calm her.

But she was beyond reason. It was understandable, since she had just tried to murder her best friend and killed one of her affections. He knew that the fact that her vampire lover was now dead also played a part in her despair, but he didn't want to admit it. But the fact that she had murdered Luke was the main subject of her misery, and it was now too much for her to bear.

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry!! I hurt you! And I k-killed Luke!!" she sobbed, hugging him desperately. Artemis stroked her back gently, making soft, calming noises as he did so.

"I know, Eve. It's alright, you couldn't have done anything. But you held back, I know you did! You could have killed me countless times, but you never did. I should say thank you for that," he whispered, stroking her hair reassuringly.

"Don't you dare thank me! I don't deserve it!!!" she howled, clenched her hands into fists before breaking down into a fresh tirade of sobs and screams, tears streaming from her red eyes.

Artemis took his face in her hands, lifting it to look at her. He looked into her blood red eyes, and felt sadness stab at his heart.

_Her eyes...they will never be the same again. Her beautiful blue eyes are gone forever...just like her._

"Stop blaming yourself for something that you could never have hoped to change. You need to learn to forgive,"

Holly stood to the side, watching them. Her mismatched eyes were sad and serious, her heart going out to the life that had been lost. Then a desperate hope bloomed in her heart, and her wings burst into life on her back, fluttering happily at the chance take flight.

The elf shot into the air, doing a graceful loop before shooting off into the night, racing towards the gym as fast as her wings would go, leaving Artemis behind to comfort the despairing vampire.

"I-I...will never forgive myself..." Eve whispered, too low for Artemis to hear. Her body had finally run out of tears to shed, and she simply laid there, her mind numb, not even feeling the heart beating in her chest.

Finally, Eve lost consciousness, giving in to the warm, comforting darkness. Further away in the darkness of the school gym, Holly found Luke's body. His body had been stripped of clothes, leaving his once tanned skin naked to the moonlight that fell through the open window. But his skin was pale in death, and his dazzling green eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, the once ever present shine gone. A trail of blood leaked from two small puncture holes in his neck, the blood making a tiny pool just below his head. But despite all this, his lips were turned up in a smile, as if he had been happy the moment he died.

Holly sank to her knees, taking his body in her arms and hugging him, ignoring his nakedness, tears streaming down her cheek. Her shoulders shook, but no sound escaped her, the elfin captain keeping her sounds of grief trapped inside her.

Not too far away from her, a shadowy figure watched the elf, a set of red eyes watching her sadly. The figure lingered for a while, before disappearing into the darkness, retreating to go find its master.

* * *

Opal sat on the roof of the gym, her fingers tapping her knees. Her dark brown eyes watched the sky, admiring the stars, ignoring the mourning vampire that had once been her slave.

"It's a pity. She had been such a good weapon. Although, she was holding back when she fought Arty, so I doubt I had complete control over her," the pixie mussed, standing to her feet. Wings burst into life on her back, and she shot into the air, twirling in the air like an insane ball room dancer.

"I'll kill you next time, Artemis Fowl. This was not a total failure...I know now that vampires are more than willing to kill...all I need is more man power," she growled, shooting up into the atmosphere. She shot through the clouds, posing in the air like a dolphin, the starry heavens framing her sleek frame, the stars shining bright like diamonds. She arched forwards before shooting off like a tiny rocket, turning into a red blur in the heavens as she raced across the sky like a comet.

Far below, Artemis looked up at the sky, his eyes following the red comet as it raced across the sky. His mismatched eyes watched it, the red light reflecting in his hazel and blue eyes, making it look as if he was lost in a magical moment.

As the comet disappeared from sight, Artemis scowled, his eyes becoming clouded with hate and anger.

_I have lost the battle...for now at least._

* * *

**Finally!!!!! That felt like it took forever! As you can see, this was longer than most of my other story chapters, since I made the fight scene extra long! :P Hope you all loved it!**

**You are probably all wondering why I never mentioned much between the fight with Holly and Vlad. I didn't because it would have been pointless. All that really happened between them is Holly kept being beaten to a pulp. Every move she made just got countered, so it wouldn't have been very exciting. Sorry if I disappointed you all!**

**Also, you probably saw the hint for a sequel! Yes, there will be a sequel, since Opal is STILL out there, finding more tools with which to murder dear old Arty with. I'll try to get a sequel going ASAP! :)**

**I wonder if any of you have guessed who that new shadowy figure was! (grins wickedly and dances around on the spot)**

**This is not the last chapter, so I'll try to update ASAP! I have a lot of work on my plate, so I'll see if I can get it done soon! Just keep your fingers crossed!**

**Please review this chapter! I'd love to get more reviews, and I desperately want to get over 190 reviews! Please put in some effort! That beautiful green button on the bottom of your screen will not jump out the screen and eat you if you press it! It will just make me happy! But no flames please! I hate those!**

**Bye Bye for now! ;)**


End file.
